


Brian & Aisha; A Brother/Sister Love Story

by Axxor



Category: Worm (Web Serial Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, F/F, F/M, Food Kink, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Seduction, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axxor/pseuds/Axxor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alec introduces Aisha to the joys of sex, she goes a little overboard.  Then she goes a lot overboard.</p><p>Also posted on the Questionable Questing board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Food Play

** Brian and Aisha **

  
Part One: Food Play  
  
 _Note: this omake is specifically about an incestuous relationship beginning between Aisha and Brian.  If you are not comfortable with this, then do not read on.  
  
Note 2: In this omake, Imp has triggered early.  Leviathan has not yet struck; the city is relatively intact.  None of the major issues of Worm will be addressed here; it's just a light hearted story about Imp and Grue fucking._  
  
  
Aisha wandered through the house, feeling bored.  There was nothing to  _do_.  She had attended her first meeting of the Undersiders the previous night, and what a letdown  _that_  had been.  All the hype, all the solemn warnings by ex-cool-big-bro Brian  _I’m the badass supervillain Grue_  Laborn, and it had just been Brian’s friends sitting around and talking.  _Big fat fucking hairy deal, with a fucking cherry on top._  
   
Taylor had been there, all solemn in her Skitter costume.  Aisha had tried to get a rise out of her by calling her Taylor, reminding her that she’d picked her as Skitter when they first met, and  _Brian_  had slapped her down.  Brian, the one guy she thought would have her back.  
   
Tattletale was there; Aisha wasn’t going to mess with her like she might with Taylor.  It wasn’t so much that Aisha was scared of her –  _I’m fucking scared of nobody and nothing_  – but she had that  _look_  in her eye, y’know?  That fucking look that says “I know something you don’t.”  And Aisha might have been willing to put that down to bluff and bullshit, but every now and again, she’d come out with something that there was no  _fucking_  way she could know about, and she’d give that knowing little grin, like she’d just been handed the knowledge, special delivery from God Almighty’s fucking hand to hers.  And the one time she’d decided to go stealthy and wander around and see how long they took to notice, Tattletale had actually turned to  _watch_  her. How the fuck could she do that? No, Tattletale was not someone she wanted to fuck with.  
   
Bitch was there, of course, and no fucking truer word was spoken.  Didn’t say two fucking words the whole meeting, spent more time patting her fucking dogs than looking at anyone.  Smelled like dogs too, as far as Aisha could tell.  Probably slept with them.  Probably let them fuck her.  They probably couldn’t tell the fucking difference.  
   
She imagined Bitch on her hands and knees with a dog on top of her, busily fucking its dog prick into her cunt, and her hand slipped into the front of the tiny red thong that was all she wore.    
   
What little pussy hair that had come in, she kept shaved, because she liked to run her hand over her pussy mound and feel it all smooth.  And she heard older guys liked to fuck girls with smooth pussies, and older guys was where it was at.  Also, some girls.  Aisha didn’t care.    
   
Lisa, for instance. If she didn’t have her powers, Aisha might have fantasised about pushing her up against the wall in the ladies, zipping her out of that costume and seeing how well  _she_  was shaved, but with those freaky deaky powers, no fucking way.  She’d probably read the idea right out of Aisha’s head and tell everyone.  
   
Aisha rubbed herself harder, imagining Bitch being fucked deeper and deeper, accidentally using her power to make the dog bigger, and screaming as the cock rammed into her pussy and stretched it wide open.  Oh man,  _that_  was an image she’d have to save!  The turn-on that gave her was amazing.  
   
She slid her fingers into the hot wetness of her pussy, and smiled secretly to herself.  The last member of the meeting had been Alec. Alec was  _hot_.  He had that look and that smile that said  _I can make you scream my name inside of ten minutes_ , and he’d been giving Aisha that look all night.  Her. Not Lisa, not Bitch – Aisha had to grin at that – not Taylor – though seriously, with her lack of tit, Taylor should seriously consider getting a sex change.  No hips either.  It was like her body had heard of this fucking puberty deal, and said  _Fuck it. Who gives a shit?_   Shit, Aisha was maybe two years younger than Taylor, and she had bigger tits.  The fucking ice cream man down the street probably had bigger tits.  
   
But Alec had been looking at her, and she’d looked back at him when she thought he wasn’t looking.  _Couldn’t let them know you were too interested, right?_   Sometimes he’d caught her glancing at him, and he’d smiled that smile that sent tingles of interest all the way through her tits and pussy and ass.  Fuck, if Lisa hadn’t been there, Aisha might have been willing to stick her hand down her pants and start playing the one-finger panty polka right there, letting Alec see her, letting him know it was all for him.  
   
But she couldn’t. Anyway, she was damn sure Alec knew that she was interested.  She hadn’t paid much attention when she was being told his powers, but it was something to do with making other people do shit.  Like, get inside their heads.  
   
 _Like, if he wanted to, he could make me strip off for him, spread ‘em, and finger my ass till I came,_  she thought, and the image was intensely arousing.   _He could make me do all sorts of shit I shouldn’t do, and I could enjoy it all, and then say “He was controlling me, it wasn’t my fault!”_  
   
Fuck, if she wasn’t fairly sure she’d catch on, she could do that thing with Lisa.  Fuck, what was it with her and cute blonde chicks?  Most of the time she was straight, but sometimes ... there was that one little petite one with the big tits at school, she’d trapped her in a toilet cubicle, locked them both in, stripped off every stitch that girl had, and then raped her pussy and ass with her fingers until she came like a fucking earthquake.  Fuck, that was a fucking turn-on.  Especially as she was using her power at the time, and the girl didn’t have a  _fucking_  idea what was going on.  
   
And the look on the girl’s face when Aisha took her clothes with her was fucking  _priceless._  
   
Aisha realised she was sitting on the floor, back against the wall, legs spread, thong hooked around one ankle.  Her fingers were rubbing hard at her clit, siding into her soft wet smooth pussy, other hand groping and squeezing her tits, and she was groaning but not quite able to cum.  
   
She had started to masturbate around the house more and more these days, and she’d taken to wearing less and less.  With her power on, she could walk past where Brian was talking to her  _fucking_  social worker, wiggle her ass in the bitch’s face, and she didn’t know a thing.  One of these days, she was gonna take her cup of coffee and piss in it, and see if she noticed.  
   
Even Brian didn’t know what she was doing; he had that black cloud power, but while he could see through it, he still couldn’t see  _her_.  So most of the time when he thought she was in her room, or out somewhere – why the fuck go out?  There was only a certain amount of fun that could be had from being invisible and fucking naked in public – she was right there, wearing nothing but her little red thong, the one he didn’t know about, because he’d damn sure throw it out if he knew about it.  
   
Finally, the fucking orgasm hit, in between jumbled mental images of Bitch being fucked by fifty dogs in a row, and the memory of that little blonde bitch but with Lisa’s face, and she grunted as the waves of pleasure smashed through her body, making her limp with pleasure.  
   
When she finally refocused her eyes, Brian was standing right over the top of her.  Literally, in fact.  His foot was between her thighs, so close that if she slid a little closer, his toes could tickle her pussy.  His other foot was right up alongside her hip, and she glanced up to see if he’d seen her.  
   
 _Well, duh, of course not.  I’m in fucking stealth mode._  
   
That was the one fucking  _awesome_  aspect about her powers being the way they were.  Most capes, they lost concentration, the powers stopped working.  But her power, she had to concentrate just a bit to turn it off.  So if she was doing something like this and someone walked in, she had no fucking worries.  Unless they stepped on her, that is.  Right now, that wasn’t actually unlikely.  
   
Brian shifted his weight and his foot moved forward.  His big toe hit her pussy and rubbed her clit; she gasped and felt a powerful wave of arousal.  She could do this shit, and he wouldn’t even know about it!  
   
But then she looked up. Right up the leg of his boxers. He was commando in there, and  _Fuck, big bro, you’ve been holding out on me!_  
   
That wasn’t a cock hanging down the leg of his boxers, that was a fucking  _python_.  A fucking boa constrictor.  A fucking black mamba.  She tried to imagine how big it would get all swollen up, and her eyes watered.  Then she imagined sitting on it, letting it slide into her pussy while he held her hips, and her eyes watered even more, but in a good way.  
   
 _And if Alec made me strip off for him and then made Brian put that cock up between my butt cheeks, and didn’t let me struggle, no matter how much I wanted to ..._  
   
 _That would be **so fucking hot**._  
   
Aisha  was about to reach up and give that monster a bit of a feel –  _maybe even pull his boxers down, he’ll never know it was me_  – when he turned away toward the fridge.  With a groan of frustration, Aisha got up, careful to hold on to her thong. Once it was off her, he’d see it and she’d lose it.  So she tied it around her wrist.  
   
And then she climbed up on to the kitchen cabinet, where he was obviously preparing dinner.   _All fucking healthy, with vegetables and beef and shit like that.  What the fuck's wrong with McDonalds, anyway?  All the stuff a growing girl needs – sugar, salt, grease and more grease._  
   
Lounging on one elbow, her tits not two feet from his face, one leg cocked up so she could play with her pussy, she watched him slice tomatoes.  She grinned as he went to reach for one, and she handed it to him. He didn’t even register, and just started to slice it up.  
   
Then her eyes lit on the other vegetables, and she grinned in unholy glee.   _Oh fuck, I’ve got to try this._  
   
She grabbed a carrot and slid it into her pussy.  It wasn’t totally smooth, but it went in, feeling like a big cold cock, filling her pussy, stretching her out.  Then she took it out, all covered with her pussy juices, and put it in front of the cutting board.  And she did it with the next carrot, and the next.  
   
Brian began cutting up the carrots, starting with the ones she’d handled.  She giggled and pushed another one into her soft wet slick pussy, fucking it in and out till she nearly came.  This one was well and truly soaked when she put it down, and reached for another one.  
   
That one was her undoing. She did come on that one, and the spasm made her overbalance and fall backward off the bench.  Brian never heard her yelp as she fell, or the bruising thud as her ass hit the hardwood floor.  She stood up, and put the carrot next to the cutting board.  Then she realised that it was only  _half_  a carrot.  
   
 _Fuck, the other half’s still up inside me._  
   
Brian continued chopping, oblivious to his younger sister, on the other side of the bench, sliding fingers into her pussy, spreading her legs as far apart as she could, to try to retrieve that last half a carrot.  Finally, she squatted, legs as far apart as possible, and strained as if she were trying to take a huge shit.  With a grunt, she felt it shift, and finally it slid out of her. Straightening up, she dropped it on the counter; he’d been just about to take the pan away, when he noticed the last half carrot, shrugged, chopped it up and put it in.  
   
Rubbing her butt, Aisha stalked off to her room.  
   
 _ **That’s** gonna leave a bruise._  
   
***  
   
“Damn, but this is a nice meal,” Aisha said, as she ate that night.  “You’ve done really good, bro.  Some sort of special sauce?”  
   
Brian frowned.  “Not really,” he said.  “Just the usual.  A dash of Worcestershire sauce, is all.”  
   
“Ahh, the hot black stuff,” she said.  “But don’t you think it tastes extra nice tonight?”  
   
He concentrated as he ate, and could detect a certain tang, faint but there.  “Now that you come to mention it ... yes.  Huh.  I wonder what I did differently.”  
   
“Well, I think you should do it like that every time.”  Aisha grinned.  “Especially when Taylor and your other friends come over.”   _Especially Alec.  I **want**  him to know what my pussy juices taste like._  
   
She wanted to giggle, but that might give the game away.  And then the thought hit her.   _And Lisa’s face, when she figures it out!_  
   
For the life of him, Brian could not figure why Aisha fell off the chair laughing.  
   
[  
](http://questionablequesting.com/index.php?topic=449.msg56788#msg56788)


	2. Food Play

**Brian and Aisha**  
   
Part Two: Aisha and Alec  
   
   
A couple days later, Brian had not yet invited everyone over to eat with them.  Aisha didn’t want to press him, in case he became suspicious, so she had to restrain herself.  This was not easy.  Neither was it good for her; the impatience caused tension, and the tension led to her making decisions that led to consequences even more dramatically interesting than her normal ones.  Also, she masturbated a lot more often.  
   
She took to waiting around for when he had a shower; she was considerably intrigued by the glimpse she had caught of her big (oh yeah,  _big_ ) brother’s masculine endowment.  Her opinion was that if he wore tighty-whiteys instead of boxers, it would look like he was trying to smuggle a fucking boa constrictor through Customs.  But she hadn’t actually seen his schlong in all its uncovered glory, and she really, really wanted to see it.  And the more she failed to see it, the more she  _wanted_  to see it.  
   
Even in her own mind, she could not tell for sure why she had this obsession with seeing how well her big brother was hung.  It wasn’t like she had any great craving for his body after all; Regent was the way she swung.  Well, that and sexy, sexy blonde girls with nice tits.  
   
She was lying on her bed, stark naked except for the red thong (which was around her ankles at the time), masturbating furiously to an improbable fantasy of being eaten out by Lisa and Alec at the same time, when Brian knocked on her bedroom door and opened it.  
   
He looked vaguely around at the interior of the room, then shrugged and closed the door.  She ignored him, shoved the vibrator more firmly into her ass, and kept rubbing hard at her pussy with both hands.  Her orgasm was satisfying but not spectacular.  
   
Finally she climbed off her bed, and started pulling her clothes on.  Brian had been there;  _I guess I’d better go see what Dad Mark Two wants with me._  
   
***  
  
She found Brian in the kitchen, cooking up a storm.  
   
“Hey, big bro,” she said. “What’s doing?”  
   
He paused from chopping vegetables to look around at her.  “I looked for you earlier.  Regent called, said he and Taylor would be around for dinner.  I need you to shower and look your best.”  
   
“Yes,  _mom_ ,” said Aisha, grinning and stealing some food from the counter.  “What are you making?”  
   
“Rissoles and potatoes, beans and peas,” he told her.  “Don’t try to tell me you don’t like it, because I know you do.”  
   
She grinned again. “I’m good.  I’ll go have a shower in a little while, okay?”  
   
He nodded seriously. “That would be nice.  And do me a favour and clean up the living room just a bit, all right?”  
   
She made a rude noise. “As if.  Not your fucking housemaid, big bro.”  
   
“Aisha ...” he said warningly, but she strolled off, showing him the finger from behind her back.  
   
***  
   
The instant she was out of sight, she threw full stealth mode on, and ran back into the kitchen. The vegetables were mostly prepared, but there sat a dozen rissoles, doughy and uncooked, on a tray.   _Oh yeah._  
   
She was already wet just thinking about Alec coming over, so she took off her pants, dropping them into a drawer.  Naked from the waist down, she grabbed the first rissole, pushing it up against her soft wet sex, pulling her labia apart so that it would be soaked by her fluids.  It deformed a bit, pressed in there, so she reshaped it as best she could before grabbing the next one.  
   
She found it strangely arousing, to be doing this while her brother worked on the other side of the counter, preparing other bits of food.  He glanced at the tray from time to time, frowning as if trying to remember something.  
   
 _Oh yeah,_  she thought.   ** _Everyone’s_** _gonna be tasting my pussy tonight.  I just wish Lisa could be here, just so I could see her face._  
   
Finally, she finished, and retrieved her shorts from the drawer before dashing to the shower.  
   
She couldn’t have nearly as long a shower as she wanted, and the rissoles had left little bits and pieces of themselves up inside her labia, so she had to flush that out too. Before she was finished what she considered a proper shower, Brian was banging on the door.  
   
“Christ, Aisha,” he called out.  “They’ll be here in less than an hour.  Are you  _still_  in there?”  
   
Turning off the water, she flounced out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself.  “Don’t get your panties in a bunch, big bro,” she told him as she opened the door.  “I’ll get out of your way, go dry off in my room.”  
   
As she turned away, the towel slipped, and one of her breasts popped out of the covering.  She noted that Brian’s eyes tracked her errant mammary until she turned away and tucked it back in.  
   
 _So he likes my tits, does he?_  she thought with interest.   _I’ll have to remember that._  
   
As soon as his back was turned, she dropped the towel and let her power envelop her.  Even as Brian pushed the bathroom door closed behind him, she ducked through the closing gap.  The door clicked closed behind her, but she was in.  And he had no idea that she was there.  
   
 _Fuckin’ **sweet,**_  she told herself with considerable satisfaction.   _Finally, I get a good long look at it._  
   
***  
   
Brian was beat.  It had been a long day, and cooking extra food and cleaning up the living room – because Aisha simply couldn’t be bothered – just added that little bit of icing on top.  
   
He dumped his clothes in a pile on the floor, then leaned in to turn the shower on.    
   
***  
   
 _My god,_  thought Aisha.   _It’s not as big as I thought it was.  It’s **bigger.**_  
   
There it hung, long and straight and thick; his testicles depended in a dark-skinned sac beneath.  
   
She eyed it avidly as Brian adjusted the temperature slightly.  Then a distinctly naughy thought passed through her mind.  
   
 _I wonder how it tastes?_  
   
***  
   
It appeared that Aisha had actually left some hot water behind; at the very least, the shower was just the temperature that he liked it, and so he stepped into the shower. Flushing hot water over his face, he began to soap himself all over.  
   
As he did so, he began to feel strangely aroused.  Something was happening to him; sensations were running through his loins.  As he stared at his cock, it began to harden and swell and rise alarmingly quickly.  
   
 _What the fuck?_  he thought.  The pleasure became so intense he nearly couldn’t bear it.  
   
***  
   
Aisha slipped into the shower stall with her brother.  She stood close by him as he washed his body, gently handling and feeling his thick cock.  It was immense; it was hypnotic. Kneeling before him, she took it into he mouth.  Slowly, expertly, she began to suck him.  
   
The thick cock swelled with alarming speed, growing ever harder at her slightest touch.  
   
 _Oh ho, big bro hasn’t been getting his rocks off lately_ , Aisha thought with a grin.  She sucked harder, working the shaft, cupping the balls. Already she could taste his precum. It was delicious and musky.  
   
Faster and faster she worked the shaft, harder and harder she sucked on it, deeper and deeper into her mouth she drew it.  
   
Just before he came, she pulled her head to one side, just close enough to catch a few flying droplets on her tongue.  The rest of it blasted all over the side of the shower stall.  
   
 _Mmm_ , she thought.  _Big bro tastes **nice**._  She looked at the mess on the wall, and giggled.   _Man, that would feel nice inside me._  
   
***  
   
Brian had been about to reach for his suddenly priapic member, to stroke it for relief, but suddenly it exploded, blasting jet after jet of semen all over the wall of the shower cubicle.  As suddenly as it had engorged, it began to deflate, leaving only globs of semen running down the wall, and a very pleasant, if puzzling, memory.  
   
 _What **was**  that?_ he asked himself.   _Some sort of waking wet dream?_   He didn’t have any answers.  
   
He didn’t hear the bathroom door open and close.  
   
***  
   
Aisha closed the door behind her, and picked up her towel.  Drying herself off, she headed for her room, giggling occasionally at the memory of the look on her brother’s face.  When she thought of the look he would get if he ever found out what she had done to him, she giggled harder.  
   
 _Maybe he’d punish me,_  she thought with glee.   _Hold me down and use his cock to ..._  
   
She drifted into a pleasant reverie that ended in another episode of frantic masturbation on her bed. The centrepiece of that little mental fantasy was Brian’s cock, in all its erect glory, plunging into her soft clinging sex, over and over, deeper and deeper ....  
   
“Oh god,” she moaned. “Oh my motherfucking god, yes.”  
   
Her legs were quite weak and shivery by the time she finished.  
   
***  
   
Regent and Taylor had dressed quite smartly for the visit; Regent in a button-down shirt and tie, and Taylor in a knee-length dress.  Aisha still thought she didn’t look quite feminine enough to wear a dress.   _No wonder she prefers jeans,_  she thought.  
   
Brian had gone with a dark polo shirt and slacks, while Aisha had decided to revisit her old favourite of strapless top and ripped denim shorts.  Brian was more than a little angry, but she honestly didn’t give a shit.  
   
Alec greeted Brian warmly, and Aisha a little more warmly.  She met his eye, and grinned secretly.  He grinned back.  
   
Taylor was polite to Aisha, but greeted Brian with a hug, which he seemed to not really expect.  
   
 _Hey,_  thought Aisha,  _that’s **my**  big bro you’re manhandling._  
   
***  
  
The rissoles were cooking; Brian had to stay in the kitchen to keep an eye on them, and Taylor elected to keep him company.  They sat at the kitchen table and chatted; Aisha found it mind-numbingly boring.  
   
 _For fuck’s sake,_  she wanted to say.   _At least kiss or something.  Make out. Suck his cock.  Fuck her over the table.  Do anything except just sit there and **talk**._  
   
And then Alec caught her eye, and tilted his head sideways, toward the living room.  She rose and followed immediately.  
   
***  
   
He sprawled on the sofa languidly, taking up most of it.  She sat next to him, intensely aware of his gaze, somewhat aroused by it.  
   
“So,” she said.  “You control people with your mind, right? How does that work?  Can you control me, right now?”  
   
“Only in little ways,” he admitted.  “I might be able to make you trip while walking, or drop a gun you were holding. And if you had your power on, I wouldn’t be able to affect you at all.”  
   
She leaned closer. “What if I didn’t resist?” she asked softly.  
   
His eyebrows rose. “Why would you not resist?” he asked, in a rather intrigued tone of voice.  
   
She smiled.  “I might find it ... exciting.  Kinky.  To be made to do something against my will.”  She looked directly at him and licked her lips.  “I think I want to find out what it feels like.”  
   
He smiled lazily. “Then give me your hand.”  
   
She reached out her hand, and he took it.  He didn’t do anything strange, just held it.  She thought she might have felt a tickle or two, but that might have been her own mind playing tricks on her.  
   
Eventually, he let her hand go.  “Done,” he said.  
   
She blinked.  “Was that it?  Did it work?” she asked.  
   
And then she found herself standing up, moving in front of Alec, peeling the top off in front of him. Her hands cupped her breasts, and she crawled forward to straddle his lap, letting him lick and suckle her nipples while she ground her pussy down on his groin.  
   
 _Holy fuck,_ she thought.   _He’s doing all this. I’m just the passenger.  This is fucking **awesome.**_  
   
Sliding back off his lap, she stepped out of the shorts as well, leaving her clad in the skimpy red thong.  
   
She looked down at it, hooked a finger through it, pulled it away from herself, let it snap back.  
   
“Oh _, nice,”_  she heard her own voice purr.  
   
She felt her hand push the thong aside and fingers enter her slit, which was wet and rapidly getting wetter.  They rubbed back and forth expertly, making her body gasp with pleasure and go weak in the knees.  
   
 _Fuck,_  she thought,  _he can make my pussy sing harder than I can._  
   
She went to her knees before him, unzipped him, lifted his rapidly-swelling erection from his pants. Bending forward, she sucked on him, tasting his precum, swirling her tongue around his cock.  
   
 _Not as big as Brian’s_ , she noted,  _but still nice._  
   
Lifting her mouth from him, she climbed up on to his lap, slid the thong aside, and lowered herself on to him.  Her body gasped again as he penetrated her deeply, and she began a rocking motion, feeling his cock moving in and out of her in a thoroughly amazing sensation.  
   
Now he grasped her hips as she pumped up and down on him faster and faster, her breath coming in gasps as she felt her orgasm approaching.    
   
She bucked her hips on to him harder and harder, and then climaxed explosively, biting her lip to avoid screaming.  He jerked his hips and came inside her, blasting hot semen deep into her womb.  
   
She settled down on his lab, his cock still up inside her.  
   
“Oh fuck, that was awesome,” she said, and she realised that it was her saying it, not Alec saying it through her.  
   
She stared at him. “I thought you were controlling me?” she said.  
   
He nodded.  “I was, until about a minute ago.  Gave you back the reins and you came home like a trouper.”  
   
She shook her head. “I didn’t even notice.”  
   
He grinned.  “So yeah, it works.”  
   
She kissed him, hard. “Fuck yes, it does.”  
   
He grinned and raised an eyebrow.  “So, wanna do this again sometime?”  
   
She ground her pubis down on his, shifting his cock inside her.  “Fuck.  Yes.”  
   
And then she heard Brian’s voice from the kitchen.  “Aisha! Alec!  Come and get it!”  
   
Warned by instinct, she went to stealth mode just before he poked his head around the door.  
   
She wasn’t quite sure what he saw, except that he did not see his sister sitting naked on Alec’s lap with his cock in her pussy.  
   
“Where’s Aisha?” he asked.  
   
“Oh, I think she went to the bathroom,” said Alec.  
   
Brian nodded. “Okay.  We may as well start the meal then.  She can get hers when she gets back.”  
   
He turned away, and Aisha climbed off of Alec’s lap, moving her thong back into place.  She picked up the discarded clothing and re-donned it, grinning at Alec as he put himself away and zipped up.  
   
“Oh, one other thing,” she said quietly.  “The rissoles have a ... special sauce.”  
   
He raised an eyebrow. “Really?” he asked.  
   
She grinned and rubbed her pussy.  “Really.”  
   
Both his eyebrows went up this time.  
   
***  
   
The meal went well, but Brian and Taylor could not understand why Alec kept praising the rissoles, and why Aisha kept giggling like an idiot.   



	3. Brian and Taylor

**Brian and Aisha**  
   
Part Three: Brian and Taylor  
   
   
After dinner, all four of them retired to the lounge, where they sat chatting about inconsequential subjects, while Brian poured wine.  
   
Roughly three minutes and fifteen seconds into this, Aisha got up.  “I,” she declared, “am fucking bored.  So I’m going to my room.”  
   
Brian looked pained. “That’s no way to treat our guests,” he said.  
   
Alec shrugged. “Doesn’t bother me.”  
   
Taylor looked at Aisha. “If you want to go, go,” she said politely.  “Good night.”  
   
Aisha rolled her eyes. “Like I need  _your_  permission,” she said.  “Laterz, homeys.”  She turned and left the room. Moments later, they heard her door bang shut.  
   
Brian looked around at the other two.  “I’m really sorry,” he said helplessly.  “I don’t know what’s been getting into her.  She’s been really acting out lately.”  
   
Alec saluted Brian with his glass.  “Well, you’re doing a good job as far as I can tell,” he said.  He snorted.  “In other words, you’re doing the exact opposite of what my father would have done.”  
   
Brian shook his head. “I think maybe she just needs some alone time.”  
   
***  
   
Aisha sauntered back into the room, wearing just her thong.  Her first port of call was Alec; she climbed on to his lap, ground her pussy into his crotch, and gave him a loud, smacking kiss.  
   
***  
   
Alec leaned back a little in his chair, smiling slightly.  
   
***  
   
Then Aisha strolled over to where Brian and Taylor were sitting on the same sofa.  
   
 _Let’s see if I can’t do something about all this sexual frustration,_  she thought _.  Big bro’s got all that frustration built up, and Taylor isn’t getting laid either, as far as I know._  
   
She leaned over the back of the sofa and slid her hand down into Taylor’s dress.  Her bra was a little large for her, so Aisha was able to slide her hand into the bra cup itself and begin to rub and caress her nipples.  She did this with both hands, and nibbled her neck at the same time.  
   
***  
   
Taylor fidgeted.  She was starting to feel quite restless, and the masculine proximity of Brian didn’t help much.  She crossed her legs, then uncrossed them again.  
   
 _Is it warm in here, or is it just me?_  she asked herself.  
   
And then she looked at Brian, and she felt a tingle that started right between her thighs and spread through her body.  
   
 _Oh, my,_  she thought.   _What was **that**?_  
   
***  
   
Aisha grinned and rubbed Taylor’s clit again, reaching up under her skirt and pulling her panties down just a little to do so.  
   
Then she started sliding fingers in and out of Taylor's pussy, which was beginning to moisten.  
   
***  
   
Taylor was breathing quite heavily by now, her gaze fixed on Brian.   _Wow,_  she thought looking at the wine in her glass.   _This stuff hits me really hard._ She licked her lips _.  Makes me horny as fuck._  
   
***  
   
Taylor seemed to be in the mood now, so Aisha went to where Brian was sitting on the sofa.  Unzipping his pants, she slid his cock out, hiding it with her body, and then started sucking on it gently.  
   
***  
   
Brian’s back arched. He was suddenly and thoroughly aroused, and Taylor was giving him a soft smile and come-hither looks.  
   
 _She really is quite pretty_ , he thought.  
   
He felt another flood of arousal, and looked down to see that his cock was firmly outlined against his pants.  
   
 _God, I want her_ , he thought.  
   
***  
   
Aisha put his cock back in and zipped it away, before going back to Taylor.  Getting down on the floor, she reached up into her skirt and removed her panties, tucking them in her handbag.  Then she pulled Taylor's skirt over her own head and started licking her pussy.  
   
***  
   
Taylor suddenly found herself extremely aroused and looking at Brian, who seemed to feel the same way, and was looking at her.  
   
 _God, I want him_ , she thought.  
   
***  
   
Aisha pulled Taylor’s skirt down as Taylor rose and walked toward Brian.    
   
***  
   
Brian rose as well, and they turned to Alec.  
   
“We’ll see you later,” said Brian, his hand firmly grasping Taylor’s ass and making her giggle.  
   
Alec nodded and grinned. “I’ll lock up when I go,” he agreed.  
   
He watched them leave the room in desperate nonchalant haste.    
   
Alec looked around. “That was impressive,” he said cheerfully to the empty air.  
   
There was no answer.  
   
***  
   
In Brian’s bedroom, Brian was disrobing, looking at Taylor.  
   
As she lifted the dress over her head, he saw that she was wearing no panties.  And then she seemed to get the dress stuck over her head.  
   
***  
   
Aisha grabbed the dress and twisted it around so that Taylor would not be able to pull it up or down. Then she shoved her forward so that she bent over the edge of the bed.   Stepping over to Brian, she leaned down and sucked his cock into her mouth as far as it would go.  
   
***  
   
Watching Taylor’s ass sticking out like that, Brian felt a huge rush of arousal and lust.  He stepped forward, took hold of her hips, and started sliding his large cock between her wet pussy lips.  
   
Tangled in her dress, Taylor suddenly realised that Brian was putting it in  _now_.  His cock felt like a baseball bat.  She struggled and moaned, but Brian kept sliding into her, deeper and deeper, until finally his crotch met her ass..  
   
“Oh god,” she said. “Oh god.”   _I’m really having sex with Brian. I didn’t expect this, didn’t bring protection ... do I even want to **do**  this?_  
  
He moved inside her, and she shuddered all over from the sheer pleasure that generated.   _Stupid fucking question.  Who cares?_  
   
She finally managed to get that damn dress off her, and looked over her shoulder at Brian.  “Can I be on my back?” she asked, a little plaintively.  “I want to see your face.”  
   
***  
   
Aisha appeared, wearing nothing but the thong, astride Alec’s lap.  
   
“Well, Brian is fucking Taylor,” she said cheerfully.  
   
“Huh,” said Alec. “And I thought it would never happen.”  
   
Aisha ground her crotch into his.  “Wanna make me do stuff again?”  
   
He grinned and kissed her, caressing and fondling her breasts.  
   
She found herself reaching under and unzipping him, then pulling him out, and pushing her thong aside. Raising herself up, she slid down on to him, sighing as he filled her pussy up once more.  
   
Slowly, she started pumping her hips up and down, then faster and faster until ...  
   
She stopped.   _Oh god no, don’t stop_ , she moaned internally.  But she slowly got off of him, his cock sliding out of her wet pussy.  Then she got down on the ground on all fours, with her butt in the air.  Alec knelt behind her, and grasped her hips; she felt the tip of his cock pressing against her tight anal channel.  
   
She wanted to protest, but had no voice for it.  His cock invaded her ass, and she found herself arching her back at the pleasure this afforded her.  He slid deep inside her, and then started to pump his cock between her ass cheeks, over and over, deeper and deeper.  
   
She had never been so anally ravaged before, and she was pleasantly surprised; very much so.  
   
He allowed her to play with her pussy while he fucked her ass to a mind-blowing series of orgasms, her eyes crossing from the intensity of the final climax.  
   
***  
   
Taylor settled down on to the bed under Brian, her thighs open and willing; he climbed on top of her, and slowly slid his cock inside her once more.  She wanted him so badly, so desperately, and he knew it.  He had no idea why he’d suddenly felt this burst of arousal toward her, but she had responded, and now ... there was no going back.  
   
She cried out under him as she climaxed for the first time, and her arms tightened around him.  Her vagina felt so tight, so hot, so slippery that he was having trouble holding off on his own orgasm.  He kissed her; she kissed him back, avidly.  His cock slid deep inside her, over and over again. She arched her back and came again, more strongly this time, her tight wet pussy clenching around his thrusting cock.  
   
He felt his own climax arriving fast and he picked up the pace, thrusting into her, deeper and harder, over and over, causing her to open her eyes wide and dig her nails into his back; she was just embarking on another orgasm when he arched his back, thrust hard into her, and started cumming deep inside her hot tight pussy.  
   
The one turned into several, and she cried out mindlessly as her thoughts were blasted to nothingness; he drove his cock into her a few more times as he finished ejaculating, then slowly settled on top of her.  
   
Her last orgasm ripped a whimpering cry from her, and she subsided.  After a while, she whispered, “Uh, Brian?  You’re heavy.”  
   
He rolled to one side, pulling out of her as he did so, and settled down beside her.  
   
“Fuck,” he said softly. “How did  _that_  happen?”  
   
She snuggled lovingly into his chest.  “Repeatedly and very enjoyably, I would say,” she murmured with a sleepy giggle.  
   
“No,” he replied.  “I meant ...”   _I’m not even really attracted to Taylor all that much.  I have no idea why I started coming on to her so hard.  Or why she responded; as shy as she is, I would not have expected that ..._  
  
 _Alec was there. Could he have been controlling us for his own amusement?_  
   
After a moment, he shook his head.   _No.  He doesn’t have that level of fine control over either of us. And we would have noticed._  
   
And then the realisation seeped through him.  
   
 _Fucking **Aisha.**_  
  
 _She could ...  oh fuck._   He looked down at the more than half-asleep Taylor, the smile on her face.  
   
 _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_  he raged internally.   _Aisha just forced Taylor to have sex with me.  And neither of us realised it._  
  
 _Fuck, I just **raped**  her.  And she has no idea._  
   
He came to a cold conclusion.   _And I’m never going to tell her.  As far as she’s concerned, this can be am unexpected one-off that never happens again.  I owe her that much.  Her first time should be a nice experience.  I don’t need to poison it like that for her._  
  
 _But Aisha ..._  
  
 _Aisha and I are going to have **words.**_


	4. Brian and Aisha

**Brian and Aisha**  
   
Part Four: Brian and Aisha  
   
   
“What the  _fuck_  do you think you’re doing?” stormed Brian, slamming open the door to Aisha’s room and stamping on in.  
   
He paused as he realised that she was reclining back on her bed, wearing nothing but a see-through pair of lacy knickers, with a tablet perched on her knees.  
   
“What the fuck, bro?” she demanded, but she didn’t cover up.  In fact, from his point of view, he was looking right up between her legs, and he watched her thighs open a little, giving him a much better view of where her dark labia pressed against the translucent cloth of her panties.  
   
“I said, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” he snapped.  “And put something on!”  
   
“Why the fuck should I?” she demanded, sitting up more, which gave him a better view of her gorgeous breasts – bigger than Taylor’s, he noted absently – and letting her legs fall even wider open.  The cloth on her panties was now quite strongly stretched over tempting flesh beneath.  “It’s my fucking room,  You’re the one who just fucking walked in.  You don’t like it, you leave.”  
   
He stood there for a moment.  “Fuck!” he raged.  He walked right up to the edge of the bed and pointed down at her.  “You fucking coerced Taylor into having sex with me!”  
   
“Fuck off I did,” she retorted.  “You’re the one who dragged her off to bed.  Shoved your cock in her when she was bent over, trying to get her dress off.”  
   
He frowned.  “How did you –“  Then he realised.  “You were there!  You pushed her over!”  
   
Aisha grinned.  “Not saying I did, not saying I didn’t.  But tell me this.  Did she enjoy it?”  
   
He clenched his lips together.  
   
“Yes,” he admitted, almost painfully.  
   
“And did you get your rocks off, big bro?”  She had a distinctly wicked look in her eye.  
   
This time he clenched his teeth.  “Yes,” he admitted grudgingly.  
   
“You or her have any regrets?”  
   
He recalled the goodbye, Taylor holding him close, kissing him gently.  The offer to do it again, any time, was plain.  
   
 _Do I regret it?_  he wondered.   _Would I do it again if she offered?_  
   
 _I don’t feel that needy, but hey, if she’s offering a no-strings fuck, sure._  
  
 ** _She_** _certainly enjoyed it._  
   
He shook his head, reluctantly.  “No,” he ground out.  “No regrets.”  
   
“Well then,” she said airily, “what’s the fucking problem?”  
   
“The problem is that you  _made_  us –“  
   
‘- do something that you enjoyed immensely and you’ll probably do again,” she interrupted.  She sat up, he breasts jiggling slightly.  “I  _facilitiated_  you, big bro.  I opened the way.  I made it possible for two people who aren’t getting laid to get laid, big time.”  She grinned.  “You should be thanking me, not yelling at me.”  
   
“But it’s still wrong,” he insisted.  “That sort of thing ...”  
   
“- is  _nothing_  compared to what you or Skitter or Lisa or Regent or Bitch do to the poor bastards who cross you, every day you go out there,” she pointed out.  “What I did?  It made Taylor happier.  It made her smile.  Now tell me again how that’s a  _bad_  thing.”  She put down the tablet and reached for a jar of moisturiser on the nightstand.  Opening it, she dug out some and started massaging it into her breasts.  
   
He stared.  “What the fuck are you doing now?” he demanded.  
   
“Moisturising my tits, duh,” she said.  “Keeps the skin nice and supple.  I start this early, by the time I’m forty, I’ll still have the tits of a twenty year old.”  
   
He was having a very hard time keeping his eyes off how her hands were squeezing and caressing her breasts, and how her nipples were now very hard, very swollen.  
   
She grinned.  “You wanna do ‘em for me?” she asked.    
   
His brain overloaded, for just a moment.  
   
His libido was intensely aware that the incredibly sexy girl on the bed in front of him, naked except for a pair of panties that made her look even  _more_  naked, was rubbing her hands all over her breasts, and asking if he wanted to do the same thing.  
   
The fact that this was his sister was dismissed as an irrelevant matter by his libido.  In fact, it wanted to know if she wanted moisturiser rubbed anywhere else, such as inside that amazingly sexy little pussy slit.  
   
“N-no,” he muttered, backing toward the door.  He was highly aware that he was becoming erect, just watching his sister playing with her breasts.  “Just next time – don’t play any tricks on Taylor.  Let  _her_  decide if she wants to have sex with me.”  
   
“Sure thing, bro,” she agreed, taking another fingerfull of the moisturiser and lifting the waistband of her panties.  “I won’t fuck with Taylor.”  As she slid her hand inside, he retreated rapidly, slamming the door shut behind him.  
   
She giggled as she massaged the moisturiser into her soft, tender tissues.  
   
 _Mmm,_  she thought,  _this feels so good._  
  
She recalled licking Taylor’s pussy.   _She’s no blonde, but she tasted nice.  Wonder if she’d be interested in a little me-on-her loving time?_  
   
As she felt the pleasure building, she giggled at the look on his face just before he had fled her room.  
   
 _Game, set and match to yours truly_ , she grinned.  
   
***  
   
She opened his bedroom door and walked in.  For a change, she was wearing the same see-through panties she’d had on when he stamped into her room.  Her breasts shone with the moisturiser she’d applied, as did her thighs.  Her distended labia now pressed quite hard against the flimsy cloth, and juices oozed through to coat the fabric and render it virtually transparent.  
   
She was  _so_  turned on by what she was about to do.  
   
Climbing up on the bed, she pushed back the covers until his body was uncovered in all its muscular glory.  She still really liked Regent’s bod, but until he actually took off his clothes to fuck her, she would only have this to work with.  
   
And she had to admit, he had an impressive physique.  She ran her hands over his body, feeling the biceps, grabbing his thigh muscles.   _All the stronger to shove your cock into Taylor’s pussy,_ she thought with a grin.   _Among other things._  
   
He slept on his back; the boxers he slept in were a little low, his pubic hair showing over the waistband.  She grabbed them and pulled them off, a little at a time, until he was entirely naked, and still sound asleep.  
   
 _And now for the main event._  
   
 _I love you, bro, and I know it’s wrong, but I have **got**  to get this cock up inside me.  _She mentally shrugged.   _And fuck, I don’t care about right or wrong.  I care about getting a good hard fuck._  
   
Straddling his legs, she bent her head and started licking and sucking on his flaccid penis.  He took a little while to respond, but respond he did.  His thick cock began to swell under her ministrations, until it became quite hard, standing up and throbbing against her hand.  
   
He shifted under her, no doubt engaged in a lurid dream,  but did not wake.  
   
She grinned.  Moving forward, she slipped out of the panties, raised herself up over his monumental erection, and started sliding his cock up and down between her slickly-juiced labia.  A moan arose from her lips;  _good god, that feels fucking **awesome**._  
   
And then, slowly, surely, she began to press down on the head of his cock.  Her labia parted and spread; he slid a little way into her.   _Good fucking god,_ she wondered,  _is this thing even legal?_  
   
Under her, he moaned again, hips making vague thrusting motions.  His cock slid three inches into her, and she nearly came from the sheer blast of pleasure.  And then he thrust again, into her hot tight slick wetness, and he slid all the way home; breathless, unable to move, she sat atop his cock, her shaven pussy scratched by his rough pubic hair.  
   
 _Fuck,_  she thought.    _Fuck. This is fucking insane._   Fireworks and pinwheels of pleasure danced past her eyes.  
   
 _This isn’t a cock, it’s a fucking weapon of pussy devastation._  
   
And then he moved; still not awake, he grasped her hips and rolled over with her.  Before she knew it, she was pinned to the bed, his weight upon her, his cock buried in her pussy.  
   
 _Fuck –_  she thought, just before he started to.  
   
***  
   
He wasn’t gentle about it, but nor did she particularly want him to be.  Her legs were spread wide as he slid his cock in and out of her tight wet slippery pussy, driving deep into her, over and over and over again.  She grunted at his insistent thrusts, meeting them, riding them, taking them.  The pleasure in her body mounted in leaps and bounds; she felt her eyesight waver.  
   
And then his eyes opened.  “What the fuck?” he demanded, even as his hips continued to pump smoothly into her tight young psssy.  
   
“Oh god, Brian,” demanded Aisha.  “Fuck me.  Just fuck my pussy.  Ask fucking questions later.”  
   
It would have taken someone of much greater willpower than Brian Laborn to stop at that very moment, and he didn’t even try.  Instead, he upped the tempo, driving cries of pleasure and delight from Aisha as her pleasure mounted and then burst into her head.  
   
He fucked her hard and fast, his cock sliding in and out of her slippery wetness over and over again, driving her to one spectacular orgasm after another, until he finally hunched his back, drove his cock to the hilt inside her, and blasted her womb with jet after jet of hot incestuous seed.  
   
***  
   
Slowly he subsided, his cock slowly deflating and slipping out of Aisha, its length giving her a long and drawn-out pleasurable sensation as it did so.  
   
He rolled off her, and lay beside her.  She propped herself up on one elbow.  
   
“Well, big bro, how does sister snatch go for you?”  
   
“Aisha –“ he said.  “That was  _wrong_.  On so many levels.”  
   
She grinned impudently.  “And yet, you kept fucking me, and you came inside me.  Lots and lots, by the feel of it.”  
   
He shook his head despairingly.  “Fuck, I couldn’t help it,” he groaned.  “It was  _so good.”_  
   
She took his hand and placed it on her soft, wet, just-fucked sex.  It was still buzzing with sensation, and the touch nearly set her off again.  “And it can be again,” she breathed.   _“Any_  time you want me.”  
   
It was mean of her, she knew.  He had just finished cumming inside her; the pleasurable feelings were no doubt still rampaging through his body.  Right now, he was as vulnerable as he was going to get.  Basically, he had no fucking chance of resisting.   _So who wants to give him a fair chance?_  she thought.   _I want that fucking cock inside me again._  
   
Involuntarily, he slipped a finger into her; she groaned and arched her back, spreading her thighs to give him better access.  Slowly he worked his finger in and out of her, as she moaned and rubbed her tits.  She saw, in the dim light, his cock begin to stir again, and she reached out and began to pump it slowly, back and forth.  It came to full hardness, amazingly quickly.  
   
As in a dream, he pushed her on to her back.  Getting between her open, willing thighs, he poised his cock at her pussy lips, and then slowly pushed into her.  As he began to thrust into her once more, she arched her back and moaned.  
   
“Oh yeah, big bro,” she told him.  “ _That’s_  the way.”  
   
[  
](http://questionablequesting.com/index.php?topic=449.msg56788#msg56788)


	5. Shower Time

Brian and Aisha  
  
Part Five: Shower Time  
  
  
  
Brian slowly let wakefulness seep back into his mind.  He was tired; why was he tired? He had gone to bed after the get-together last night … wait, was that right?  Had he really had sex with Taylor?  The memory did seem particularly vivid.  Lying naked in bed, he found himself begin to harden at the recollection.  
   
And then he opened his eyes, and there was Aisha, right next to him.  Also naked. And he recalled what he had woken up to, in the middle of the night.   _Fuck._  
   
 _Aisha was fucking me, and I didn’t stop her. I just … fucked her.  A lot._  
   
His memory, as if trying to make up for its earlier shortfall, supplied full sound and colour for what he’d done with Aisha. He’d fucked her.  After realising what he was doing, he had still climbed on top of her, put his cock into her, and fucked her until they both had screaming orgasms.  
   
And that hadn’t been the last time either. Twice more, if his memory served. Once with her on top, once with him taking her from behind, doggy-style.  
   
 _Fuck._   He wanted to groan out loud, but Aisha’s exremely desirable, extremely naked body was curled up next to him  _– those really are some very nice tits she’s got –_  and he didn’t want to wake her.  
   
 _All I wanted was to make her safe, give her a place to be where she didn’t have to be worried about being molested by whatever creep Mom brings home._  
   
***  
   
He recalled that day very clearly.  Getting the text from her:  _Please come.  Help me._   Getting to the house.  Finding out what had happened – or nearly happened – between this latest dirtbag, and Aisha, a scared girl a third of his age.  
   
Brian was only eighteen, maybe half this jerk’s age, but he had been trained by his father to fight, and he knew how.  And so he beat the ever-loving shit out of the guy.  And even then he had to search the apartment three times before he found her, cowering in a cupboard that he was sure he’d looked in before.  
   
“Come on,” he’d said.  “You’re safe now.”  
   
***  
   
 _And I want it to be true.  I don’t want her getting hurt.  And I really should not be having sex with my younger sister._  
  
But, his brain reminded him, she had instigated the whole thing.  She had manipulated him and Taylor into having sex – rather enjoyable sex, if he recalled right – and then after he was asleep, she had sneaked into his bedroom and climbed on board herself.  
   
 _What am I going to do with her?_  
   
The question went unanswered, as Aisha stirred and looked up at him.  “Oh, good morning, sexy, sexy big brother.”  She stretched, and rubbed her breasts against his chest.  “Did you sleep well?”  
   
Brian forced a smile.  “Yeah,” he said.  _I have to talk to her._   “Listen, about last night –“  
   
But she was gone, disappeared under the sheets. And before he could figure out where, a small hand grabbed his half-hard cock, and then her mouth clamped on to it.  
   
 _Oh god oh god oh god that feels so fucking good oh god._  
   
She sucked busily at him until he was straining not to come, his shaft a rock-hard obelisk jutting from his hips.  
   
And then, just as he thought she was going to give him the final relief, she took her mouth away from him, and scrambled out of bed.  
   
“Well, gonna take a shower now!  You can finish that on your own, can’t you?”  
   
With a giggle and a backward flirtatious glance that set his blood on fire, she scampered out of the room.  He sighed and tried to masturbate, but the image of her bobbing breasts, her tight little ass cheeks, and the fact that she would be waiting in the shower, hot water running over her naked body, willing to let him do whatever her wanted with her …  
   
 _Christ almighty.  An overprotective big brother stands no chance at all, doesn’t he?_  
   
With a sigh, he slid out of bed and headed for the bathroom.  
   
***  
   
She was in the shower, water running, by the time the bathroom door opened.   _Fuck me, he took thirty seconds longer than I expected.  That’s some serious self-control there, big bro._  
   
As he moved toward the shower cubicle, erection leading the way, she deliberately dropped the soap.  “Oh, whoops!” she said, and bent all the way over to pick it up. At the same time, she parted her thighs and thrust her butt backward.  She knew full well her tight little pussy would be on full display for Brian when he stepped into the shower cubicle.  
   
 _Oh yeah, big bro, put that cock of yours where it belongs.  In my snatch._  
   
But he didn’t.  Grasping her arm, he stood up and turned her around.  And then he kissed her.  
   
She was not a bad kisser, although she had some practice.  Brian had had a lot more practice than her, and it showed.  By the time their lips parted, she was clinging to him, knees weak and pussy on fire.  
   
 _Holy fuck, that was a fucking kiss lke no other._  
   
Before she could recover, he lifted her bodily by the waist, until her tight young sweet pussy was poised over his upright erection.  Sliding his cock into her, he pushed her up against the wall and let her slide down until his cock was solidly embedded inside her.  She gasped and moaned, feeling that she had been filled up a little past her capacity.  
   
 _Christ, big bro, where did you get this cock **from**?  Big  & Tall R Us?_  
   
Holding on to her waist, he began fucking her up against the shower wall, her feet a good six inches off the floor – somewhat more, once she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
   
***  
   
Brian groaned.  Aisha’s pussy seemed even tighter, hotter and slipperier than it had, last night.  He felt like his cock was in a vice, one that was gradually tightening on him in a most exquisitely pleasurable manner.  He kept thrusting into her, shoving her back against the wall, sliding his cock hard up inside her, over and over again.    
   
***  
   
Aisha couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t even speak coherently.  Her breasts bounced, her hard nipples pressed against her brother’s chest, and she moaned with every thrust.   Her nails dug into his back as his cock punished her tight young pussy.  
   
And then he let go of her waist.  
   
And she found out exactly long and thick his cock really  _was_.  
   
Her eyes opened wide and she let out a muffled scream as his cock went all the way home, up inside her tight, wet, hot slippery pussy.  She felt like she was being split apart.    _Fuck me, it’s nudging my fucking **tonsils**._  
   
Then he grabbed her ass, and kept fucking her. Three strokes later, she came, hard, squeezing his cock with every muscle back of her labia.  The orgasm was exceptional, and she screamed loud enough to deafen him, her tight pussy muscles clamping around his thrusting cock.  
   
***  
   
His own orgasm was not far away; he could feel it. He had to fuck her deeper, harder … she cried out as he drove into her tight wet snatch as hard as he could, brutalising her labia, stretching them beyond endurance.  She screamed and came again, her head lolling back, her eyes rolling up in her head.  The sheer pleasure blasting through her was too much for her, and she passed out, still impaled hard on his cock.  
   
And then he finally came, falling back against the far wall of the shower, as his cock erupted inside Aisha, jerking and spurting jet after jet of his hot seed directly into her young womb.  He fell to his knees, pulling Aisha on to his cock over and over again, thrusting until he stopped coming.  
   
By the time he got his breath, Aisha was beginning to stir.  His cock deflated gradually and slid out of her; he caught her before she fell, and guided her to the floor.  
   
Sitting in the shower, water falling on her head, she looked around and blinked.  
   
“The fuck just happened?” she said.  
   
Brian grinned.  “You just came so hard that you passed out,” he explained.  “I’ve seen it happen.  Not often, but I have seen it happen.”  
   
“Fuck me,” she replied.  “I know I came hard, but that’s fucking insane.”  She looked with respect at him and his cock.  “I’m gonna have to stop taking you for granted, big bro,” she said.    
   
He raised an eyebrow.  “Does that mean you’re going to help with the housework?”  
   
She snorted.  “Not fucking likely.”  
   
“Really?” he said.  “What if I told you I’d stop fucking you till you got your chores done?”  
   
“Never fucking happen,” she boasted.  “You like sister snatch too much.”  To illustrate, she spread the reddened lips of her tight young pussy, in a totally lewd manner.  White gobs of cum oozed out.  
   
He had to admit, this was true.  He did like fucking her, far more than he liked to admit even to himself.  
   
“Okay, fine,” he said.  “For each chore you do – and do properly – next week, you get a sexual favour.  I eat your pussy, I give you a fuck wherever you want, within reason, I give you a foot massage and then fuck you.  Stuff like that.”  
   
“Can one of my favours be that you invite Alec over?” she asked.  “Because I want to try a threesome with you guys.”  
   
“Wait, what?’ said Brian.  “Since when have you been fucking Alec?”  
   
“Since last night,” said Aisha with a grin.    
   
Brian ran his hand through his wet hair. “Jesus christ,” he muttered. “What does he think about it?”  
   
“Oh,” said Aisha, “he doesn’t know about it yet,” She grinned.  “I’m thinking he’ll be horny enough not to care.  Though he might like guys too.”  Her grin widened.    
   
Brian gave her a hard stare.  “Not helping,” he said firmly.  
   
“Okay,” she said.  “Maybe not a threesome with Alec – but maybe one with Taylor.”  She grinned at him.  “I guarantee you, big bro, she would say yes if you called her up and asked for a fuck.”  
   
Brian sighed.  “Yeah, I guess,” he said with a grin.  “But you gotta earn these favours first.  So, up you get, little sis.”  
   
“Maybe just one more fuck?” asked Aisha.  She eyed his limp cock hopefully.  
   
“No,” he said firmly.  “But if you decided to dress like a slut – that is, more or less your normal clothing – I would probably be inclined to bend you over the sofa or drag you off to my room, any time I felt like shoving my cock into you.”  
   
Aisha grinned.  She had  _lots_  of clothes like that.  
   
He sighed.   _Well, at least she’s fucking someone I_ **trust.**  
  
  
  
 


	6. The Seduction of Taylor

**Brian and Aisha**  
   
Part Six: The Seduction of Taylor  
   
Brian was in the process of cleaning the kitchen after breakfast when Aisha walked past the doorway into the living room with the vacuum cleaner.  She was also wearing a t-shirt and loose sweat pants.  
   
 _Huh,_  he thought.   _That's not as slutty as what she normally wears.  What's she up to?_  
  
His suspicions were confirmed when she passed by again; she had shed the sweat pants to reveal her favourite tattered denim shorts over torn leggings.  When she bent over to free something from the nozzle, he swore he could see individual muscles outlined by the tautness of the leggings around her ass.  In fact, he was almost certain he could see the outline of her pussy lips against the tightly stretched cloth.  
   
He felt his cock start to harden, but he told himself that she was only teasing, and he really should get the kitchen clean.  
   
***  
   
Aisha grinned.  She knew he was looking. She wiggled her butt and spread her thighs invitingly as she fiddled at the nozzle, then finally straightened up and continued to vacuum.    
   
***  
   
The next time Aisha passed by, she was cobwebbing.  She bent over to sweep the cobwebber over something, and Brian clearly saw the open neck of her shirt gape wide, her bare breasts swaying enticingly within.  This time when his cock got hard, it stayed hard.  
   
***  
   
Brian thought that his sister had abandoned all pretence of modesty when he saw her next; as far as he could tell, she was naked from the waist down.  And then she turned and bent over and her firm young buttocks spread invitingly, and he saw that she was sporting possibly the skimpiest red thong that he'd ever had the privilege of seeing almost covering a woman's assets.  
   
As she mopped the floor, she seemed to need to do a lot of bending over and flexing her taut ass-cheeks.  And then she left his field of view, and he breathed a sigh of relief.  
   
It was short-lived, however, as she returned shortly to dust the sofa and fluff out the pillows, wearing just the thong and nothing else.  Brian stood it for a short while, but when she started playing with herself, he had had enough.  
   
***  
   
Aisha didn't look toward the kitchen, but she knew her big brother was there, watching her body move.  She lifted one pillow, plumped it, then bent far over to replace it.  Reaching back between her thighs, she ran her fingers teasingly under the narrow strip of cloth ostentatiously intended to cover her pussy, parting her slick, swollen labia with her index and middle fingers. Rubbing herself with increasing urgency, she slid the two fingers knuckle-deep into herself.  
   
Moaning softly and tweaking her nipples with her other hand, she worked her fingers in and out of her tight wet pussy a couple of times, spreading them lewdly to expose the interior of her pulsating vaginal canal to her big brother's gaze. Then she pulled them out, and slid them just a little way farther up between her invitingly spread buttocks until she reached the tight brown pucker of her asshole, freshly and comprehensively lubricated for the occasion.  
   
Brian watched her slide the two fingers into her asshole, the tight anal sphincter opening and stretching to allow her entry to her own rear passage.  His penis was thoroughly erect by now as he watched his sister's shamelessly erotic sex play; he undid his jeans as he moved up behind her.  
   
She felt his hands grasp the thong and wrench it down out of the way.  Then he took hold of her hips.  She pulled her hand out of his way and braced herself as he pushed his thick cock between her labia.  She felt her soft, slippery pussy expand to accept him as he drove hard into her.  
   
He was so big inside her, so string, so forceful.  She cried out as he ravished her, pushing his penis deep into her slippery wetness, over and over again.  But she wanted something more, something different.  
   
"Brian!" she gasped.  "My ass!  Fuck me in the ass!"  
   
He slid into her twice more, driving deep, making her cry out with unadulterated pleasure as he stretched her tight pussy, then he pulled all the way out of her. Setting his blunt thick cock head at the entrance to her tightest hole, he pushed inwards.  She cried out as her smooth rounded buttocks were pushed apart, as her tight little orifice was stretched wider and wider, as he forced his way inside her.  
   
Aisha gasped with pain and arousal; the two sensations were inseparable as her big brother forcibly penetrated her tight asshole.  His cock was bigger than Alec's, as she had previously noted, but the difference was only now truly brought home to her as she felt her anus being forced to stretch wider and wider to accommodate his intruding member. The liberal amount of lube she had previously applied was the only thing allowing him to plunder her ass in this fashion without causing her excruciating pain.  
   
There  _was_  pain, as he pulled at her hips and rammed his cock ever deeper between her yielding buttocks, but it was a  _good_  kind of pain, the type that turned her on, the type that made her push her ass back to meet his insistent thrusting, the type that made her -  
   
She came, squeezing her rectal muscles tight around his invading penis, convulsing under him on the sofa, screaming his name.  Abruptly, all of the muscles gripping him relaxed, and he slid the rest of the way into her without opposition.  
   
She panted, face pressed up against the back cushions of the sofa, her buttocks spread farther apart, her tender asshole opened wider, than they had ever been before.  She could feel his length within her, stretching her delicate internal tissues, and she moaned softly.  
   
Brian looked down at where his not inconsiderable length was buried to the hilt between his sister's very sexy teenage buttocks.  The sensation of her ass gripping his cock was insane; he had had more than one lover, but never before had he felt such heat, such tightness around his erection before.  
   
Under him, she moaned.  Around his penis, her thoroughly filled asshole pulsed slowly with her heartbeat.  
   
 _Fuck_ , he thought, a little of the cloud of pure lust clearing from his mind.   _What the fuck am I doing?  She can't take **this**._  
   
"Aisha?" he asked.  "Are you okay?"  
   
She turned her head slightly.  "Not," she gritted, "if you don't start fucking me  _right now_."  
   
 _Oh,_  he thought.   _Oh, right._  
   
***  
   
His erection was still rock solid,; Aisha felt every vein, every roughness in the skin, even the extra thickness of his foreskin as it dragged over the twitching, delicate tissues of her ass.  She felt another orgasm building as he slid out of her, then drove home again.  
   
 _Oh god oh god,_  she thought, quite unable to speak.    _Oh god yes, big brother, just like that._   Reaching back, she rubbed at her tautly erect clitoris, and pushed two fingers into her streaming pussy.   
   
The utter unbelievable tightness of her ramped his own arousal to record levels; three strokes in, and he knew he was going to cum soon.  Four strokes in, she came again, bucking under him, driving her ass back at his strongly thrusting erection.  
   
He didn't quite make it to ten strokes before her fifth orgasm drove him over the edge; he drove hard into her, his testicles bumping softly against her distended labia, and then erupted.  She screamed and came a sixth and seventh time as his cock spewed sticky white semen all over the inside of her bowels.  
   
Slowly, he withdrew his deflating penis from her throbbing, twitching ass; she felt a rush of cold air as her overstretched muscles tried to pull her anus back into shape.  She collapsed over the sofa, pulling her fingers from her vaginal canal, moaning and shuddering slightly.  
   
He watched as a trickle of semen escaped from her slowly closing asshole, then sat down beside her.  
   
"So," he said with a grin, "was it worth it?"  
   
She looked up at him as she gradually regained control of her body. "Well, my ass is kind of on fire right now," she admitted, "but  _fuck_  yeah."  
   
He leaned down and kissed her on the lips; she responded ardently.  By the time it finished, she was stroking his cock back to erection, and he was caressing her breasts.  "Well, if you're a very good girl," he murmured, "or rather, a very  _bad_  girl, I might do it to you again sometime."  
   
"Ooh, I  _like_  that," she breathed, then lowered her head and took his mostly hard erection into her mouth.  He gasped as her lewdly aggressive lips and tongue and teeth brought him to full arousal, and then she took her mouth from him. Stepping out of the thong, she climbed up on to the sofa and straddled him, lowering herself on to him, allowing his rigidly erect cock-head to slide up between her arousal-slick swollen labia. As she slowly engulfed his hardness, she whispered in his ear, " _Now_  you can fuck my pussy."   
   
With her vagina around his cock as opposed to the slightly more fragile tissues of her ass, gone was any need for the relatively slow and careful pace they had held before.  She rode his penis hard and fast, sliding her hot wet vagina up and down along his shaft like a girl possessed.  He kissed her frantically, lowered his mouth to suckle and nip at her breasts, and gripped her buttocks with his strong hands.  She gasped as he found her still-tender ass and slid a finger inside her, fucking her with it as she drove her tightly-squeezing pussy up and down his rigid cock.  
   
She came hard around him, her frentic pace lighting a fire inside her loins that exploded into fireworks again and again.  He grasped her hips, pulling her hard down on to his length, so that he penetrated deeply into her, making cry out and climax even more violently.  
   
When he came, he thought the top of his head was coming off; embedded deep within her soft vaginal canal, he spurted jet after jet of hot white semen into her softly pulsating womb.  She came again, almost at the same time; they slumped back against the sofa back, both covered in sweat and panting hard.  
   
“Oh god,” he gasped.  “Your ass is spectacular, but there’s nothing wrong with your pussy either.”  
   
She leaned against him, still firmly impaled on his hard penis.   _“I’ll_  say,” she agreed, and kissed him.  Then she grinned wickedly and began to work her hips back and forth.  “Wanna try for seconds?” she murmured, squeezing her talented vaginal muscles around his slowly softening erection.  
   
“Better not,” he said with a grin.  “We want to save some for the threesome with Taylor.”  
   
Her eyes opened wide.   _“Really?”_  she asked.  
   
“Really,” he confirmed.  “You did a good job with the living room when you weren’t flashing your every naughty body part at me.  You earned your sexual favour.”  
   
“Ooh,” she said.  “Ooh, I’m just going to go and clean the bathroom.”  She climbed off him; his deflating penis slid out of her and flopped wetly on to his leg.  “Maybe my bedroom too.”  
   
He stared at her.  “Are you feeling all right? You didn’t hit your head when you were cumming just now, did you?”  
   
She grinned at him.  “I want to be  _ahead_  with the sexual favours, big bro.  Get with the program.”  
   
And she was gone, running naked through the house with semen still trickling down her thighs from her ass and pussy.  Brian grinned and leaned down to pick up the discarded thong.  It didn’t look any more substantial than it had when she was wearing it.  
   
He frowned, wondering why he was holding his hand out like that.  Shrugging, he got up from the sofa.  Maybe now he could get the kitchen clean without Aisha to distract him with sex.  
   
Even though he’d just come twice in relatively quick succession, and his cock felt like it had been skinned alive after being in Aisha’s ass, a not inconsiderable part of him wished that she would come back to distract him some more. It might be more than a little disturbing to be regularly having sex with one’s sister, but the fringe benefits – ie, having insanely awesome sex on a very regular basis – were beginning to offset any qualms that he had.  
   
***  
   
Taylor knocked on the door of Brian’s apartment.  She wasn’t sure what she expected from this visit; the sex with Brian last time had hit them both from out of the blue, even if she’d been left speechless and drooling with pleasure.  When Brian decided to really let loose and give her both barrels, so to speak, he really delivered.  She was still tingling between the legs from what he’d done to her, over and over and over again.  
   
But would he expect sex again?  Was  _she_  expecting sex?  Or had it been a one-off?  
   
And how was she to ask any of those questions?  
   
The door opened.  Brian answered, wearing a T-shirt and jeans.  “Hi,” he said.  “Come on in.”  
   
She smiled and entered.  “How are you?” she asked.  
   
“I’m doing really great,” he replied, and kissed her on the lips, his mouth firm on hers.  
   
After a moment’s hesitation, she kissed him back, her arms going around him.  His hands cupped her butt and squeezed; she instinctively moved closer to him, and felt his hardness trapped between them.  
   
 _So, it’s definitely sex then,_  she thought.  And a warm feeling spread throughout her body, centred low in her belly.  Her body, at least, did not disapprove in the slightest.  
   
“Mmm,” she murmured into his mouth.  “Are we going to eat, or shall we go straight to the bedroom?”  
   
He kissed her again.  “I cooked. Aisha helped.  Let’s eat first.”  He kissed her again, cupping her breast, squeezing the nipple through the fabric and making her gasp.  “We might need to build up our strength.”  
   
“Mmm,” she agreed, rubbing herself against what she could feel of his erection. “Last night was a bit sudden and unexpected.  I’m still not sure what happened.  Tonight, let’s make it last.”  
   
He agreed, cupping her breast again.  
   
She grinned at him, then peeled off her t-shirt, took off her bra, then put the shirt back on again.  Tucking the bra into her pocket, she kissed him.  “Now you know I’ve got nothing on under it.”  
   
“I like it,” he smiled, tweaking her nipple again.  This time, with only one layer of cloth to work through, it worked much better, and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out.  
   
“Watch it,” she growled, “or I’ll drag you off to the bedroom, meal or no meal.”  
   
He grinned.  “Okay, okay.   We can wait till after.”  
   
***  
   
Taylor cut a slice of sausage, chewed and swallowed.  Aisha looked at her over the table; she was wearing a red outfit that left far too much breast, in Taylor’s opinion, exposed to all and sundry.   
   
“So, what do you think?” asked Aisha with a grin.  “Brian and me worked on the sauce.”  
   
Brian tried hard not to snort; he had watched Aisha put the sausages up inside her vagina, one at a time, carefully sliding them into her until they were entirely engulfed, while he kissed her and rubbed her clitoris.  By the time she withdrew them, they were thoroughly marinated in her juices.  He suspected that there was more than a hint of the semen that he had also deposited inside her, earlier.  
   
Taylor frowned, concentrating on the taste.  “It’s different,” she said.  “Kind of … musky, I guess.  I actually kind of like it.”  She ate another bite.  “Yeah,” she said.  “It might be a bit of an acquired taste, but I do like it.”  She tilted her head to one side.  “You’ve used this sauce before, haven’t you?  The last time I ate over here.”  
   
Brian eyed Aisha; she grinned and shrugged.  “Maybe just a little,” she said with a grin.  “I like it myself.”  
   
***  
   
When the meal was over, Aisha volunteered to clear the table and wash up.  
   
Brian stared at her for a moment, then remembered.   _Sexual favours.  Right._  
   
He wondered if he should be disturbed that his sexually precocious sister was actively doing housework – which she roundly despised – in order to have more sex with him. But then his libido cast a resounding vote in favour of ‘win-win situation’ and he decided to let the matter drop.  
   
He needed to give Aisha time to finish the washing up – she seemed to be rushing through it as fast as possible, as it was - so he turned to Taylor and said, “Would you like to dance?”  
   
She looked honestly surprised, but then he put the slow, gentle music on, and she moved into his arms.  
   
They danced, and occasionally they kissed, and he felt himself grow hard where he pressed against her once more.  She definitely felt it too; she pressed against him even harder, and rubbed up and down subtly.  
   
The arousal between them grew, and the kisses became more and more lingering, the glances more smouldering.  Finally, he turned off the music, just as Aisha emerged from the kitchen, and said, “Let’s go to the bedroom.”  
   
She was just as eager as he; by the time they got to the bedroom, she was already out of her t-shirt and working at her jeans.  He put a hand on her arm to slow her down.  
   
“Slowly,” he said softly.  “We have all night.”  He took up a bottle of scented oil.  “Lie down face down on the bed, and I’ll give you a massage.”  
   
 _Wow_ , she thought.   _He’s actually **romancing**  me.  I could really go for this._  
   
She gave him one more kiss, then stripped out of the rest of her clothes and lay face down on the bed.  Her bare skin felt every air current, every fold in the bedclothes under her.  
   
“Close your eyes,” he said softly, sitting on the bed beside her, as naked as she was. She obediently closed her eyes, and felt him pouring the oil gently over her back, a warm stream, slowly trickling over her skin.  
   
And then he straddled her hips; she felt his erection pressing upward between her buttocks, and she found it amazingly erotic.  As his hands began to massage the oil into her back, she thought,  _He could put it into my butt from there.  I wonder if I’d want to stop him?_  
   
She couldn’t make up her mind; the idea of having him taking the virginity of her most secret orifice made her stomach clench in arousal.  It sounded a bit painful, but at the same time sounded very appealing.  
   
His hands worked down over her back, drawing out cramps and making her sigh with more than just pure arousal, as her muscles relaxed.  And then he reached her buttocks, and he massaged them with hard, strong squeezes of his hands which somehow made her more aroused than ever. But he didn’t put his penis inside her butt.  
   
Climbing off her, he said, “Turn over.  Don’t open your eyes yet.”  
   
Obediently, she rolled over.  She felt his hands part her thighs, felt cool air on her open labia.  She could feel the coolness of her juices evaporating from her inner thighs, so aroused was she.  
   
He started massaging her thighs, moving slowly up toward her exposed sex.  She whimpered in anticipation.  Oh god, she needed him to make love to her!  
   
And then, his hands lifted from her thighs.  And something started happening to her labia.  Something soft, and wet, and naughty began to tease them apart. She gasped, her hips trying to push her vagina toward whatever that was.  Her labia parted, the tongue began to lap up her flowing juices; she gasped, shuddering with intense arousal.  And then the tongue flicked her clitoris once, twice, three times, and she arched her back and came hard.  
   
When she recovered, Brian’s mouth was still on her pussy, licking and lapping and drinking of her juices.  She felt wave after wave of utter orgasmic pleasure building inside her.  
   
And then, someone kissed her.  
   
Her eyes flew wide.  Brian’s face, just above hers.  His lips pressed to hers.   _If that’s Brian, then who’s –_  
   
She broke the kiss, looked down the length of her body, to see Aisha, face glued to her crotch, delving and licking and lapping with her tongue.  And she came again, arching her back and moaning with utter release.  
   
“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” she gasped.  “Aisha’s eating me, oh god.”  
   
Brian grinned.  “I know,” he murmured. “She wanted a threesome with you.”  
   
Taylor gasped as another wave of intense pleasure washed through her body.  “But she’s your –“  
   
Brian sighed.  “Yeah.  She seduced both of us.  Long story.  I’m fucking her, she’s fucking me.  I invited you tonight so you could have sex with both of us.  You want to stay, or go?”  
   
He gave a signal, and Aisha lifted her mouth, shiny with Taylor’s juices, from where she had been working so assiduously.  She grinned at Taylor.  
   
Taylor took about two seconds to make the decisions.  “You,” she said, pointing at Aisha, “back to work.  You,” grabbing Brian, “come here.”  
   
And as brother and sister began to work on her once more, Taylor reflected that there a lot worse ways to be seduced.  
   
   
 _In the next post – the Brian/Taylor/Aisha threesome_  
   
Just because I’m mean 


	7. Ménage à Taylor

**Brian & Aisha**  
   
Part Seven: Ménage à Taylor  
   
   
“You,” said Taylor, pointing at Aisha, “back to work.”  
   
Even as she grabbed at Brian, she felt the younger girl’s mouth descending upon her wet, arousal-slick labia once more.  Aisha’s tongue sent thrills of pleasure throughout Taylor’s body, and she felt her thighs open wider.  
   
“You,” she gasped to Brian.  “Come here.”  
   
She kissed him, pulling his face down to hers, pressing her lips hard against his. He responded avidly, sliding his tongue into her mouth; hers went to meet it.  They duelled sensuously for a few moments, while he caressed and squeezed her breasts, and Aisha slid her tongue teasingly along outside Taylor’s labia, licking slowly all the way around her centre of pleasure.  
   
It was intensely frustrating, and intensely arousing.  
   
She got up, pushing Brian back on to the bed, and went to all fours.  Aisha followed her, continuing to lick and lap at her streaming sex, sliding her tongue in and out of Taylor’s slick vaginal canal.  Taylor felt a tingling that she thought might be an impending orgasm.  
   
She lowered her head to Brian’s already mostly-hard erection, and did her best to suck him all into her mouth.  He gasped and arched his back, as she slid her mouth down over his rapidly-swelling penis.  
   
Aisha paused from her steady licking work on Taylor’s juicy vagina to admire the way she sucked Brian’s cock.   _Damn,_  she thought.   _Once we got Taylor loosened up, she turned out to be a real slut.  Just the way I like them._   She imagined a blonde wig on Taylor, and got wet all over again.  
   
Brian gasped as Taylor’s mouth continued to enfold his rampant erection, pushing him deeper and deeper into her throat.  She had her eyes closed, concentrating on doing the best she could, and her lips and tongue were doing very well indeed.  She stroked his shaft and caressed his scrotum, and her mouth was hot and tight and wet about him.  
   
 _Oh god oh god oh god,_  he thought.   _I’ll fuck Aisha’s ass as often as she wants after this.  This was a great idea._  
  
Taylor felt Aisha sliding her tongue sensuously up and down between her labia, and spearing it into her tingling vagina, and she arched her back and came again, sucking hard on Brian’s penis as she did so.  
   
 _I’ve got to get this inside me,_  she thought dizzily, and pulled her mouth off of Brian.  He groaned in protest, but then she crawled forward and straddled him.  Aisha, bereft of a place for her tongue to play, crawled up alongside her and began fondling her breasts.  
   
Taylor reached under herself, and grasped Brian’s thick penis, rubbing it back and forth between her swollen labia.  She ground down hard on her clitoris, nearly sending herself into another orgasm, before she slowly started lowering herself on to his erection.  
   
Brian groaned out loud as Taylor’s tight wetness replaced her mouth.  “Get up here, Aisha,” he ordered.  “I want to eat you.”  
   
Aisha grinned and straddled her brother’s face, lowering her soft, shaven brown and red labia toward his waiting mouth.  She leaned forward and kissed Taylor; Taylor tasted her own musky juices on Aisha’s lips, and found it highly exciting.  She caressed and squeezed Aisha’s shapely breasts as she slid herself farther down upon Brian’s waiting penis.  
   
Aisha kissed her again, and cupped her breasts in turn.  She watched with fascination as Taylor slowly slid down; Taylor was so skinny.  Where did she put all that cock?  And then she stopped wondering, because Brian had taken hold of her thighs and was firmly licking and lapping at her dripping sex.  She arched her back and moaned as he slurped at her juices, and drove his tongue deep inside her.  
   
Taylor gasped as Brian’s thick erection spread her wide, opened her up, slid inside her, deeper and deeper.  It felt too big, too thick, too ... much.  But she could not, would not stop.  There was so much of him to go inside of her, and she wanted it all.  
   
Finally, she felt his pubic hair against her mound, as she came to a stop.  His entire penis was embedded within her tightly-stretched vagina, throbbing gently inside her, making her body sing with pleasure.  
   
She began to work her hips back and forth, making Brian groan and arch his back under her.  He licked and nibbled at Aisha’s wet vagina, sliding his tongue between her labia, teasing her clitoris, and flickering it in and out of her vaginal canal.  
   
Taylor caressed Aisha’s breasts and rubbed her nipples; Aisha gasped and came, spurting her sexual secretions over Brian’s face.  She leaned forward and kissed Taylor again.  
   
“I like your tits,” said Taylor, squeezing them some more.  “They’re bigger than mine.”  She began to ease herself up and down on Brian’s erection, slowly at first, and then more quickly.  
   
“Yeah, all us Laborns are well endowed,” boasted Aisha, watching her brother’s thick cock appearing and disappearing from between Taylor’s well-stretched labia.  
   
Taylor began to work herself up and down on his shaft faster and harder as her excitement grew; she lifted up, slid down, faster and faster.  Harder and deeper.  Driving herself on to him.  
   
Brian lapped and licked at his sister’s streaming pussy, eating her, making her gasp with pleasure, making her grind her labia down on his face.  He felt Taylor’s hot wetness sliding up and down his aching penis, tightly gripping him, up and down, faster and faster.  He wouldn’t be able to hold it off much longer; he was going to come, and soon.  And it would be a big one.  
   
Reaching down, Taylor rubbed at her clitoris, even as the thick cock slid ever deeper into her.  She impaled herself on it, over and over, gasping out her pleasure as Aisha squeezed and fondled her breasts.  And then she came, pushing herself down even harder on to him as she cried out her orgasm.  
   
Brian thrust up into her, holding her hips, driving every last inch of his penis deep inside her wet womanhood, before he came in his turn.  His thrusts were deep and almost brutal, but such was Taylor’s state that they merely increased her arousal, and she kept coming, her climax washing through her, over and over and over again.  
   
As Brian felt his seed jet inside Taylor, he drove his tongue hard up into his sister’s wet and willing vagina, repeating every thrust of his hips with one of his tongue.  Aisha howled and came above him, flooding his face with her hot juices.  
   
He felt his cock spasming, blasting Taylor full of his seed, thrusting into her, sending a conflagration of pleasure through his entire body.  Jet after jet, spurt after spurt, he groaned into his sister’s vagina as he came and came and came inside Taylor.  
   
***  
   
They lay partially side by side, partially tangled over one another, sweating and panting.  Taylor idly rubbed her fingertip in the semen still oozing from between her labia and tasted it.  “Mmm,” she said.  “Wow, you just didn’t want to stop, did you?”  
   
Brian grinned sheepishly.  “You just turned me on so much, the both of you.”  
   
Taylor grinned, then gasped as Aisha rolled over and began to lap at the semen, sending incredible sensations through her body.  “Oh god ... yeah, well, you both ... oh god yes .... do that for me too ... oh fuck, Aisha ... I never knew girls could turn me on ... oh god yes, keep doing that.”  
   
Aisha grinned, Brian's cum already smeared over her mouth, and kept doing that. Taylor lay back and let her legs fall all the way open.  Brian grinned and leaned down to kiss her.  “Wanna watch me fuck Aisha?” he asked softly.  
   
She grabbed him and kissed him hard; Aisha's tongue, delving between her labia, made her arch her back and moan into his mouth.  Their tongues met and clashed, sensually, sexually.  Taylor kept quivering and moaning as Aisha's naughty tongue worked at her labia and clitoris.   
   
"Sixty-nine," ordered Brian, once the kiss finally ended.  "Aisha, you're on top.  Taylor, would you like to see me fuck her pussy or her ass?"  
   
 "Don't - don't care," gasped Taylor.  "Just - oooooh  _GOD!_  - just do it!"  
   
Still quivering from the shattering orgasm that Aisha had just given her, Taylor helped Aisha climb into place above her, whereupon the younger girl resumed her very close and very personal attentions on Taylor's distended labia.  
   
However, now Taylor could perform some attentions of her own on Aisha's sexy little vagina, and she did.  Her tongue delved into Aisha's vaginal canal, causing the dark-skinned girl to moan out loud and push her slick, dripping sex down at Taylor's face.  
   
For her part, Taylor had a personal revelation.   _Hey, I know that taste.  It's the sauce they've been using.  I've been eating food that's been inside Aisha's tight little pussy._  
  
For some reason, this turned her on more than ever, and she ravished and scoured Aisha's labia and vulva with ever-increasing intensity.  Aisha responded by driving her own very talented tongue deep into Taylor's hot wet vaginal canal, lapping at the mixture of Taylor's fluids and Brian's semen that she found there.  
   
 "'Scuse me," murmured Brian, sliding his erect penis in past Taylor's nose, to rest at the entrance to Aisha's own vaginal canal.  Taylor let her head fall back to the bed, barely able in any case to move for the twitching pleasure in her limbs; moments later, Aisha drove her to another orgasm by nibbling at her rigidly erect clitoris.  Washed away on her own personal tidal wave of orgasmic bliss, she watched in a kind of wonder as Brian's cock parted Aisha's swollen, arousal-slick labia, and slid into her.  
   
At the same time, Aisha felt her brother's thick penis penetrating her wet and willing vagina.  "Oh yeah, big bro, do it to me," she breathed, before lowering her face once more to Taylor's quivering labia.  Taylor was only able to twitch and moan feebly beneath her.   
   
Bran held Aisha by the hips as he stroked into her; his erection was enfolded, engulfed, consumed by her hungry vagina.  His penis drove into her slippery wetness over and over again, sliding into her all the way up to the hilt up to the hilt.  She responded by pushing her butt back hard at his invading member, and delving into Taylor's secret depths once more.  
   
Taylor, still in a daze from the monumental orgasm, watched with fascination as Brian's long thick erection disappeared between his sister's swollen, overstretched labia, over and over again.  The sight alone would have turned her on beyond measure; knowing that it was Brian's penis and Aisha's vagina just made it all the more unutterably arousing.  
   
She reached one hand down to where Aisha's firm, shapely breasts bobbed and swayed under the impetus of Brian's thrusts, driving deep into his sister's hot slippery wetness.  Cupping a breast, she squeezed it, pinching the nipple.    
   
Aisha gasped, and redoubled her efforts to wring every scrap of pleasure from Taylor's wide-open, well-used vagina.  Taylor moaned, and slid her other hand down over Aisha's belly, to the younger girl's clitoris, which she began to pinch and rub.  
   
Aisha arched her back and screamed as she underwent a massive climax, heightened and extended by the efforts of Taylor's hands and Brian's penis, rubbing, pinching, caressing and penetrating her in their turn.  
   
Her vaginal canal clenched around her brother's driving cock, and he felt his second climax building up in his testicles.  Grasping her hips firmly, he drove hard into her, slamming his penis deep between her soft labia, causing her to cry out and climax even more violently. He exploded within her, erupting spurt after spurt of his hot incestuous seed into the depths of her vagina, filling her up, driving her into yet another orgasm.  
   
Aisha collapsed then, as Brian's softening cock slid from her slippery vagina, followed by more than a bit of his white semen.  Some of it splattered on to Taylor's face; she did not mind.  Aisha rolled off Taylor and lay on her back with her legs spread wide, panting for breath.  Brian wasn't in much better shape, for all that he was fitter and stronger than the other two.  
   
Taylor raised herself on one elbow, absently licking the glob of cum from the side of her mouth.  
   
"Christ," she said.  "Is it normally this good between you?"  
   
Brian turned his head toward her and grinned tiredly.  "Fuck no," he said.  "It's normally good, but this is a whole new level of awesome."  
   
Taylor looked to Aisha for confirmation; the other girl nodded happily, her face still smeared with Taylor's juices.  "When big bro is right, he's right," she confirmed, licking the juices off of  her lips. "I haven't come so much in forever."  
   
Taylor rolled around so that she could kiss the younger girl, and gently squeeze her breasts.  Aisha kissed her back, and caressed Taylor's still-tingling labia.  
   
"So, are you all tired out now, or do you want to do something else?" grinned Taylor wickedly.  
   
Aisha kissed her again, tasting her own juices on Taylor's lips, then glanced over at Brian. "Well, if big bro's up to it, I'd love a good solid ass-fuck," she said bluntly.  
   
Taylor stared.  "I thought you were just pulling my leg," she said.  She indicated Brian's mostly-lax penis.  "You fit  _that_  up your ass?  How the fuck do you mange  _that_?"  
   
Aisha grinned.  "Lots and lots and lots of lube.". She looked at Brian. "So how about it, big bro?"  
   
Brian shook his head.  "Sorry, Aisha," he said apologetically.  "Need a little more recovery time."  
   
"That's fine," grinned Aisha.  "Taylor can suck it all better, while  _I_  fuck  _her_  up the ass."  
   
Taylor glanced at her in mild alarm.  "Wait, what?"   
   
"I got a strap-on," Aisha informed her with a grin.  "Don't worry, it's only normal size, and we got lots of lube.  Haven't you ever wondered what it's like to be fucked up the ass?". She leaned close and kissed Taylor slowly and suggestively, running her hand over the older girl's flank and down to caress her buttocks.  
   
***  
   
Minutes later, Taylor was still trying to figure out exactly when she had said yes to Aisha's plan.  But there she was, poised with her butt in the air while Aisha carefully worked lube into the tight orifice between her buttocks.  
   
Actually, she had to admit that it felt kind of nice.  Sexy, even.  The slippery feeling when Aisha's finger pressed past her sphincter, opening her asshole, was very ... sensual.  She felt a quiver in her belly, a spreading warmth.   _I'm getting turned on by this, and she hasn't even put it in me yet._  
  
"Hey," she said.  "If I go sixty-nine with Brian, he can lick my pussy and yours at the same time."  
   
"Ooh," said Aisha.  "I like.". She looked at Brian.  "Now see," she said.   _"This_  is why I wanted to do a threesome with Taylor.  She has the sexiest ideas!"  
   
Brian grinned and lay back.  "Hey, I was just happy to lie here and let Taylor suck on me while you fucked her," he sad cheerfully.  "But if this means I get to lick both of you at the same time, I'm all for that."  
   
Taylor grinned at him and then looked over her shoulder at Aisha.  "Am I lubed enough?" she asked.  
   
Aisha grinned at her.  "Hell, you were lubed enough five minutes ago.  I've just been playing with your ass.". She shrugged.  "It's a very nice ass."  
   
Taylor giggled and crawled over to where Brian lay.  She kissed him, her lips warm and inviting, parting to let their tongues duel for supremacy.  It ended in a no-score win, most satisfactory for both sides.  
   
She gave him a smouldering look, her arousal beginning to rise.  He caressed and squeezed her breast, rubbing the nipple sensuously.  She caught her breath, then said, "I just want to say, thanks for inviting me over to do this."  
   
"Hey, " he grinned, continuing to titillate her breast.  "You can thank us later."  
   
She bit her lip and shook her head.  "From the look in your sister's eye, I don't think I'm going to be  _coherent_ , later."  
   
"Hey,' said Aisha.  "We gonna talk or fuck?"  
   
Taylor grinned at her, and straddled Brian, lowering her still-slick pussy to his face, while she bent over his half-hard penis.  
   
As she started to suck and lick at it, she felt him slide his tongue between her labia, delving into her depths.  His tongue was strong and hot, and slithered into her most secret crevices, sending sparks of arousal flying throughout her body.    
   
And then she felt the slippery rounded hardness of Aisha's dildo start to press between her buttocks, up against her tight brown pucker.  At first, she instinctively clenched against the intrusion, but then she consciously relaxed, letting her anal sphincter open to the insistent prodding.  
   
She felt it push its way in, felt her ass open to it, spread wider and wider ... and then, suddenly, the head of it was inside her.  She could feel it, pressing farther and farther into her, the lubrication making it easy, opening her tightest orifice to ravishment by Aisha.  
   
It felt ... different.  Strange. As though she were being filled with something new, something that could go either way.  
   
But then, as it slid into her, the slightly-ribbed surface of the plastic penis stimultated her lubricated anal sphincter, and she caught her breath, even as she licked and sucked at Brian’s steadily engorging erection.  
   
 _Oh god,_  she thought.   _Oh god, what’s that?_     
   
‘That’ was the sensation that was spreading through her body, originating in her ass, where Aisha’s dildo was still sliding into her body, entering between her taut buttocks.  
   
And then Brian plunged his tongue into her vaginal canal, and the uncertain sensation became pleasure of the highest order, joining to the waves of sensation blasting through her slickly wet vagina.  
   
Taylor’s eyes opened wide as she felt the dildo come to a halt; it felt as though it was tickling her tonsils, it was so deep inside her.  She realised that she’d paused in sucking Brian’s cock, and she went back to it with a will.  As a result, he redoubled his efforts to pleasure both her and his sister, lashing his tongue across their labia, back and forth, and rubbing at Taylor’s clitoris with his one free hand.  His other hand still squeezed and caressed her breast, rubbing her nipple hard between thumb and forefinger.  
   
Aisha felt his tongue slide between her labia, and she pulled out, then plunged the dildo between Taylor’s buttocks once more; she heard Taylor cry out, though from pain or from pleasure she wasn’t sure.  Brian licked her again; she pulled out and thrust again.  
   
Brian felt Taylor’s mouth tighten around his solidly erect penis every time Aisha thrust into her; he felt himself getting harder and harder by the second, and closer to climax all the time.  He teased Taylor’s clitoris with one hand, and lay in wait for Aisha with his mouth; every time she thrust the dildo almost brutally into Taylor’s most sensitive hole, his tongue found her vagina and slid into her warm, wet depths.  
   
Taylor was awash on a sea of pleasure.  Her nipple, her clitoris and her ass; all contributed. She could not believe the sheer orgasmic ecstasy that Aisha was giving her with every thrust.  She sucked hard on Brian’s penis, trying to muffle her cries of sheer blind pleasure, every time the dildo was rammed to its hilt between her taut buttocks.  
   
Aisha gripped Taylor’s hips and pumped harder; Brian’s tongue reached her from underneath, sending her vagina singing with pleasure.  Taylor was still sucking hard on his cock, from all appearances, though she was making broken noises from around the mouthful of dark meat.  
   
And then Taylor’s world exploded; orgasmic pleasure blasted outward from her butt and her vagina.  Her world whited out; she cried out and collapsed on top of Brian, twitching slightly.    
   
Aisha pulled back, drawing the dildo from her ass.  
   
Brian carefully pushed Taylor off of him; she rolled on to her back, arms and legs splayed.  
   
Aisha grinned at him.  “You do me while I do her,” she said with a lecherous giggle.  
   
So while she poised over Taylor’s semiconscious body, easing the dildo into her open, wet vaginal canal, he poised behind  _her_.  Once the dildo was firmly in place, he began to ease his thick cock – well and truly erect now, thanks to Taylor’s ministrations – into the lubricated orifice between his sister’s buttocks.  
   
Aisha groaned as her anal opening was pressed wider and wider, spreading her buttocks apart.  “Fuck, big bro, you just get bigger every time, don’t you?”  
   
He grinned, and pressed just that little harder, causing the head to pop inside her sphincter; she gasped.  “Are you saying you don’t like it?” he asked teasingly.  
   
She shook her head.  “Fuck no.  I  _love_ it!”  
   
She began to work the dildo in and out of Taylor’s slippery wetness, while behind her, her brother was doing the same to her ass with his thick penis.  As he pushed his way into her, spreading her ass even wider, she pushed backward at him, forcing him inside her.  He was big, so very big.    
   
Brian watched as his cock disappeared, inch by inch, inside his sister’s tight young rectum.  Lubricated, it slid into her; she gasped and took more and more of it, and all the time, she stroked the dildo in and out of Taylor’s still-quivering sex.  
   
Taylor came back to herself, to find Aisha on top of her, steadily sliding the dildo into her pussy; it was the most amazing sensation.  She grabbed Aisha and kissed her.  
   
Behind Aisha, she could see Brian, his hands on his sister’s hips, working his thick penis in and out of her – he must be putting it into Aisha’s ass, she realised.  
   
Aisha kissed Taylor back, and redoubled her pace; Taylor gasped and moaned her name.  
   
Behind Aisha, Brian upped his tempo as well; Aisha whimpered and moaned and pushed back hard against him.  He stroked in and out of her tightest hole, harder and harder, deeper and deeper.  He could feel her ass gripping his erection like a vice; tight and hot and slippery. He wanted to come inside her, wanted it so bad.  
   
He kept pushing his cock between her buttocks, ramming deep inside her, trying to drive her to orgasm before he had his.  It wasn’t going to be long, they both knew.  
   
Taylor went first; Aisha lowered her face to Taylor’s breast and nipped her nipple, while stroking vigorously into her with the dildo.  Taylor arched her back and came, the orgasm leaving her breathless and limp.  
   
Aisha came next, but it was a close thing; even as she was arching her back and clenching her ass cheeks, Brian came inside her, ramming himself deeply into her tight young ass, and releasing jet after jet of hot white seed into her bowels.  
   
This drove Aisha into another orgasm, and another, as Brian kept cumming inside her, until they were both spent.  
   
They fell to the bed, Aisha’s dildo pulling out of Taylor’s vagina, and Brian sliding from Aisha’s ass.  
   
Aisha found herself lying alongside Taylor; mustering all her strength, she kissed the older girl.  
   
“So, how’d you like it?” she murmured.  
   
Taylor turned her head slightly toward Aisha, apparently the only movement of which she was capable.  
   
“Guh,” she said.  
   
There wasn’t much else to say.  
   
***  
   
Taylor awoke early the next morning; she slid out of bed and slowly, painfully, put her clothes on.  
   
She leaned over to kiss Brian goodbye, not wanting to wake him, then saw that Aisha’s eyes were open and she was grinning.  
   
“So,” said Aisha quietly.  “You wanna come back for another shot sometime?”  
   
Taylor grinned, and kissed her thoroughly.  “Fuck yeah,” she said, just as quietly.  “Just give me time to learn how to walk straight again, first.”  
   
She tiptoed from the room; Aisha was still giggling when she fell asleep again.


	8. Lisa's Surprise

**Brian & Aisha**  
   
A Brother-Sister Love Story  
   
Part Eight  
   
   
Taylor knocked on the door; it opened on the second knock.  Aisha stood there, wearing nothing but a very skimpy red thong.  
   
"Well, hi," said Aisha.  "Over for a repeat engagement?  'Cause Brian's out, sorry."  
   
Taylor smiled shyly.  "Yes, actually," she confessed.  "Since you did what you did to me, I can't get it out of my mind.  I want ... more.  More of Brian.  More of you.  More of ... everything."  
   
Aisha grinned and stepped back.  "Come on in," she invited.  "I'll see what I can do."  
   
***  
   
Taylor was wearing a sundress and sandals; as Aisha closed the door, she started unbuttoning the top.  Aisha helped her wriggle out of it, revealing a pair of tight white lace panties and nothing else.  
   
"Wow," said Aisha.  “You came ready for business.”  
   
Taylor smiled and kissed her.  “Yes, I did,” she said, enjoying the feeling of Aisha’s taut body moving against hers.  “I want to do it all over again.  And more.”  
   
Aisha put her mouth over Taylor’s breast, and sucked the nipple into her mouth.  Taylor arched her back and caught her breath.  “Oh god yes,” she whispered.  “You do such things to me.”  
   
Aisha nipped at the nipple, causing Taylor to gasp, and said, “Well, we can fuck if you want.  But I’ve got a request for you first ...”  
   
Taylor grinned.  “What sort of a request?”  
   
***  
   
Bent over the sofa, bereft of her panties, Taylor clung to the cushions as Aisha thrust hard into her ass from behind.  On her head, the blonde wig hung down, partially obscuring her view.  But that didn’t matter; what mattered was that she was getting thoroughly and undeniably anally screwed by Brian’s little sister, and that the pumping of the dildo between her taut buttocks was sending her slowly but surely out of her mind.  
   
 _Oh god,_  she thought.   _Oh god.  Even Brian couldn’t fuck me this hard._  
   
Aisha could not believe how turned on she was.  From the moment Taylor had put on the blonde wig, she had been filled with all sorts of perverted ideas for things to do with her.  Just having her bent over the sofa like this, allowing Aisha to sodomise her so hard with the dildo, hearing her gasps, feeling her muscles clench and relax through the grip Aisha had on her hips, made Aisha feel even more aroused, more perverted than ever.  
   
Taylor bucked under her, crying out as she climaxed again and again.  Aisha hung on as she continued to pump her hips, driving the dildo into Taylor’s ass over and over again.  
   
Finally, Taylor collapsed on to the sofa, and Aisha pulled the dildo from her throbbing butt.  
   
“Oh god,” gasped Taylor.  “Oh god.  That was better than the first time you did my ass.  Holy shit, that was ... incredible.”  
   
Aisha grinned.  “You can fuck me next ... but first I want you to spank my ass.”  
   
“Spank you?” asked Taylor.  “Really?”  
   
Aisha giggled.  “Yeah.  I got a thing for blondies, and that wig you’re wearing is really turning me on.  I want you to spank my ass as hard as you can, then fuck me just as hard.  Ass, pussy, I don’t care.”  
   
Aisha’s dirty talk was turning Taylor on as well.  She sat up on the sofa, then grabbed Aisha by the hair and pulled her across her lap.  Aisha squealed then giggled, letting herself be manhandled.  
   
“I turn you on, do I?” asked Taylor, wriggling her bare butt on the sofa, enjoying the tingling sensation in her thoroughly-screwed anus.  
   
“Oh, yes,” breathed Aisha.  
   
Taylor reached under her and cupped her hard little breast in her hand, then squeezed it, digging her nails in.  “Does this turn you on too?”  
   
“Oh god, yes,” moaned Aisha.  “Smack my dirty little ass.  Smack it hard.”  
   
Taylor brought her hand down hard on Aisha’s taut buttocks, so invitingly presented.  Aisha yelped and giggled.  Taylor hit her again, and again, then squeezed her breast painfully again.  Aisha moaned and writhed on her lap.  Taylor slid her hand down between Aisha’s dark mounds to her soft sex, and found that the younger girl was incredibly wet.  She slid two fingers between Aisha’s labia, into her tight vaginal canal.  
   
“Mmm,” moaned Aisha.  “Ooh fuck, that feels good.”  
   
Letting go Aisha’s breast, Taylor took over spanking her with that hand, while sliding her fingers in and out of Aisha’s tight vagina in between smacks.  Aisha bucked and heaved and cried out, and then orgasmed spectacularly, just as Taylor found her clitoris and pinched it hard.  
   
“Okay, you can fuck me now,” she gasped.  “Oh god, that was good.”  
   
“No,” said Taylor, a cruel twist to her smile.  “I’m enjoying this too much.”  
   
She continued to spank Aisha, sliding her fingers between her yielding labia, pushing them inside her, while her other hand smacked hard into the girl’s taut buttocks.  
   
Smacking Aisha’s ass was turning her on almost as much as having Aisha shoving the dildo into her own ass.  She wasn’t sure if it was the cries that Aisha let out, the way her pussy clenched around Taylor’s invading fingers, and the feel of her smooth buttocks under Taylor’s punishing palm, but she found herself getting more and more into it.  
   
And so was Aisha; by the time Taylor stopped, she had gone through several more orgasms, each as thorough as the first.  
   
“Oh god,” she moaned, slumping limply across Taylor’s lap, her swollen labia slick with her arousal.  “Oh god, yes.”  
   
“Come on,” said Taylor roughly, lifting Aisha off her lap by one arm.  “We’re going to the bedroom.”  
   
Meekly, Aisha obeyed; the punishment Taylor had inflicted on her throbbing ass had made her want to do whatever Taylor told her, if she would only do more of the same to her.  
   
***  
   
In the bedroom, Taylor shoved Aisha roughly on to the bed.  “On your back,” she ordered.  “Arms and legs spread.  I want to look at all of you.”  
   
Aisha obeyed eagerly, spreading her all for Taylor’s critical inspection.  She only realised the trap she had fallen into when the siken rope woven by Taylor’s spiders reached her wrists and ankles, and encircled them.  
   
Her eyes widening, she looked up at Taylor as the taller girl strapped on the dildo.  She tugged at the bonds; they held firm.  
   
“What ... what are you going to do to me?” she whimpered.  
   
“Whatever I want,” breathed Taylor.  “And you’re going to  _enjoy_  it.”  
   
Aisha nodded.  She would, she knew it.  Already, she was so turned on, she was nearly climaxing right there on the bed, and Taylor wasn’t even touching her.  
   
Taylor started with the toes of her right foot; licking, then nibbling, then biting, she moved up the foot to the ankle.  Aisha moaned and twitched at the varying sensations, arching against the restraints.   
   
Slowly, Taylor moved up Aisha’s legs.  She nipped every now and again, kissing and licking the rest of the time, but squeezing the limbs hard with her fingers, digging the nails in to make Aisha gasp.  
   
Aisha felt Taylor’s encroaching presence, slowly moving toward the centre of her sex.  She wanted Taylor so badly, especially with the blonde wig on.   _I wonder if I could talk her into bleaching her hair?_  she thought, just before Taylor bit hard into her thigh muscle, and sent another orgasm blasting through her mind.  
   
Finally, Taylor reached her crotch.  She reached under Aisha, cupping and squeezing her buttocks, digging her nails in, scraping them across the still-tender skin. Aisha nearly levitated off the bed, crying out with ever-increasing arousal.  
   
And then, Taylor began to eat her.  First, she bit the insides of Aisha’s thighs, left and right, quite hard, leaving marks behind from her teeth.  Then she nibbled up one side of Aisha’s sex, tasting her juices slick on her swollen labia, then down the other side.  Aisha came again, arching her back as she cried out in release, thrusting her vagina at Taylor’s face.    
   
Taylor held her down, and continued the sweet torture.  Her teeth found Aisha’s soldily erect clitoris, and she nipped and nibbled at the tiny bud of super-sensitive flesh, mercilessly driving Aisha into yet another orgasm.  
   
She pushed her face close to Aisha’s labia, sliding her tongue between them, drinking of her juices, before driving her tongue into Aisha’s quivering, contracting vaginal canal.  Aisha cried out plaintively, driven almost to insanity by what Taylor was inflicting on her most sensitive areas.  
   
Remorselessly, Taylor continued up Aisha’s tender young body, licking, kissing, nipping, stimulating Aisha’s skin.  She reached the firm breasts, larger than her own.  Sucked the nipples into her mouth, as hard as she could.  Let her teeth scrape on the sensitive flesh on the way out.  Did it again.  Bit down, hard.  Aisha screamed in release as she came again.  
   
All Aisha knew was that a girl with blonde hair was tormenting her with every pleasure she’d ever dreamed of, and some she was learning on the spot.  She wasn’t thinking straight; she wasn’t thinking at all.  Her body was awash with pleasure and pain, mixing to give her the best orgasms of her young life.  
   
Taylor kissed Aisha, kissed her hard and forcefully.  Her lips were urgent and demanding on Aisha’s.  Aisha responded, submissively, allowing Taylor to take charge.  She accepted Taylor’s kisses, moaning with her arousal.  
   
And then Taylor slid the dildo into Aisha’s waiting vagina, deep into her slippery wetness.  Aisha cried out as she did it, with a gentle roughness, thrusting deep within her, penetrating to the very centre of her being.  
   
Taylor kissed her, then began to thrust in earnest.  She lifted herself, giving Aisha access to her breasts.  Aisha lifted her head, suckled on Taylor’s nipples, as she felt the plastic penis driving deep between her labia, deep inside her.  
   
Taylor took Aisha hard and fast; her thrusts were not gentle or slow, but Aisha thrived on them.  She cried out, then found that her arms and legs were free, as she wrapped her arms and legs around Taylor, climaxing under her as the dildo penetrated her so very deeply, over and over and over again.  
   
At last, Taylor subsided in Aisha’s arms.  And Aisha came down from her last orgasm, vagina gently throbbing around the dildo.  Taylor rolled off her and lay beside her; Aisha winced as the plastic penis slid out of her.  
   
“Did I hurt you?” asked Taylor in concern.  
   
Aisha smiled.  “Only in the very best way,” she murmured.  “That was fucking insane.  Not even Brian does it to me that good.  I mean yeah, his cock is awesome, but the foreplay ... fuck me, that just blew my mind before you even got to my pussy.”  
   
Taylor smiled and kissed her.  “Let’s just say, you inspired me,” she said with a grin.  “Sorry if I went overboard with the spanking.”  
   
Aisha giggled.  “Fuck no,” she said.  “That was awesome too.  The way you just kept going?  Fuck, I was in orbit before you finished.”  
   
Taylor kissed her again.  “I’m really starting to get into sex with you,” she purred.  She handed the dildo to Aisha.  “Put this on.  I want to be on top.”  
   
“Ooh,” said Aisha.  “Oh, yeah.”  She kissed Taylor as she strapped on the prosthetic penis.  “If you want, you can take the wig off.  I don’t think I need it, with you, any more.”  
   
Taylor grinned and took it off, then shook her hair out.  Aisha thought she’d never seen such an erotic action.  
   
As Taylor climbed on top of Aisha, she smiled down at the younger girl.  “Thank you for ambushing me with all this.  If there’s anything I can do ...”  
   
Aisha grinned and reached up, tweaking Taylor’s nipples.  “Come over sometime and wear the wig for me, so we can get really nasty together.”  
   
Taylor bit her lip and groaned, then nodded.  “Oh fuck yeah,” she breathed, as she started lowering herself on to the upthrust dildo.  She was so wet, so aroused, that it slid between her labia and into her vaginal canal with barely a hitch.  She bore down, letting it push up inside her slowly and steadily.  
   
“Oh god,” she murmured.  “Oh god.”  She put her hands on Aisha’s breasts and started caressing them, squeezing them and rubbing the nipples back and forth.    
   
Aisha hunched her groin upward, thrusting upward into Taylor’s slippery wetness as Taylor bore down; they began to move together, working the dildo inside Taylor’s tight vaginal canal.  
   
Neither of them heard the front door open.  
   
***  
   
Brian opened the front door; he more than half expected Aisha to ambush him wearing nothing but her thong, but she was nowhere in evidence.  But he did see a discarded sundress, and beside the sofa, two pairs of panties.  
   
And then he heard the rhythmic squeaking of his bedsprings, and the soft moans and squishy sounds of sex done well, and he knew exactly what was going on.  
   
Grinning, he started taking his clothes off.  
   
***  
   
Aisha saw the form of her brother appear in the bedroom door, stark naked, rubbing lube on his rapidly-hardening erection.  She grabbed Taylor’s hips, thrusting hard up into her, causing the older girl to arch her back in orgasm.  Then she pulled her down for a hard kiss.  
   
***  
   
Taylor did not feel the change in the movement of the mattress as Brian climbed on to the bed, because Aisha began to rub her clit at that moment, and then she kissed her; Taylor returned the kiss, and for the moment her world consisted entirely of the kiss and of the plastic penis hitting every one of her buttons, deep inside her vagina.  
   
And then two strong hands took hold of her hips from behind, and she felt something warm and hard begin to press between her buttocks.  
   
She gasped her surprise into Aisha’s kiss, and went to straighten up, but Aisha held her firm, and her eyes opened wide as she felt the thick penis begin to penetrate her tightest orifice.  
   
She’d been wrong.  Brian could do more for her ass than Aisha had, earlier.  She just hadn’t realised it until just now.  
   
She wasn’t fighting any more as Brian’s grip moved from her hips to her breasts, and his cock continued to slide into her somewhat-stretched rectal passage.  She felt herself pushing back to meet him, which drove the dildo harder into her, which ... she had no argument with, to be honest.  
   
Together, Brian and Aisha took her, one from the front, one from the rear.  She twisted around and kissed Brian, even as he thrust hard between her proffered buttocks, causing her to cry out loud.  Aisha held her hips and drove the dildo hard up inside her, and Brian pushed his manhood farther into her ass than she had thought humanly possible.  
   
Brian groaned; home for less than five minutes, and he was balls-deep in Taylor’s ass.  Her tight, hot, delectable, slippery ass.  Only his sister’s was tighter, and that was debatable.  He thrust into her over and over again, spurred on by her sobbing cries of ecstasy, and her not infrequent orgasms.  
   
When he finally came, he felt he was draining his body from his earlobes down to his ankles, and thrusting it into Taylor’s willing ass, spurting hard inside her, jet after jet of hot white seed, pumping her full of his essence.  
   
She came one last time, then collapsed over Aisha, still impaled on the plastic penis, which had played no small part in her multiply orgasmic finale.  
   
Brian pulled out of her, slowly sliding his gradually deflating penis from her twitching rectum, followed by a small ooze of semen before her ass closed up again.  
   
Taylor rolled off Aisha on one side, and Brian lay down on the other side of her.  
   
“Didn’t know ... you were home ...” gasped Taylor, still panting hard.  
   
Brian grinned and kissed his sister, in a most unbrotherly fashion.  Aisha responded in like manner.  
   
“Just got in,” he explained, after they separated, a process which took some moments.  
   
“Well, that was ... spectacular,” Taylor said.  “You two have managed to ambush me twice now.”  She rubbed her ass.  “Good god, your cock feels big in me.”  
   
“I know, right?” interjected Aisha.  Taylor kissed her, and they both giggled.  
   
“Well,” said Brian.  “I was gonna invite you out for something to eat, Aish.  Want to come along, Taylor?”  
   
Taylor smiled.  “I’d love to.  And then maybe we can go and have a threesome down on the beach.”  
   
“As good as that sounds,” said Aisha, “I might stay home.  This wench spanked my ass red raw, then fucked my pussy till it felt like the first time you had me, big bro.  I’m not feeling in the mood for anything but sleep.”  She grinned.  “But feel free to wake me up when you get in.”  
   
“I’ll do that,” said Brian.  “Taylor?”  
   
Taylor grinned.  “We’ll go out, have something to eat, then come back and double-team the sexy one here.”  She patted the dildo, still strapped on to Aisha’s hips.  “I’ve still got to do her ass.”  
   
Aisha smiled and stretched lazily.  “I can’t wait,” she purred.  
   
Brian and Taylor got off the bed, found their clothes, and dressed.  This took longer than it might seem; Taylor bending over to pick up her clothes ended up in Taylor being pressed up against the wall, with Brian sliding his penis into her from behind.  
   
The sex was like a car accident; short, sharp and devastating.  Taylor had to sit down for a moment to recuperate.  
   
Eventually, they were dressed and out the door; Taylor decided that putting her underwear on constituted a waste of time, and just went with the sundress.  
   
This would, of course, allow Brian to have sex with her in public with a minimum of fuss.  
   
***  
   
Aisha lay on the bed, half asleep, enjoying the afterglow of the truly awesome sex she had just enjoyed.  Taylor had done such things to her ...  
   
And then she heard the door open.  
   
The car had driven away, but she had not heard it return.  
   
This was not Brian or Taylor.  
   
Going stealthy, she rolled off the bed and strolled out into the lounge to see who was in the house.  
   
 _Oh,_  she realised.   _It’s just Lisa._  
   
She was just about to unstealth and say hi, when she recalled three things.  
   
One, she was naked.  
   
Two, she was still as horny as hell.  
   
Three, Lisa was a blonde.  And a natural blonde, for that matter.  
   
 _Oh my, oh my, oh my._  
   
***  
   
Lisa sat back on the sofa in the lounge.  She had come over to see Brian about something, but he and Aisha seemed to be not there.  Two pairs of panties on the floor indicated that a lot of sex had been going on fairly recently, including Taylor, to whom one of the pairs belonged.    
   
 _Good.  Taylor’s needed to get laid for some time now._  
  
She sighed internally.   _Now, if only I could … ooh._  
   
She had no idea where that sensation had come from, spreading from her nipples down through her body.  
   
And then, a few moments later, she felt a similar sensation from her crotch, as if something was rubbing her clitoris, giving her a highly pleasurable sensation.  
   
In a flash of insight, her powers told her who and why.  
   
 _It’s Aisha; she’s here, she’s messing with me, and she’s turned on by blondes._  
   
However, she could not consciously see or hear the girl.  But she could toy with her.  And in her currently aroused state, she was in just the right frame of mind to do so.  
   
“Mmm,” she murmured, leaning back on the sofa and unbuttoning her blouse.  Closing her eyes, she began to massage her breasts through the fabric of her bra, before shedding both bra and blouse altogether.  
   
***  
   
Aisha stared.  She had not believed that her ploy would be so successful.  Lisa had her top off, and she was rubbing and pinching her own nipples.   Sitting down on the floor in front of her, Aisha began to rub herself, avidly watching Lisa play with herself.  
   
***  
   
“Oooh, Aisha, you dirty girl,” murmured Lisa, squeezing her breasts and rubbing her nipples.  “Ohh yes, squeeze my tits like that.  Oh yes, lick my nipples.”  
   
She slid out of her skirt and panties, moving her ass to the edge of the sofa, and spread her legs wide, exposing her closely-trimmed bush and soft wet pussy to (she supposed) Aisha’s gaze.  Slowly, deliberately, sensuously, she spread her labia, then began to rub her clitoris; up and down, back and forth.  
   
Then, not closing her legs, she went back to squeezing her breasts.  
   
***  
   
Aisha could not resist; scooting forward, not stopping her own masturbation for a moment, she brought her mouth to Lisa’s exposed and delectably inviting labia.  
   
Slowly, gently, teasingly, she began to lick.  
   
***  
   
Lisa gasped at the sensations she was feeling from between her thighs.  It was Aisha; it had to be.  But she saw nothing, heard nothing.  It was all sensation.  It was all pleasure.  And so long as she didn’t  _know_  Aisha was there, she had no further information.  And so she could enjoy what someone or something, possibly not Aisha, was doing to her.  
   
***  
   
Growing bolder and bolder, Aisha delved her tongue between Lisa’s swelling labia, tasting her juices as they began to flow.  She licked deeper and harder, flicking at Lisa’s clitoris with the tip of her tongue, and then going downward to lap at the juices in the entrance of her vaginal canal.  
   
***  
   
Lisa shuddered as the orgasm blasted through her, making her vision darken.  She had never believed that it could be this good, this spectacular.  What her power told her, and what she now  _knew_ , were two entirely different things.  
   
And she knew she wanted more of this.  
   
***  
   
Aisha went at her again, over and over, her tongue scouring Lisa’s soft flesh, wringing sensations out of her that she had never felt before.  She brought Lisa to orgasm again and again; Lisa cried out in her extremity, squeezing her breasts, pinching the nipples, but never moving her hands to her groin.  
   
When she finally heard the car returning, Aisha got up and scampered to the bedroom.  Her face was smeared with Lisa’s sexual juices; she rather enjoyed the taste.  
   
Crawling on to the bed, she simulated sleep.  
   
***  
   
As soon as the sensations ceased, and her ears stopped ringing from the last orgasm, Lisa heard and recognised the car for what it was.  She quickly dressed again; by the time the key turned in the lock, she was doing up her blouse.  
   
“Oh, hi guys,” she said as Brian and Taylor walked in.  Brian looked very pleased with himself, and Taylor had sand in her hair and an unfocused look about her that bespoke of very good sex.  
   
“Hey, Lisa,” said Brian.  “Aisha around?”  
   
“If she is, she must be asleep,” grinned Lisa.   _“I_  sure haven’t seen her.”  
   
In the bedroom, Aisha giggled.


	9. Aisha Likes It That Way

**Brian & Aisha**  
   
A Brother/Sister Love Story  
   
Part Nine – Aisha Likes It That Way  
   
   
“So what’s up?” asked Brian.  Taylor kissed him on the cheek, gave Lisa a smile, and continued on out of the room.  She was already pulling her sundress over her head as she went out of sight.   
   
“Oh, just came over to discuss some matters with you,” said Lisa.  “It can wait for another day, though.”  
   
“No, it’s good,” said Brian, settling on the couch beside her.  “You came over to talk, let’s talk.”  
   
Lisa gave him a direct stare.  “Brian Laborn,” she said.  “Your sister is naked in your bedroom.  Taylor is with her.  They will both be waiting for you to join them.  I can listen to music out here until you are finished.  Because you and I both know that if we try to discuss business first, you will be distracted as hell.”  
   
Brian gave her a sheepish grin.  “Are we that obvious?” he asked.  
   
 _“Everything’s_  that obvious,” she retorted.  “But yes; the only way you could be more obvious would be if they were making out on the rug in front of us.”  She tilted her head and winced.  “Yeah, I’m going to need the music to drown that out.”  
   
Brian listened himself; faintly, from the direction of the bedroom, he could hear bedsprings squeaking in counterpoint to what sounded like Aisha making noises of pleasure.  
   
“Go,” she urged him.  “There are two teenage girls in there who desperately need you to do something extremely sexual to them.  I’ll talk to you after.”  
   
He got up, then, and headed down the corridor. He didn’t even bother to try to disguise his eagerness.  
   
Lisa heard the noises change, and knew that he had joined the party.  She leaned back, closed her eyes, and let her power fill in the gaps.  She knew exactly what was going on in that room.  
   
She was surprised by how much it turned her on.  
   
***  
   
Taylor entered the bedroom naked, shaking the last of the sand from her hair.  Her nipples were still puffy from Brian’s attentions, and there was a redness about her labia.  
   
Bending over, she picked up two items; one was a blonde wig, with which she covered her own hair, and the other was a large strap-on dildo.  Aisha leaned up on her elbow to watch her as she strapped it on.  
   
“Hey, sexy one,” said Taylor.  
   
“Hey, tall and sexy one,” responded Aisha.    
   
Taylor crawled on the bed and kissed Aisha; the younger girl responded avidly.  “I love it when you wear that wig,” she breathed.  “You go from sexy to mega ultra sexy.”  
   
“You,” replied Taylor, “are altogether too perverted.”  She squeezed Aisha’s breast, digging her nails in.  Aisha let out a soft cry, then kissed Taylor hard.    
   
“Perverted for  _you,”_  murmured Aisha.  She reached out and took a container of lube from the side table.  “I seem to recall you saying you hadn’t done my butt yet.”  
   
“So I did,” agreed Taylor, pouring lube into her palm and smearing it all over the dildo.  
   
“So, did big bro do you good?” asked Aisha, getting up on all fours.  
   
“Fuck, did he,” agreed Taylor.  “Once in the car, once in my ass in the restroom of the place we went to, and once on the beach, under the Boardwalk.  My head’s still spinning, and my butt is still sore.”  
   
Aisha groaned as Taylor ran her lube-covered hands up between her spread thighs and over her labia.  "Ohmygod," she moaned.  "You can do my pussy first if you want.  That feels so awesome."  
   
Taylor ignored her; she eased first one finger, then two more, into Aisha's tightly puckered anal opening.  Aisha groaned and pushed back at Taylor's intruding fingers, her sphincter relaxing and opening for Taylor.  
   
"You are such a dirty little bitch," murmured Taylor, pushing her fingers hard into Aisha's tight anal opening, spreading her taut buttocks and making her gasp.  "You want me to fuck you so hard, don't you?"  
   
"Oh god yes,' whimpered Aisha.  "I want you to use me like a sex toy.  Fuck my ass.  Fuck my pussy.  Make me eat you.  Tie me up and make me watch while Brian fucks you."  
   
She scrabbled at the sheets as she felt Taylor drive her long fingers between her buttocks again, and then the fingers were out of her ass.   _Oh good,_ she thought through the haze of arousal and lust,  _she's gonna fuck me now._  
  
But then she felt the stinging slap across her ass, and she jerked and yelped.  "Oh god yes," she moaned.  "That feels so good."  
   
There was no answer, and she looked around to see Brian standing naked by the bed; Taylor, leaning over, was sucking his cock like his balls were an oxygen tank and she was on her last gasp of air.  
   
Even as she looked, Taylor's hand rose and fell once more, landing precisely across Aisha's stinging ass. Again and again she spanked her, without missing a beat with her attentions on Brian's throbbingly erect penis.  Aisha cried out with each slap, feeling the hot sensation spread through her thoroughly punished buttocks and into her streaming pussy.  
   
Brian could not believe how turned on he was. Taylor was half-standing, half-kneeling on the bed, leaning over to envelop his rock-hard erection with her lips, and at the same time she was spanking his sister's upturned ass.   He had known that Taylor was good at multitasking, but this was a whole new level of arousing.  
   
Taylor knew that Brian had to be close to cumming in her mouth; even though he had already left his seed inside her several times that day, she could tell from his muted groans that he wasn't far off it again.  She could have gone ahead and finished him off; she had grown to enjoy the taste of his semen.  But she really wanted to see him balls-deep inside Aisha again.   _Does this make me as perverted as her?_ she asked herself.  
   
Of course, at that moment, she didn't really care.  
      
“On the bed,” she told him.  “Aisha, get on top of him.”  
   
Brian obediently lay down on the bed beside his sister, erection jutting proudly toward the ceiling.  Aisha leaned down and kissed him as she climbed on top of him, her thighs either side of his muscular hips.  He lifted her up as she reached under herself to take hold of his thick penis; as he lowered her, she guided it into place.  
   
Taylor watched as Brian penetrated Aisha, his bulbous glans spreading her labia, opening up her tight vaginal canal, sliding within.  Aisha gasped and arched her back as she felt herself being stretched, as her brother’s erection pushed deeper and deeper into her wet and willing vagina.  
   
“Ooh fuck yeah,” she groaned, kissing him, biting his lip.  “Fuck yeah, that’s how you do it.”  
   
Brian lifted his hips, pulling her pelvis down at him, driving his cock in the last few inches, filling his sister’s tight pussy to the brim.  She cried out, her eyes opening wide in shock.  “Oh fuck,” he responded.  “I love to fuck you like this, Aish.”  
   
Aisha was still adjusting to having her brother all the way up inside her – he’d been there before, of course, but it was always a shock to the system – when she felt Taylor take hold of her hips and begin to slide the dildo into her ass.  
   
 _Fuck,_  she thought,  _fuck, how big is that fucking dildo?  It feels like she’s got her fucking arm up there._  
  
That started a thought that began with the blonde wig and ended with,  _I wonder what it would feel like for her to fist me._  
  
And then Taylor pushed the dildo into her ass,  _hard_ , and Aisha totally lost her train of thought. All she knew was that the cock in her pussy, and the dildo in her ass, were doing things to her that she had been sure were impossible outside of a drug hallucination.  
   
Taylor held on to Aisha’s hips as the smaller girl bucked and cried out, Brian’s cock thrusting into her tight young vagina in a steady rhythm.  She drove the dildo deep between Aisha’s taut buttocks over and over again, almost coming herself as she recalled how thoroughly Aisha and Brian had fucked her, not so long ago.  
   
Brian felt like his erection was in a vice; Aisha’s vaginal canal was so tight and slippery that his eyes were nearly crossed from the pleasure.  And the dildo being thrust into Aisha’s ass by Taylor was adding to his pleasure, the ribbing sliding up and down his pumping cock through the thin barrier of flesh between the two orifices.  
   
Aisha came first, arching her back and bucking wildly as both Brian and Taylor fucked her hard and fast.  She could feel the sensations blasting between her convulsing pussy and her overworked rectal passage, melting her brain and sending the top of her head into orbit.  She screamed out incoherently and collapsed on top of Brian, just as he pushed himself hard into her and unleashed his own climax.  His jerking penis spurted wad after wad of hot semen deep into his sister’s womb as he came violently, thrusting into her again and again.  
   
Taylor kept thrusting into Aisha’s ass until she was sure that both of them had cum all they were able, then slowly slid the plastic penis from Aisha’s rear entrance.  Collapsing alongside them, she unbuckled the dildo and then began to work it into her own vagina, trying for one more orgasm to relieve her own arousal.  
   
It was clumsy with the straps attached, and she wasn’t quite sure how to release them, but she did the best she could. She had just gotten a good rhythm going, her eyes closed in pleasure, when someone kissed her.  Opening her eyes, she saw Brian smiling down at her, before he kissed her again.  
   
At the same time, the dildo was plucked from her hands and pulled from her still-unsatisfied vagina.  She would have protested, but Brian was now gently suckling and nibbling on her breasts and nipples, which she was not at all averse to.  She was vaguely aware of Aisha strapping on the dildo, and climbing on top of her.  Opening her thighs wide, she welcomed the intrusion as Brian moved back to kissing her.  
   
Aisha took her by storm, driving the dildo into Taylor’s vagina as hard and fast as Taylor had driven it into her asshole. Taylor cried out and arched her back, coming almost immediately, the rough driving thrusts just what she needed.  
   
Between Brian and Aisha, she came for five solid minutes, leaving her panting and gasping on the bed, feeling as though she had just been raped most enjoyably by a selection of America’s Most Well-Hung.  
   
***  
   
In the afterglow, she lay in Aisha’s arms, kissing her gently.  She had lost the wig somewhere along the way, but it didn’t matter.  Aisha ran gentle hands over her, teasing, nibbling at her nipples.  She responded, caressing Aisha's breasts, pinching her nipples gently, biting the side of her neck.  Ran her hands over Aisha's body, cupped her buttocks, squeezed them gently.  
   
Taylor felt Aisha's hands on her, moving her, rolling her on to her stomach.  And then she felt her buttocks being stroked, caressed.  Parted.  Aisha's face pressing up against her ass, her naughty little tongue flickering out, touching her, licking her where she had never been licked before.    
   
Taylor groaned with newfound arousal, not quite believing what Aisha was doing, but not fighting it either.  She raised her hips, parted her thighs.  Aisha continued to do that wonderfully perverted, arousing thing to her.  Taylor whimpered, near climax.  
   
And then Aisha was gripping her hips, and the blunt head of the dildo was sliding into her ass, where Aisha's tongue had been so shortly before.  Taylor didn't have the strength or the inclination to protest; she just lay there and let Aisha do it to her.  The dildo slid into her, inch by tortuous inch, making her bite her lip with excruciating pleasure.  
   
Aisha was gentle about it this time, almost sweet, whispering tender words in her ear.  The fact that most of these were swear-words did not seem too jarring to Taylor, who somehow found the strength to lift her ass and push back at Aisha's thrusts.  She eventually came again, a long slow mind-numbing orgasm that left her breathless and almost in tears.  
   
Brian finished his shower and entered the bedroom, clad in just a towel.  He found them sprawled side by side on the bed, limbs akimbo, sheened with sweat. Taylor's ass and pussy were both throbbing now; she had her thighs spread wide to allow the cool air to get at her reddened tissues.  
   
"Christ," remarked Brian as he began to dress. "I can't leave you two alone for a minute, can I?"  
   
Aisha grinned wearily.  "Fuckin' hope not," she declared.  
   
Taylor giggled.  "Is Lisa still out there?" she asked.  
   
Brian rolled his eyes.   _“Yes,_  she’s still out there.  And fuck knows what she thinks of you two horny little bitches, fucking in here while I was in the shower, and she’s sitting out there all alone.”  
   
Aisha rolled over and leaned off the bed, curling one arm around Brian’s thigh.  “We might be horny little bitches,” she purred, “but we’re  _your_  horny little bitches.”  
   
Brian looked down at her, and felt himself respond, even after all the times he had climaxed that day.  “You sure as hell are,” he agreed.  “And tonight, we’re going to do it all again.  But right now, I have to go talk to Lisa about business.”  
   
“Good point,” agreed Taylor, sitting up. “I’ll just go shower, and join you out there.”  
   
“Wait for me,” said Aisha.  “You can’t shower without me to wash your back.”  
   
“Okay, fine,” agreed Taylor with a roll of her eyes. “But no sex, okay?  Another orgasm like that last one, and I may not survive.”  
   
“Sure, no problem,” agreed Aisha insincerely.  
   
“I mean it,” Taylor told her, trying to sound severe.  She rolled off the bed and headed for the bathroom.  
   
Aisha grinned at Brian and followed her out.  
   
Brian shook his head slightly.  Taylor had no chance.  
   
***  
   
“Hey,” said Brian as he entered the living room.   
   
Lisa looked up from her seat on the couch. “Hey, yourself,” she said.  She eyed him critically.  “Ready to talk business?”  
   
He nodded.  “Coffee?”  
   
“Please.”  She glanced toward the corridor.  “Will Taylor be joining us?”  
   
“As soon as she’s finished her shower,” Brian confirmed.  
   
Lisa sighed, as she heard a distant cry and a splash.  “Which will be some time. Given that Aisha went in there with her.”  
   
Brian sighed.  “What can I say?  Since Aisha seduced her into our bed, she’s been like a kid with a new toy.”  
   
“Aisha or Taylor?” asked Lisa, although she knew the answer.  
   
Brian grinned.  “Both.”  He went into the kitchen and put the jug on for coffee.  “So,” he said, emerging once more.  “What did you want to talk about?”  
   
***  
   
Taylor turned the shower on full and ducked under the pounding spray.  Slowly, her head began to clear.  She could not believe how much sex she had gotten, just over the last few days. From being a virgin, she had gone straight on to regular participation in lesbian games and incestuous threesomes with Brian and Aisha.  Just the amount of times Brian had come inside her, over the last few days …  _good god._  
   
She opened her thighs, let the hot water run down her belly and over her labia, stinging slightly where it met reddened flesh. And she knew damn well that if Brian was waiting outside when she went to get dressed, and offered, she would fall into bed with him again.  
   
And then Aisha’s arms went around her from behind, cupping her breasts.  
   
“Aisha!” she remonstrated, though her heart wasn’t in it; what the girl was doing felt far too nice.  
   
“What?” asked Aisha innocently.  Taylor turned around in the circle of her arms, felt their bodies sliding together under the spray of the shower.  
   
“You said you wouldn’t –“ she began, before Aisha pulled her head down for a kiss.  
   
Taylor kissed her back, of course.  She couldn’t do anything else; Aisha’s mouth was warm on hers, and her tongue was a live thing, intruding between Taylor’s lips. Unbidden, Taylor’s arms went around Aisha, and they embraced, kissing and caressing one another.  
   
“Aisha …” she began when the kiss finally broke off.  
   
“Shh…” whispered Aisha, and slid to her knees in front of Taylor.  
   
“What are you – oh!” cried Taylor, as she leaned back against the corner of the shower cubicle.  
   
Aisha knelt before her, clasping her thighs and kissing her soft, tender sex.  By the time she properly got started, Taylor was wet with more than just water. Aisha’s mouth, her lips and tongue, roved over Taylor’s highly sensitive labia, arousing her once more.  Taylor, gasping, leaned back into the corner, her hands tangled in Aisha’s hair.  
   
She could feel Aisha’s ever so talented tongue, flickering from point to point, driving her insane with arousal, touching on her clitoris, her sensitive labia, and then sliding into her vaginal canal itself.  Taylor arched her back as the sensations welled within her; she climaxed violently, her eyes clenched tight as the blood roared in her ears.  By the time it was over, she was kneeling in the shower cubicle, in Aisha’s arms, panting heavily.  
   
“Oh god,” she moaned.  “Oh god.”  
   
“Standing shower head,” grinned Aisha.  “It is a thing.”  
   
“I’ll get you for that,” promised Taylor.  
   
“Oh, really?” grinned Aisha.  “And how are you going to do that?”  
   
Taylor reached down and picked up the strap-on that Aisha had discarded on the floor of the shower.  
   
“Bend over,” she ordered.  
   
Giggling, Aisha obeyed.  
   
They ended up outside the shower cubicle; Taylor bent Aisha over the washstand, and took her from behind.  As Aisha cried out in her passion again and again, Taylor held her hips tightly and thrust the dildo deeply into her tight wet vaginal passage.  She was not gentle or soft, and Aisha loved every second of it.  The sound of her belly slapping against Aisha’s ass competed with Aisha’s sounds of pleasure; the taut body moving against her, the look on Aisha’s face in the mirror as she pushed back against Taylor’s thrusts, brought Taylor herself to the brink as she screwed Aisha into a series of blinding orgasms.  
   
When Aisha screamed out her final climax, Taylor felt an echoing orgasm blast through her, even as she drove the dildo deep inside Aisha one last time.    
   
Once they got their breaths back, they climbed to their feet and got back into the shower, to wash themselves off once more. Aisha tried half-heartedly to initiate more sex play, but Taylor firmly told her no, and for once, the girl listened to her.  
   
***  
   
Freshly showered and dressed once more – Taylor borrowed a pair of Aisha’s panties – they presented themselves in the living room. Brian frowned at them; Aisha giggled.  
   
Lisa got up off the couch and hugged Taylor; Taylor hugged her back.  
   
“You’re looking good,” said Lisa.  There was just enough of a suggestive tone in her voice for everyone to know what she was actually referring to.  
   
Taylor smiled and blushed.  “I’m feeling good,” she agreed, and carefully sat down on the couch beside Lisa.  Lisa watched Aisha sit down in an armchair with equal care, and grinned.  
   
 _Taylor’s definitely getting some,_  she mused.   _She’s looking far more relaxed, far more happy. Let’s hope she can keep her mind on business now._  
   
“So,” she began.  “What I came over here to talk about …”  
   
And as Brian served coffee, the business of the Undersiders went on.


	10. Lisa Seduced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa cannot normally engage in sex, due to overload of her intuitive abilities. But what if someone damps her senses ...?

“… and that should do it,” Lisa concluded. She leaned back on the armchair and stretched, her arms over her head, legs out straight.

“Wow,” commented Brian, checking his watch. “We’ve been at this for nearly an hour.” He glanced at Lisa and Taylor. “Would you like to stay for dinner? We have sausages.”

“Sure,” Taylor replied readily. “Lisa?”

“I dunno. I should really be getting back to my territory …”

Bouncing to her feet, Taylor leaned over the back of Lisa’s armchair and put her arms around Lisa’s neck. “Come on. It’s been [i]ages[/i] since we all had a nice sit-down meal together.”

Lisa rolled her eyes. “Sure, okay. Just tell Aisha to behave.”

“Who?” asked Brian, then joined in the general laughter.

“Where is she, anyway?” asked Taylor, sitting back down on the sofa beside Brian.

Brian shrugged. “Fuck knows. I had enough trouble keeping track of her [i]before[/i] she got powers.”

“You do know what she did to me before you two got back, don’t you?” Lisa began incautiously.

Taylor and Brian both turned toward her. “No,” replied Brian. 

“What did she do to you?” asked Taylor.

The sudden intense interest caused Lisa to rethink her next statement; in any case, did she really want to get Aisha in trouble?

“Nothing really,” she back-pedalled. “Just a few little pranks. Typical Aisha.”

Brian nodded. “She's been getting bolder. The other night? She seduced Taylor and me into having sex with each other. Then she climbed into bed with me after Taylor had gone.”

Lisa had already known that Brian was having sex with both Taylor and his sister, but to have him admit it out loud like that was a little jarring. But if he wasn’t going to admit that it was weird, nor was she.

“So how do you feel about this, Taylor?” she asked. Before all this had started, Taylor had been a straight arrow; living at home with her Dad, not even any boyfriends. It would be interesting to find out how she dealt with the fact that Brian was having sex with Aisha as well as her.

To answer her question, Taylor climbed on to Brian’s lap, straddling him. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply; Lisa could tell that he was responding with equal ardour. He was also unbuttoning her sundress down the back, while she was pushing his shirt up to get at his – admittedly impressive – abdominal muscles.

Taylor looked across at Lisa as she shrugged her arms out of the sundress, leaving the garment puddled around her hips. Her bare breasts attracted Brian’s attention, and he cupped them gently with his hands.

“I’m loving it,” she told Lisa, grinding her crotch down at Brian’s. “Aisha fucks me just as hard as Brian does, and watching him cum inside her ass is just mind-blowingly hot.”

She sighed as Brian began to lick and nibble at her nipples, and she reached down underneath herself. Lisa heard the [i]zzzip[/i] of a fly being undone, and then Taylor fumbled some more. When Taylor raised up slightly, then lowered herself again with a sigh, she knew without a doubt that her friends were undoubtedly engaging in sex right there on the couch in front of her.

She felt a flush creeping up over her features, which was unusual, because she wasn’t normally easily embarrassed. But it was worse than that; she found herself becoming unaccountably aroused. It was bizarre; she didn’t consider herself anything of a voyeur, and watching people have sex tended to turn her off rather than arouse her.

“Oh god … oh god …” she moaned softly.

"Are you okay, Lisa?" asked Taylor softly, moving her hips up and down, slowly and rhythmically. She raised her arms as Brian lifted the sundress up and over her head, leaving her clad in just a flimsy pair of panties. Lisa knew that she had these pushed aside so that Brian’s thick manhood could penetrate her wet and willing vagina. Sliding in and out of her, deeper and deeper, thrusting harder and harder, until they would both climax together ...

"Aisha ... oh god," groaned Lisa, then she found herself unable to speak coherently. With a sudden flash of insight, she realised what was going on; Aisha was straddling her, molesting her, squeezing her breasts. And now she was being kissed, kissed sensuously, seductively, the sensations tingling through her body, making her pant with desire.

She didn't want this, she tried to tell herself. Aisha had no business doing this to her, touching her body without permission - [i]oh god! [/i]- touching her, making her feel these things.

And yet, she could not bring herself to raise her arms, to push Aisha from her.

The pressure on her lips eased - [i]oh god kiss me again like that - [/i]and she felt cool air between her thighs. Looking down, she saw that her skirt had been pushed up to her waist; her panties were still under the couch. And the sensations that she was feeling ...

She was wet, so very wet, as [i]something [/i]rubbed and caressed her labia, now swelling with arousal. A sharp sensation on her left breast nearly made her cry out; Aisha had been suckling on that breast, and had just now bitten down on her oh-so-aroused nipple.

She looked over to Taylor and Brian for help, of what type she wasn't sure, but quickly realised that there would be no assistance from that quarter. Brian had his hands on Taylor’s hips, and she was moving faster now; they were kissing, passionately and fervently. She could almost [i]feel[/i] his rampant thickness driving into her, filling her, making her cry out with pleasure ...

And between kisses, they were both watching her.

The feedback was almost too much when Aisha was molesting her; seeing the other two doing this, while feeling what had to be Aisha's fingers sliding into her slippery vaginal passage, was altogether too much. Lisa began to feel overwhelmed, and not in a good way.

"Guys!" she gasped. "Stop! Please! Too much!"

Brian stopped kissing Taylor for just long enough to give her a grin. And then the darkness billowed out from his body.

An instant later, her information input dropped by ninety-five percent. No vision, no hearing. Even the sensation of Aisha's hands and lips on her body was slightly attenuated.

But not so attenuated that she could not feel it. Cool air on her breasts told her that her blouse had been unbuttoned and pulled open; she felt a mouth latch on to her nipple, seconds before someone kissed her.

It was Taylor suckling on her breast, she realised, and Brian was kissing her. She was beyond resisting; she kissed him back, ran one hand over his body. He was naked, as she found out, a little to her shock, as she ran her hand down his side to his hip. Her other hand was on Taylor's head; she ran it on to her best friend's back. Lisa was less surprised to find that she was naked as well; Taylor must have stripped out of the panties as soon as the darkness came down.

If Brian was kissing her, and Taylor sucking so erotically at her nipple, she thought dazedly, where was Aisha?

And then she had her answer; an explosion of pleasure erupted between her thighs.

She was no longer even wearing her skirt, she realised belatedly; Aisha must have taken it from her while she was distracted. And now the youngest Undersider was kneeling between her legs, naughty tongue delving into her most secret crevices.

She felt herself eased forward, the blouse sliding from her shoulders, as Brian's lips on hers turned her mind to mush. Taylor swapped with him; her lips, when they met Lisa's, were sharp with the tang of salt, from the sweat on Lisa's breast. Her tongue met Lisa's, entwined with it, while Brian's lips and teeth and tongue did gentle roughness to her other breast. 

And while Aisha lapped and nibbled and drank of her streaming juices, their hands roamed over her quivering body. She was caressed, fondled, probed and squeezed, and every touch drove her into a higher and higher state arousal. 

Her orgasm, when it hit, was spectacular; she felt fingers -Taylor's - sliding between her labia, into her virginal entry, and she welcomed them with another climax. They slid in and out of her as she arched her back and moaned her release, and then a thumb began to rub at her engorged clitoris.

She lost count of her orgasms after that; all she knew was that she was being worked over in the most pleasurable way possible. They took turns sucking at her nipples, kissing her and eating her pussy; she found that she enjoyed that the most when Taylor did it. 

From the motions of Aisha’s mouth on her nipple, she was reasonably certain that Brian had taken the opportunity to slide his erection into his sister’s vagina, even while they were both working to pleasure Lisa. She wasn’t quite sure if Brian came, but Aisha certainly did.

Finally, limp and panting on the chair, she found herself being picked up in strong arms, held against a naked body, and carried from the living room. Brian was doing the carrying, but neither Aisha nor Taylor ceased their delightful molestation of her helpless body.

***

They placed her on the bed, her senses still blanked by the all-encompassing darkness. She felt hands caressing her, fondling her breasts, fingers pinching her nipples. A mouth descended upon hers, and she recognised Taylor’s; raising her arms, she embraced the other girl, pulling her close, returning the kiss avidly. Their lips parted, their tongues touched, and she felt another thrill of arousal. Being divorced from all sensation except touch and taste was turning out to be a huge turn-on for her; she ran her hands over Taylor’s body, feeling her curves and hollows, her breasts and buttocks, as though noticing them for the first time.

And then Taylor pulled away from her, to be replaced by Aisha. The younger girl was a less experienced kisser, but made up for it with enthusiasm; Lisa giggled as she play-wrestled with her, sliding her hand down to cup the taut young buttocks, squeezing them suggestively.

She felt Taylor begin to eat her once more; her tongue slid slowly up and down between her labia, tasting her juices, making Lisa arch her back and gasp with sheer pleasure. Taylor’s tongue tasted her very entrance, then slid inside, eliciting a sobbing moan from Lisa, before sliding back up to her clitoris.

Aisha kissed Lisa again, then commenced to suck and nibble at one breast, while Brian did the same at the other. Their hands caressed her tingling body, keeping her at the highest level of arousal, even as Taylor slowly kissed and nibbled her way up Lisa’s body, spreading her thighs as she came. One of her breasts dragged between Lisa’s labia, the nipple flicking her clitoris and making her bite her lip.

When Taylor had almost come up far enough to reach Lisa’s lips with her own, Lisa realised what her purpose was. Her hands, running over Taylor’s body, even as Aisha and Brian were running their hands over her own body, found a strap circling Taylor’s hips. And then she felt the tip of the dildo, prodding gently at the opening of her soft and thoroughly aroused sex.

“No,” she whispered. “No.”

Taylor kissed her, reached down, rubbed the dildo up and down between her labia, pressed again at her virgin entrance.

Lisa put her arms around Taylor, kissed her, and lifted her hips to allow better entrance.

The dildo slipped inside her.

***

She felt it enter her, sliding into her vaginal passage so easily and smoothly that the dildo must have been lubricated. Lisa had not had a hymen since an incident on horseback years before, so she did not even have to worry about that. She kissed Taylor passionately, dug her nails into the brunette’s back, and gloried in the sensation of having sex, at so very long last.

When the dildo came to rest, so deep inside her that she could not believe it, she felt so full, so engorged. She was so glad that it was Taylor, her best friend, the girl whom she had befriended and saved, who was doing this to her. With her.

Taylor began to work her hips, and Lisa’s mouth opened wide. Her eyes opened as well, but she saw nothing. But she felt [i]everything.[/i]

The long dildo slid in and out of her, driving deep within her with every stroke. Lisa clung to Taylor, sobbing with the intensity of her arousal, wanting to love her back as thoroughly as Taylor was loving her. When the orgasm hit, Lisa nearly lifted clean off the bed, and still Taylor was making sweet, gentle love to her.

She put out her hand, and right beside them, she found Brian, on top of Aisha. Feeling her way down, even as Taylor quickened her stroke, she located Aisha’s spread thighs, Brian’s thick cock, pushing inside his sister’s tight young pussy. As she came again, she pulled Aisha’s head to hers, sharing a kiss with the younger girl, one that Aisha returned avidly.

Dazed by the second climax, she fell back on to the bed; moments later, Taylor removed the dildo from inside her. Lisa whimpered in weak protest, only to feel Aisha climbing on top of her. This time, she reached down, located the dildo she knew was there, and helped Aisha guide it home.

Aisha was a different kind of lover to Taylor. She liked to push things hard from the beginning, setting a fast tempo, biting and nipping and nibbling at Lisa’s body. Lisa was caught up in it, returning the attentions and feeling her next orgasm coming on fast. She ran her hands over Aisha’s sexy young body, cupping her breasts and running her nails up and down Aisha’s back. Aisha kissed her again, hard, lips mashing against lips, and drove the dildo deep inside Lisa’s quivering vagina. Lisa came, hard, clinging to Aisha as she blasted through one climax after the next.

Which of course meant that Brian was next. Lisa felt herself become aroused all over again at the thought of the tall, muscular handsome young man having his wicked way with her. So when he kissed her, his strong hands squeezing her breasts and caressing her thighs, she felt her legs fall open all of their own accord.

He took hold of her body, lifted her off the bed, and moved her sideways. A moment later, she understood that she would be straddling him, taking his rampant manhood into her from below. She felt his thick erection pressing against her recently-deflowered vaginal entrance, and slowly pushed downward.

When he entered her, she thought that she would die from the sheer pleasure of it. His meaty cock, so unlike a dildo, warm, throbbing inside her, sliding upward into her hot slippery depths ... she felt him beginning to thrust into her, holding her hips, and she moved with him. Running her hands over his chest, she leaned forward; her lips found his in the darkness, and she kissed him again and again, as his penis slid into her, over and over again.

“Thank you,” she told him soundlessly. “Thank you for this.”

And then she felt herself being caressed from the left and from the right, even as she was being impaled by the hot thrusting penis from below, and she let herself be taken by the sensations, kissing first Taylor and then Aisha, feeling their hands cup and caress and fondle her body.

Taylor, in particular, seemed to be paying specific attention to her butt as it rose and fell, her distended labia sliding up and down Brian’s prodigious shaft. She didn’t understand at first, but then she felt her buttocks being parted and a cool slippery fluid being rubbed on her tight anal pucker, she did indeed understand.

“No,” she tried to protest. “No, not there. No, I can’t.”

But Brian pulled her down into a kiss, one that she could not resist, especially when he began to thrust up into her harder and harder, making her eyes open wide with the sensations. She kissed him, and barely noticed when Taylor slid a finger into her tight anal passage, bringing lube with it. The anal intrusion went on and on, and even began to feel pleasurable, Taylor’s finger sliding in and out of her, timing to coincide with Brian’s thrusts into the centre of her being.

Aisha’s hands were still cupping her breasts, tweaking her nipples, and running over the rest of her body; when her nimble fingers began to rub and caress her clitoris, Lisa gasped and felt her latest climax begin to take hold of her.

By the time it had subsided, she was slumped forward over the young man’s muscular chest, still riding the high. Brian kissed her, nibbled her neck, caressed her back. Too late, she felt Aisha pull her buttocks apart, and the blunt head of Taylor’s dildo begin to intrude.

She tried to protest, tried to escape. But Brian’s steadily thrusting cock destroyed all capacity for higher thought, and his arms easily blocked her attempt to climb off of him. And then he kissed her, and she simply didn’t care any more.

***

Taylor looked down at Lisa’s body, kneeling over Brian, his penis deep in her vagina. A blot of black shadow covered her head and his, so that she could not see or hear what was going on. Aisha grinned up at her as Taylor carefully eased the bright pink artificial cock between Lisa’s spread-apart buttocks.

She leaned down and kissed the younger girl. Aisha kissed her back, then lowered her mouth and sucked on Taylor’s nipple. Taylor groaned, pushing a little more dildo into Lisa’s tightest hole, wanting to ram it all home, to give Lisa a good hard fucking.

 

But she wasn’t going to do that. Not to Lisa. Not with her first anal experience.

“Aisha,” she told the younger girl warningly, “do that again and when I get the chance I’m gonna bend you over the bed and fuck your ass so hard you won’t know if it’s Tuesday or lunchtime.”

“So long as you wear the wig, I don’t give a shit,” Aisha told her impudently. “In fact ...” she leaned forward and whispered in Taylor’s ear. Taylor’s eyes opened wide.

“Really?” asked the older girl.

Aisha nodded. “Really. If you want to.”

Taylor looked at her speculatively. “I might just,” she murmured. “I might just.”

A warm pressure against her thighs warned her that she had slid the dildo as far into Lisa’s tight anal passage as it would go; the fronts of her thighs were pressed up against the backs of Lisa’s.

She took hold of Lisa’s hips, and began to thrust.

***

Lisa felt Taylor begin to thrust the dildo into her ass, over and over again, and the sensation was beyond incredible. Having Brian’s penis deep inside her vagina was one thing, but being double-penetrated by the two people she cared for most in the world was ... mind-shattering.

“Oh god,” she moaned. “Oh god.”

Brian thrust up into her, harder and faster than ever, and she felt herself responding; Taylor, from behind, thrust into her in a totally different fashion, and her mind exploded into yet another orgasm.

She was being violated, penetrated, taken, from two different directions at once. She should feel angry about the ambush, about the fact that she had been given no choice at all. But all she felt was ... more.

“More,” she begged out loud. “More. Oh god, give me more.”

And that was when Brian and Taylor went into high gear. Lisa cried out as their respective cocks, plastic and real alike, struck to her centre over and over again. Her orgasm built and built, with Aisha adding sauce by reaching down between them and rubbing her clitoris once more. She kissed the younger girl, kissed her with all the ardour and desire she could manage.

And then the orgasm struck, blindingly so, blasting through every fibre of her being. She went with it, carried along, even as her mind whited out from the pleasure. The last thing she felt before she passed out was the thick jets of cum as Brian ejaculated deep inside her, shooting wad after wad of his seed into her quivering womb.

***

Lisa came to, slowly, uncertainly. She was naked, on the bed between a similarly naked Taylor on one side, and Brian and Aisha on the other. Aisha was face-down on the bed, as Brian worked his cock between her buttocks, slowly and carefully. The girl’s face was hidden, but the soft groans of pleasure were clearly audible.

Lisa looked at them, then back at Taylor. Taylor smiled at her, and caressed her cheek. “How do you feel?” she asked softly.

Lisa did her best to ignore the cries of encouragement that she could hear from behind her, and smiled back. “Incredible,” she murmured. “You’re all total shitheads, but that was ... amazing. How did you get it past me?”

Taylor grinned. “I worked it out with Aisha, and as soon as Brian covered you up, we filled him in. So you liked it?”

Lisa leaned in and kissed her, softly and gently. “I loved it. Especially when you were making love to me. Really.”

“Hmm,” grinned Taylor wickedly. “So if we ambush you again sometime ...”

Lisa sighed and assumed a martyred expression. “I guess I’ll just have to let you have your wicked way.” 

But from the glint in her eye, she was already looking forward to it.


	11. Lisa Redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa escapes the sexy doings in the bedroom, and decides to have a shower. However, Brian follows her ...

Lisa stretched out naked on the bed, next to Taylor. She found her gaze wandering over her best friend’s equally naked body, lingering on her small breasts, her spare hips, her long legs.  
  
Beside them, Aisha had her face in the bedclothes and her butt in the air as she was thoroughly sodomised by her brother. His penis slid in and out of her tight young ass like a thick meaty piston; from her repeated squeaks of pleasure, she thoroughly approved of his actions.  
  
She wondered at her own calmness regarding the nakedness, the sensuality as Taylor’s hand caressed her side, the sheer animal lust as Brian fucked Aisha to a screaming orgasm not three feet away. She watched with a certain level of fascination as he grasped his younger sister’s hips, thrusting hard between her taut buttocks, over and over again ... involuntarily, she rubbed her thighs together.  
  
Taylor kissed her gently, sweetly, lovingly. Lisa closed her eyes, felt the kiss, felt Taylor’s hands on her, heard Brian’s grunts as he plunged into Aisha yet again, as he began to cum inside her, spurting his hot, sticky sperm deep inside her bowels. Aisha cried out as she came yet again, as Brian’s penis filled her rectal passage up over and over again, her bowels liberally dosed with his thick white seed ...  
  
Lisa broke the kiss. “Sorry, sorry,” she muttered, rolling off the bed. “It’s getting too much for me. Gotta clear my head.”  
  
“That’s fine,” Taylor called after her as she hurried from the bedroom. “Take your time.”  
  
Lisa found the bathroom by dead reckoning and slipped inside. She leaned against the wall with her hands on her knees, the ceramic tiles cold against her bare butt, as she breathed deeply.  
  
She was aware of her body; to be honest, she was aware of her body most of the time, but right at this moment, she was truly  _aware_  of it. The sweat trickling down her face, the ratty tangles of her hair, the gently bob and sway of her breasts, the warm throb of Taylor’s teeth-marks in her nipples –  _when did Taylor have the chance to bite my nipples, and why does it feel so good?_  – the gentle feeling of warmth deep inside her, the slight tenderness that was the result of being thoroughly taken in both of her orifices ...  
  
 _Wow,_  she realised belatedly.  _I had sex. I really had sex. Several times. And it was ..._  
  
Lisa was not usually lost for words. This time, she had to admit that what she was looking for was a close match between ‘stupendous’, ‘amazing’ and ‘mind-blowing’. She had reached orgasm before, of course, through masturbation, although even that had to be performed in a locked room with a minimum of outside stimuli. But what had happened with her and Aisha and Brian, the result of it ... could not be simply called an orgasm. Her mind had been well and truly expanded –  _or perhaps **stretched** , like my poor abused ass,_ she thought with a silent giggle – and things would never be the same again.  
  
Still pondering, she stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water. The stream cleared her head and let her think clearly through what had happened to her.  
  
Had she been seduced or raped? When she had said no, and they had gone ahead anyway, was it non-consensual sex, or simply doing what her body wanted to do before her mind knew what it wanted?  
  
She didn’t know the legal definitions, but she knew one thing.  
  
If she’d known what was going to happen to her, and how good she would feel at the end of it, she would have been the  _first_ one to take her clothes off.  
  
She was slowly soaping her body down, enjoying the sensual feeling of her hands on her body, when suddenly the lights went out.  
  
At the same time, the sound of the shower splashing in the tub was cut to a fraction of what it was before.  
  
She knew exactly what  _that_ meant.  
  
Seconds later, her surmise was proven correct when strong arms encircled her from behind.  
  
***  
  
Taylor kissed Aisha; the younger girl smiled lazily and reached up to run her hands through the blonde wig that Taylor was wearing.  
  
“Oh yeah,” she murmured. “You’re wearing your ‘fuck me’ wig now. What do you want to do with me?”  
  
Taylor leaned over and told her, in between nibbling on her nipples and performing similar lewd acts upong her sexy body. Aisha giggled.  
  
“You’re really sick and perverted. I love it.”  
  
***  
  
Lisa leaned back against the tall strong male body in the shower with her. She could see nothing, and hear barely anything, but his hands on her body were inflaming her like she could not believe.  
  
Strong fingers cupped her breasts and squeezed her nipples almost to the point of pain; she felt his hand caressing her labia, fingers parting them, touching her, rubbing her clitoris. When one slid inside her, she gasped and felt her knees go weak.  
  
She felt herself turned around, her chin lifted, lips press against hers. Hot water ran down her face as she returned the kiss, her arms wrapped tightly around his body, her hands exploring his impressive musculature.  
  
His tongue was a live thing, exploring her mouth, engaging her tongue in a mock duel in which they were both the winners. His warm, hard body, pressed against hers, excited her in a way she had not even imagined possible. Reaching down, she found his thick manhood, already well on the way to full erection. Impossible to ignore, she felt it pressing up between them, demanding her attention.  
  
As if in a dream, she slid to her knees, wrapped both her hands around the throbbing almost-live thing that sprang from his loins. She brought her mouth to it, licking it, tasting it, suckling on it, accepting it between her lips.  
  
 _Huh. I’m giving him head **after**  we had sex. That’s different._  
  
She felt his reactions through the muscular twitches in his body. He was enjoying this, a lot. She grinned privately, and worked on him some more, bringing his arousal to a fever pitch, and keeping it there.  
  
 _Ambush **me,**  will you?_  
  
She could literally feel his groans reverberating through his body as she sucked and licked and teased his twitching member; it gave her a heady feeling of power.  
  
And then she was being lifted, lifted by two strong hands under her armpits, lifted and pressed back against the warm tiled wall of the shower cubicle. Her feet left the floor, and she knew what he was going to do to her. She lifted her legs, spread them, lifted her knees as high as she could.  
  
She felt the thick penis prodding, seeking entry into her recently deflowered vagina, pressing on the soft, yielding entrance.  
  
“Yes ...” she moaned. “Oh, yes ...”  
  
And then, just as he began to lower her, her body twitched forward, and his cock nestled between her buttocks instead. Pressed on her tiny brown pucker, her tightest hole. Began to penetrate her.  
  
“Oh!” she gasped. “Oh! No, not –“  
  
And then the head popped inside her, and she couldn’t speak. Her eyes and mouth were open wide, at the sensation of being anally penetrated by that huge, that monstrous erection.  
  
She slid down on to him, clinging to him, his massive cock spreading her buttocks far apart, pushing into her, driven up inside her sensitive anal passage by her own weight.  
  
When she finally came to rest, the delicate bridge of flesh between her vagina and her anus resting on the base of his thick erection, she was quite unable to speak.  
  
He kissed her, to which she responded, and then he began to slide in and out of her.  
  
Stars, galaxies, universes of flashes of light, went off behind her eyes. It had been amazing when Taylor had deflowered her ass so gently, so lovingly. But to be taken like this, with gentle roughness, impaled upon his thick member, blew her previous experiences out of the metaphorical water.  
  
***  
  
Taylor lay across the bed, her hands fastened behind her with fluffy handcuffs. She wasn’t quite sure why she was fastened like this, but that was the way it was. She was also wearing tiny, wispy panties. It was the only thing she was wearing.  
  
She felt a smack across her ass. She was sure she’d just been smacked. But there was no-one there. How could she be smacked if there was no-one there? It came again, or it didn’t. All she knew was that a delightful sensation, of being punished, or not, was building up in her nether regions, and she was rather enjoying it.  
  
***  
  
Aisha giggled as she spanked Taylor’s ass as hard as she could. She had her forget-me field on; she’d had it on as she dressed Taylor in the tiniest panties she could find, and put the cuffs on her. In the panties, the cuffs and the wig, Taylor was about as sexy as she could be without being a natural blonde. And with her ass turning redder by the second from the repeated spanking, she was looking sexier by the second.  
  
***  
  
Somehow they had gotten turned around; Lisa was on all fours, while Brian continued to sodomise her from behind. His strong hands on her hips, his powerful strokes, the feeling of his thick cock _owning_  her soft, yielding buttocks, stretching her anal passage, it all contributed to a tremendous level of arousal.  
  
She arched her back as he slid his penis deep inside her ass, pumping at her, over and over again, taking her anal virginity anew with each stroke, or so it felt. Somehow she knew that her ass would be burning after this session. Somehow, it didn’t matter in the slightest.  
  
She climaxed, clenching her rectal muscles around his intruding member. He groaned ... and thrust harder. The top of her head nearly came off with the firecracker string of orgasms that rippled through her body as a result.  
  
***  
  
Tayor arched her back and cried out as she climaxed; she wasn’t sure why, or what was going on, but her ass felt sore. A  _good_  kind of sore. And she was feeling more and stranger sensations by the second.  
  
Aisha kissed Taylor and caressed her butt as she eased the naughty little panties down and off her nicely reddened ass. As Taylor twitched and moaned in her spasms of pleasure, Aisha rubbed lubricant between her buttocks, sliding one finger and then two into her tight asshole.  
  
As she buckled on the dildo, she grinned. Taylor had  _asked_  for this, and by god she was going to get what she had asked for.  
  
***  
  
Lisa lay on her back in the tub, her thighs open. Brian lay on top of her, his penis firmly embedded between her labia, thrusting deeply into her wet and willing vagina. Hot water fell on her face; she didn’t care. Brian kissed her as he fucked her with long, powerful strokes; she returned the kisses, and bucked her hips up to meet the strokes. He raised a little off of her then, still sliding his penis into her slippery wetness.  
  
And then the darkness was gone, and she looked up at his face, and then down, to see his cock driving into her, over and over again. She could feel it, she could see it, she could hear the shower pouring around them. Her eyes were taken by the play of muscles as his abdominals bunched, giving power to the strokes as he thrust deeply inside her, again and again ...  
  
She arched her back and came, again and again. The flood of sensations, of connections, of insights, only fuelled her orgasms.  
  
And then the darkness was back, as if it had never been gone. And Brian was still on top of her, still pumping his thick penis deep inside her again-climaxing vaginal passage.  
  
He rammed into her harder and harder, almost painfully, and then, just before he came inside her, he dropped the darkness again.  
  
She clung to him as his penis slammed all the way up inside her, and erupted, hitting another climax herself. She felt the hot spurts of his cum jetting into her womb, over and over, as he continued to thrust, his erection driving into her.  
  
***  
  
Taylor felt  _something_  intrude between her buttocks, but whenever she tried to figure out what it was, to focus on it, her attention slid elsewhere. Thus, Aisha had her fucked halfway to an orgasm before she finally managed to get her head together. And by then it was far too late.  
  
Face pressed into the bedclothes, hands fastened behind her, she had no choice but to accept, to allow, the mysterious attentions, the sensations which plunged into her twitching ass, deeply into her rectal passage. Over and over again.  
  
By the time she hit her fifth climax, she didn’t  _care_  anymore. For all she knew, she was being gang-banged by ass-crazy poltergeists. Whatever it was, she  _loved_  it.  
  
Aisha held on to Taylor’s hips and fucked her steadily, watching the long, slender body twitch, hearing the moans, as the plastic cock slid deeply between Taylor’s buttocks, over and over again.  
  
It gave her a massive turn-on, watching the blonde wig sway back and forth as she slid the dildo between Taylor’s well-spanked buttocks, making her cry out and climax over and over again.  
  
As Taylor shuddered into yet another orgasm, Aisha felt one course through her own body; fucking Taylor like this was  _so hot._  
  
***  
  
Lisa lay next to Brian in the tub, her arms around him, his around her body. She kissed him gently, then leaned her head against his chest.  
  
“Thank you for this,” she murmured. “Thank you for showing me what it’s like.”  
  
He kissed her again. “Hey,” he grinned. “You’re pretty damn good yourself.”  
  
She kissed him again, then reached down to stroke his member back to life.  
  
“Turn off the lights,” she told him decisively.  
  
Grinning, he did so.


	12. The Return of Regent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec returns to find his friends having wild sex with one another. He is understandably upset about this ...

Alec parked his car out at the front of Brian's apartment building. He'd been busy over the last few days; between that and a few willing bedmates in his own area, he hadn't even given Aisha much of a thought since the night he'd watched her help Taylor seduce Brian. Or had Brian seduced Taylor? It didn't matter much, either way.  
  
As he got out of the car, he tapped into the link that he now had with Aisha, ever since she had allowed him to take control of her body. And what he had done with that control … he felt himself grow hard at the thought. Brian's sister was just as perverted as Alec was; perhaps more so. Which, considering his upbringing, was quite a feat.  
  
What he saw then removed any doubts about Aisha's level of perversity. She was up on one of the armchairs on her knees, leaning with her arms and chest on the back rest. This was because the short sun-dress she was wearing – without any underwear – had been pushed up under her armpits, and she was being vigorously fucked; a long phallus was thrusting between her soft, yielding labia, deep into her wet pussy, while someone's hips slapped against her ass from behind.  
  
Even as he reached the outside door of the building, he could feel her approaching climax; the hands on her hips were pulling her back toward whoever was screwing her so very effectively, and her eyes were already rolling back in her head from sheer pleasure.  
  
He grinned as he pressed the buzzer; Aisha, or whoever she was fucking, was going to have to stop, in order to answer the call.  _It's a dick move, but then, I never claimed to be nice._  
  
To his surprise, Aisha did not stop gyrating her hips around the cock that was claiming her pussy, over and over again. In fact, she began to climax, arching her back and letting out a long, incoherent moan.  
  
And then the buzzer was answered; in the background, he could even hear Aisha's ongoing climax.  
  
“ _Yeah?”_  It was Brian's voice.  
  
“It's me. Can I come up?”  
  
There was a touch of amusement in Brian's voice.  _“Sure. Come on in.”_  The door latch clicked.  
  
Alec had pushed open the door and started up the stairs before realisation struck.  _Holy fuck. Aisha's getting fucked silly in the living room, and Brian isn't paying a blind bit of attention? What the fuck is going **on**  up there?_  
  
He reached the appropriate floor, and knocked on the door. A moment later, the lock clicked, and he turned the handle. The door opened easily, and he slipped in, closing the door behind him. It was only then that he took in the scene before him, and his jaw slowly dropped open.  
  
Aisha was slumped over the armchair back, and it was Lisa –  _Lisa!_ \- behind her, screwing her well-used pussy with what Alec assumed to be a strap-on dildo. As for Brian, he had Taylor, both of them as naked as the day they were born, up against the wall. She had her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, and (presumably) his fully erect penis where it would do her the most good. As Alec watched, he continued stroking into her, driving her into the wall, making the pictures shake and rattle.  
  
Her head rolled back as his hips thrust powerfully, pushing his erect manhood hard up inside her tight sweet wetness, fucking her steadily and relentlessly.  
  
She came first, but it was a close thing; Alec watched her nails rake his back, her back stiffen and arch as the sensations blasted through her. Moments later, he let out a muted shout, and she gasped again, slumping in his grasp as his hips twitched convulsively.  
  
By the time Taylor recovered, Aisha had climbed off the chair and was stripping off the sundress. Lisa was helping her, the dildo still jutting from her hips. Brian let Taylor down on to a chair, where he allowed his softening penis to slide from between her reddened labia.  
  
“Hey, Alec,” Aisha greeted him, with a cheeky grin.  
  
“Alec,” Brian noted, giving him a nod.  
  
Lisa went and slid on to the armchair beside Taylor, and began to fondle her breasts, before they both greeted Alec as well.  
  
“What the fuck is going on?” demanded Alec. “Have you guys just been fucking since I was last here?”  
  
“Well, no, not really,” Taylor explained, pulling Lisa on to her lap and starting to unstrap the dildo. “After Aisha got Brian to fuck me, she went into Brian's bedroom after and had sex with him. Then, when I came over the next day, Brian and I had sex again.”  
  
“And then, after that, we all started having sex together,” Aisha chimed in, sidling up to Brian and rubbing up against him. “When Lisa came over, I was playing with her, then we got her into the bedroom and started breaking down her inhibitions.”  
  
“Which aren't totally gone, or even mostly,” Lisa agreed. “But having sex is more fun than I had really understood, and if we take care, I can stand it. Brian's darkness really helps a lot.”  
  
“ _That's_  an understatement,” Aisha giggled, playing with Brian's penis. “I think he's had his cock inside all our pussies and all our butts.”  
  
Alec shook his head staring from one naked person to the next. “I don't understand you guys,” he complained. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”  
  
“Alec … “ began Aisha apprehensively.  
  
“No, seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you?” demanded. “This is  _wrong!_  Brian, seriously. How the living goddamn hell could you even think of fucking your sister's ass without even giving me a call first? Or Taylor? Or  _Lisa?_  For fuck's sake! Didn't you think for just one moment that I might want to get in on some of that action?”  
  
Aisha rolled her eyes. “Oh. Right. Gotcha. You had me worried for a minute there.” She went to her knees and started sucking on Brian's prick; the half-hard penis began to stiffen with impressive speed.  
  
Taylor, for her part, slid out from under Lisa; the latter divined her intention immediately, and shared a kiss with her. As Taylor sashayed toward Alec, the blonde spread her legs and began to tease her labia and clitoris with the dildo.  
  
“If you want to 'get in on' this action, Alec,” purred Taylor, “you're going to have to get rid of some of that clothing. Like, all of it.”  
  
He gulped; used to the shy, virginal Taylor, he was not prepared for the changes that several days of intense sexual experimentation had wrought in her. Gone were her inhibitions; gone, indeed, was her clothing. Her body was taut, lean; her legs long and shapely. Even her breasts, small and high, looked unbearably erotic with their tiny, hard pink nipples.  
  
She pressed up against him, wrapping one leg around his. Her arms went around his neck, and he was abruptly aware that she was a little taller than him. She wasn't wearing her glasses, but he supposed that at this range, she didn't need them.  
  
“Come on,” she murmured. “Let's go to the bedroom.”  
  
She took him by the hand; he did not resist.  
  


<><>

  
Alec lay back on the queen-sized bed, wondering if he had died and gone to Heaven. He was almost as naked as Taylor now; he had needed no urging to disrobe, and her nimble fingers had assisted him in this task. All that he wore now were his underpants, which she had told him to keep on.  
  
Outside, in the living room, he overheard Aisha's cries of pleasure as she resumed her sexual adventures. But then his attention was brought back to the here and now, as Taylor crawled up over his legs. He felt her taut nipples brushing his thighs, and his erection swelled within his underwear.  
  
She kept on coming, brushing first her breasts and then her belly over his cloth-covered penis, until she was full-length on top of him. He kissed her, and she responded, straddling his hips and pressing her warm, moist sex on to his trapped erection, grinding down on him until he thought the top of his head was going to explode. Her hands ran over his chest and belly, then around under him, pulling him close, as her lips moulded to his, her tongue deep in his mouth.  
  
By the time she broke the kiss, he wasn't seeing straight; she grinned as he continued to fondle her breasts and body. Then she slid back down to his groin, and gently teased his underwear down a little. His penis, thoroughly erect by now, popped out of its confinement, standing stiffly upright, all but demanding attention. Slowly, gently, her lips descended on his rigid manhood, enveloping it with warmth and softness and a thoroughly naughty tongue.  
  
As she began to suckle on his hard cock, he arched his back and groaned in pleasure …  
  


<><>

  
Brian's erection was at full hardness once more before Brian pulled her off him. “Keep that up, you'll have cum in your mouth, but none in your pussy,” he scolded her.  
  
“And we can't have that, can we?” asked Tattletale. The dildo strapped around her hips once more, she lifted Aisha to her feet and held her from behind, hands cupping and squeezing her firm, young breasts. Aisha's breath hitched in her throat as Lisa nipped gently at the side of her neck.  
  
“Oh … yes … “ she moaned as she felt Lisa's hands on her ass, spreading the cheeks, smearing lube around her tight sphincter; two fingers popped inside her, and she clenched down on them.  
  
“Mmm,” purred the blonde. “You want this so bad, don't you?”  
  
“Ngh,” whimpered Aisha, feeling Lisa's slippery fingers sliding in and out of her ass, in and out, in and out.  
  
“I'll take that as a yes,” Lisa breathed, and helped Brian lift Aisha. The younger girl spread her legs and reached down between them; as the head of Brian's impressive erection came level with her eager young pussy, Aisha guided it on to target. Brian began to lower her, and she gasped as the blunt head of Brian's cock pushed between her arousal-slick labia.  
  
She wrapped her legs around Brian's waist; she gasped again as, behind her, Lisa held the dildo so that the tip pressed between her now-spread buttocks. Against her her tight brown rosebud sphincter.  
  
As she slid down, slowly, inexorably, on to Brian's erection, she felt the dildo pop inside her. It began to penetrate her tight ass, as thoroughly as her brother's incestuous penis was penetrating her almost equally tight vaginal canal, and she cried out in pleasure.  
  
When Lisa began to thrust into her from behind, and Brian from in front, she  _really_  started getting vocal.  
  


<><>

  
Alec groaned. Taylor's talented lips around his penis were driving him almost insane. He'd had sex many times before, sometimes even when he was in the same bed as someone, and he'd had his cock sucked even more times. For an amateur, Taylor was pretty damn good at it, he had to admit. He wondered briefly just how many times she had sucked Brian's cock over the last few days to get to this level of capability. Then he stopped wondering altogether, as the pent-up pressure in his erection reached danger levels, and he arched his back and blew.  
  
Taylor gulped his cum, swallowing it as fast as his cock spurted into her mouth and throat. Her lips slid off of his shaft, and she darted her tongue out to fetch an errant drop of his semen from the corner of his mouth. He panted as he lay back, the awesome sensation spreading through him.  
  
“Oh god,” he groaned. “I seriously needed that.”  
  
“Well, I hope you're not going home any time soon,” she murmured, lying alongside him and caressing his now-limp penis, “because I've got plans for this bad boy.” She kissed him, and slowly rubbed her body up against his. Alec kissed her back, putting his arms around her and putting his all into it. Arousal drove through him, and he felt himself responding to her touch, stiffening under her hand.  
  
 _I can't believe I ever called her a dork,_  he thought fleetingly.  
  


<><>

  
Brian lay back on the sofa, with Aisha straddling him. His penis slid up between her thighs, deep into her hot slippery wetness, almost making his eyes cross with the sensations that her clenching muscles aroused in him. Behind her – a position that Aisha highly approved of – Lisa held her hips, while her strap-on dildo continued to drive between Aisha's widely-spread buttocks, plunging into her ass, over and over again.  
  
“Fuck -” gasped Aisha. “Fuck – yes – god – fuck – yes -”  
  
She had started cumming long since, and was continuing to do so at semi-regular intervals. All coherent thought was burned from her brain; the only thing that allowed her to retain her control over her power was the knowledge that if she let it go, Lisa and Brian would stop doing  _this._  
  
Even as her brother's powerful cock drove into her pussy, and Lisa vigorously sodomised her with a plastic phallus, she felt Brian's hands on her breasts, his fingers on her clitoris, and she arched her back and came again, powerfully.  
  
And then Brian pulled her down on to him, his large penis driving deep into her yielding vaginal canal, and she cried out as he began to cum inside her. Lisa's thrusts never ceased as Aisha climaxed yet again; Brian's semen jetted deep inside Aisha's body, wad after wad of it spurting into her quivering young womb.  
  
She slumped forward as, finally, Lisa slowly withdrew the strap-on from her ass. Even sliding out of her, it felt so damn good.  
  
“Wow,” murmured Brian. “I think we finally managed to fuck her to a standstill.”  
  
Lisa grinned and kissed him. “She'll be back. But you might want to rest for a bit. I think Taylor will be wanting a double-penetration with Alec before long. And I wouldn't say no to one myself, with appropriate preparation.”  
  
“And of course, Aisha herself will make my life hell if we don't do it with her in every way possible,” Brian noted. “Okay, fine. Can you help me with … thanks.”  
  
Lisa was already lifting the semi-conscious Aisha off of her brother; his flaccid member slid out of her thoroughly-fucked pussy and slapped on to his leg.  
  
Aisha gave Lisa a silly grin. “Fuckin' wow,” she mumbled. “I think my ass has a concussion.”  
  
Lisa kissed her as she sat the girl up on the sofa. “Well, you'll just have to give me one in return,” she murmured. “Maybe you can tie me up first.”  
  
“Oooh,” Aisha responded. “I like that idea a lot. But before that I want you to dress up in your costume, so I can push you up against the wall and unzip you from it.”  
  
Lisa gave her a heavy-lidded smile. “It's a deal.”  
  


<><>

  
Alec gasped as Taylor, now straddling him, lowered herself slowly on to his throbbing erection. She moaned softly as the tip of his penis parted her swollen labia, pressing into her yielding vagina. The warmth, the tightness, the slipperiness of her, all made him fully aware that had she not given him that blowjob earlier, he would probably be cumming already.  
  
But he wasn't; his penis, fully erect, was now sliding into her as she bore down upon him. Her hot, tight, slippery depths enclosed him, drew him into herself, consumed him; he groaned, grasped her hips, thrust upward into her.  
  
“Oh yes,” she groaned. “Yes, like that.” Her vaginal muscles contracted, clamping around him, giving him an exquisite feeling like no other, as she ground down upon him. Then, with her hands on his chest, she began to rock her hips back and forth, side to side, working his penis inside her vagina, making his eyes cross with the amazing sensations.  
  
He reached up with one hand, cupping first one breast and then the other; she breathed more heavily as he squeezed the firm flesh, pinched her nipple lightly. His other hand slid down her belly to where his manhood impaled her; she arched her back and cried out as he began to rub at her clitoris.  
  
Her movements became faster, more frantic, as she drew closer to climax; he did his best to move with her, to drive his urgent erection deeper into her warm soft wetness, to sheathe himself more completely within her willing body.  
  
She drove herself against him again and again, letting out little cries of pleasure as his fingers worked expertly at the hard little nub of her clitoris; and then she came, her head falling back, another cry escaping her throat as she ground down upon him. He couldn't hold back for much longer himself, but he could do something else.  
  
Pulling her down to him, he held her tightly, pushing her legs down from his hips. In her extremity, she divined his meaning and moved with him, allowing him to roll them both over, so that she ended on her back, and him on top of her. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she looked up at him, her eyes unfocused, her hair wildly strewn over the bedclothes.  
  
“Please … “ she gasped.  
  
He summoned his remaining strength and began to thrust into her, harder and harder, deeper and deeper, holding her shoulders so that he did not push her farther up the bed. She grunted with each stroke; he felt her nails digging into his back, heard her broken voice encouraging him. She climaxed under him, her back arching, her heels digging into his buttocks, and then he came himself.  
  
At the point of orgasm, he drove himself into her, all the way to the hilt, so that she cried out under him. He felt his scrotum clench, felt the heat of his semen blasting up the length of his erection. Felt the spurts, his cum jetting deep inside Taylor's body, as he thrust into her again and again. She was sobbing, kissing him, holding him tightly, as he came inside her, his hips still thrusting, the hot liquid filling her tight young pussy.  
  
Slowly, he subsided, the frenzy of action over. They held one another as he rolled off of her, his limp cock sliding from between her legs.  
  
“Wow,” he breathed. “That was … beyond belief.”  
  
She giggled and kissed him again. “Stick around,” she murmured. “You ain't seen nothing yet.”


	13. Coming Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec shows them where they've been going wrong, and how to do it right. More sex ensues.

"Okay, seriously, guys," Alec told them, and paused to kiss Aisha. "You've been doing this all wrong." He leaned back on the sofa and groaned as Taylor's mouth descended upon his erection.

Brian, whose lap Aisha was straddling, with his erection starting to poke up between them, frowned then kissed his sister. “What do you mean?” he asked. “I think we've been doing pretty well so far. I haven't had any complaints.”

Aisha kissed him again, rubbing her belly against his burgeoning erection. “Nope, no complaints here, big brother,” she purred.

Taylor said nothing, given that her mouth was full, but she gave a thumbs-up as well. Lisa, sitting opposite the sofa in an armchair, tilted her head. “What do you mean, all wrong? I've been enjoying myself, and this is the first time that I've  _ever_  been able to enjoy sex.”

Alec went to speak, but groaned again. Gently, he urged Taylor to lift her mouth from his straining erection. “Okay, that's enough for now,” he told her, running his hands over her body; she arched her back as he cupped her small breast, pinching her nipple gently.

Alec paused to take a moment to catch his breath, even as Aisha lifted herself up so that Brian could slip his thick erection into place between her firm young thighs. Her delicate labia spread under the fleshy assault of his hard cock, and she moaned softly as she slid down on to him.

“I mean,” Alec went on, “you're just fucking. You're not organised, you're not thinking about who you're fucking and how, and you're not planning on ways to make it more fun.”

“Organised?” asked Taylor, from where she was caressing Aisha's breasts and clitoris, causing the younger girl to arch her back dramatically. “But it's  _sex._  How do you organise that?”

“For one thing,” Alec told her, “we figure out what people really want, and do it to them and with them. Things that they really aren't sure if they want to ask for, themselves.” He eyed Lisa. “For instance, Aisha really wants to slowly strip you out of your costume, then fuck you senseless. Whereas  _you_  want to be blindfolded, tied up so that you can't struggle free, then fucked hard. For herself, Aisha wants to be spanked, hard, by you.”

“Okay, smartass,” Taylor challenged, her hands never losing their devastating rhythm on Aisha's body, “what do  _I_  want?”

“Double penetration, me and Brian,” Alec retorted immediately. “Also, you want Lisa to take you to bed and make love to you.”

Taylor coloured and glanced across at Lisa, who looked back at her. “Yeah, I've known it for some time,” she confirmed. “When you joined the Undersiders, if I'd made a move on you, you would've been awkward and shy and maybe turned me down at first, but if I'd asked you a second time you would've accepted.”

“But I'm not gay,” mumbled Taylor, her gaze dropping toward the floor. “Or at least, I didn't used to be.”

“No, you're not,” Lisa agreed. “Despite the fact that you and Aisha have spent the last few days fucking each others' brains out. You're just really, really needy for someone to be close to. And after a few orgasms, your brain's decided, 'what the fuck' and has decided to go with the flow.”

“Me, I don't care,” Alec declared. “With my power, I've experienced sex as a woman, as a gay guy, as a lesbian and as a straight guy, and I have to say, it's fun no matter what goes where or who does what to whom.”

Brian, who had apparently been paying attention to the conversation, despite Aisha's very adept distraction, slowed down the rhythm of his thrusting to make a comment. “So what, you're hot for my ass? Because sorry, I like you but I don't swing that way.”

Alec shook his head with a chuckle. “I won't force you, but I'll suck your cock if you want, and if it happened to be a dark room and someone was bending over for you to fuck their ass, would you care very much if it was my ass instead of Taylor's?”

He never got an answer; instead, Taylor slithered up on to his lap. His penis was still solidly erect, and he felt the hot slipperiness as she guided it to her tight wet pussy. As she slid down on to him, she murmured into his ear, “I'll let you bend  _me_  over in a dark room … “

Taking hold of her hips, he made good use of the height difference to latch his lips on to her nipples; she arched her back and groaned as he suckled and nipped at them, even as his urgent erection thrust up inside her, over and over again.

As her fingers tangled in his hair, and her repeated moans of pleasure resounded in his ears, he spotted Lisa watching both fornicating couples; almost secretively, two of her fingers were between her legs, rubbing, stroking …

<><>

“So why did we all have to get dressed again, just to eat?” demanded Aisha. “I was kind of getting used to being all naked.”

“For the same reason we all had a shower. Separately, even,” Alec told her. “So we could start fresh, and enjoy this all the more. Also, so Brian and I could recover. You and Taylor kind of took it out of us.”

Taylor, beside him, giggled suddenly. “I should hope so,” she murmured.

“So what happens after dinner?” asked Brian, serving up the portions.

“Not too much,” Alec warned him. “We don't want to feel too full, after.” He paused, then went on. “After dinner, we sit around and talk. Maybe watch some TV. Aisha sits next to Lisa, and you and I flank Taylor on the sofa. We start getting each other in the mood, and then we move to the bedrooms for the next act. You've got handcuffs?”

“And a blindfold,” agreed Aisha readily.

“Good,” Alec told her. “Cuff her, blindfold her, take her into the bedroom or bathroom – actually, Taylor, has Brian fucked you in the shower yet?”

“Actually, no,” she admitted. “He's fucked Lisa and Aisha there, and Aisha and I have fucked there, but not me and Brian.”

“Well then, we'll be using it for your double penetration,” Alec declared. “Sorry, Aisha. You're just going to have to use your bedroom for Lisa.”

“Hey, when do I get my double?” demanded Aisha. “You're my boyfriend, after all.”

“If you're going to claim prior rights on me, I'm going to have to ask that you stop fucking your brother,” Alec returned, deadpan. “No? Okay, then. No boyfriends, no prior claims. We're all equals as far as sex goes. And as for when you get your double, just as soon as you and Lisa have finished pleasuring each other, and we've recovered from violating Taylor.”

“Violating?” Taylor laughed out loud. “Oh, man. This is a violation that I'm kind of looking forward to.”

“And after we've done Aisha, would you be interested, Lisa?” asked Brian.

The blonde thought about it. “It depends on how I'm feeling after Aisha's finished with me. I'll need to be blindfolded and tied up again, of course. But we'll see how I do without your darkness around me.”

“And while we're doing  _that … “_  Alec leaned over and whispered to Taylor. Her eyes opened, and she looked straight over at Aisha.

“Really?” she asked.

Alec nodded. “It's what she really wants.”

“What?” asked Aisha. “What do I really want?”

Taylor smiled, slowly. “You'll see,” she promised.

Aisha stuck her tongue out at her.

<><>

Taylor turned her head so that Brian could kiss her gently on the lips. She was seated on the sofa between him and Alec, and the knowledge of what they were going to soon do to her was slowly driving her crazy. From the other side, Alec ran his hand gently up her stomach, over her breast, where he gently caressed and squeezed it through the thin cloth; she gasped as he gently tweaked her nipple.

“Oh, by the way,” he murmured, “Aisha really wants to suck on your nipples, too.”

“How do you  _know_  this stuff?” she asked, already feeling additional warmth blooming in her lower belly at the thought. She certainly wouldn't be averse to the idea.

“I might come across as not caring,” he replied, then nipped her earlobe just hard enough to make her gasp again, “but I've been in so many orgies it's not funny. I've fucked all of my sisters and most of my brothers, or been fucked by them. Just from the way you guys look at each other, or react when you're looked at, I can work out most of your buttons.”

Taylor tried to keep track of what he was saying, but she was distracted by Brian's strong hand on her thigh; slowly it slid upward, pushing the lower hem of her sundress with it. She felt her thighs falling open, and was utterly sure that there was a large patch of wetness on the cloth already, and more to come.

As Alec leaned in to gently bite and nibble at her neck, causing her to arch her back and run her hand down his belly to where his erection strained at his jeans, she saw Lisa and Aisha opposite; the two girls were ensconced in the same chair, with Aisha in Lisa's lap. They were exchanging slow, gentle kisses, while Aisha coaxed Lisa's costume zipper down, one notch at a time.

“Oh god,” groaned Taylor. “Fuck it. Let's go have that shower, right now.”

“Not yet,” Alec told her. “Brian and I are going to be eating you first.”

Taylor didn't have to be told twice; she slid forward on the sofa, and allowed Brian to lift her sundress over her waist. Of course, she wasn't wearing anything in the way of underwear. Alec leaned over and kissed her, pushing the sundress up farther while Brian got between her legs, putting her thighs up on his shoulders.

She arched her back and moaned as his tongue got to work on her; it slithered up between her reddened, swollen labia, eliciting sparks and flashes of pure pleasure. When it reached her throbbing clitoris, she nearly lifted clear off of the sofa. A few flicks of his tongue drove her into her first orgasm, and she cried out again as Alec began suckling on her small breasts, her exquisitely sensitive nipples.

Her juices were flowing heavily now, and she wrapped her legs around Brian's neck as he performed wonders with his agile tongue. Her eyes opened wide as he slid it down farther and probed at her freshly-washed anus, teasing her smallest opening and making her squirm with anticipation.

And then he was back to her pussy, lapping at her musky effusions, stroking his tongue up and down between her labia before sliding it into her tight young pussy opening, to drive her into another climax.

<><>

Her body was thrumming with pleasure by the time Alec tapped Brian on the shoulder. “Go get the shower ready,” he suggested. “I'll finish getting Taylor in the mood.”

“I'm already  _in_ the mood,” panted Taylor. “Oh god, am I in the mood.” She sat forward and lifted the sundress over her head, leaving her naked. “Fuck me here on the sofa, both of you,” she told them. “I don't care about the stupid shower.”

“Oh, you will,” Alec told her. “Go on, Brian.”

As Brian reluctantly left, Alec gently pushed Taylor back to lie on the sofa. He began to lick and lap at her; she arched her back again and again as his talented tongue elicited more and more pleasure from her centre. She became aware that he was rubbing something on her ass; looking fuzzily down, she saw he had a tube of some sort in his hand.

“What's that?” she asked, then knew as soon as he pushed his finger into her ass. She felt her tight anal sphincter spread easily, and realised that he was lubing up her ass. As his fingers slid in and out of her, she bit her lip and moaned with the pleasure. “Fuck, god, yes,” she panted. “Bend me over the sofa. I want you to fuck me in the ass  _so bad.”_

“Later, maybe,” he murmured, shoving his fingers in extra deep, so that she caught her breath. “For now, I think I'll just tease you a little.” She arched her back again as his lips closed over the hard nub of her clitoris, and pleasure exploded through her brain once more.

She came down from that orgasm with Alec, now as unclothed as she was, helping her toward the bathroom, where the shower and Brian were waiting. Whimpering with desire, she did not resist in the slightest.

<><>

“Now, you sure you want to go through with this?”

Lisa lay on the bed with Aisha; both were dressed, but Aisha was barely so. Aisha was holding her hands, looking into her eyes. She considered Aisha's question, then measured it against the level of arousal she currently felt.

“I … “ she began.  _My body wants to say 'yes', but my mind is about to say 'no' at any moment now._

“Hah!” crowed Aisha. “Trick question!” Lisa blinked; she now had handcuffs on, and they were fastened to the head of the bed, her arms stretched over her head.

“Wait -” began Lisa, but then she felt herself being pushed on to her back, and Aisha was straddling her. Wearing just a thong and a microscopic top, the younger girl leered down at her. “You're all mine. I have wanted to do this for  _so damn long.”_

The blindfold went over Lisa's eyes next, cutting out all visual input. All she had next was hearing, smell … and touch.

“I don't know what it is,” Aisha told her as Lisa felt the first touches on her body through her thin costume, “but blondes turn me on  _so hard._  I mean, I can put a blonde wig on Taylor and fuck her right into the mattress. But you, you're already blonde.”

Lisa arched her neck as Aisha licked and then bit at the side of her neck; her tiny sharp teeth sent a wave of sensation through Lisa's body. To be held, her senses muffled, tied down, forced to accept pleasure …

She felt her costume zipper go down a few more notches, and then get pulled apart. She was wearing no bra under the thin fabric, of course, and her nipples crinkled as the cooler air hit them.

“Oh god, your tits, they're perfect,” groaned Aisha. A moment later, Lisa's back arched as the warmth of Aisha's mouth descended on one pert breast; suckling hard on the nipple. Her other nipple twinged in sympathy, then twinged again as Aisha's nimble fingers squeezed the breast, tweaking the over-sensitised nub of flesh tipping it.

Slowly, sensuously, Aisha pleasured first one of Lisa's nipples then the other. Lisa caught her breath, then let it out in a long moan; Aisha was  _too good_  at this. Her excitement was growing by leaps and bounds, and her mind no longer had the option to say no. Still, she made little reluctant whimpers, and pulled half-heartedly at her bonds, because it turned her on immensely to do so.

Aisha's mouth left Lisa's nipples, and the blonde wondered what she was going to do next. The answer came immediately, as she felt lips descend upon her own mouth. Earlier, the kisses had been exploratory, gentle, testing the waters. Now, Aisha's mouth was firm, demanding.  _Owning._  Her tongue invaded Lisa's mouth, aggressively battling Lisa's tongue. Lisa kissed her back, giving as good as she got to begin with, then surrendering, allowing Aisha to dominate her. Relinquishing control.  _Do with me what you want._

The first cries of pleasure filtered through from the bathroom as Aisha's mouth moved down Lisa's body once more. Little nips and nibbles marked her path, each one eliciting a shiver of pleasure from Lisa, entirely unbidden. Earlobe, down her neck, a trail of touches of teeth, of lips. Up and over a still-exposed breast, nipping the very tip of her nipple so that Lisa gasped with an indrawn breath. And then farther down, unzipping the costume as she went.

The zipper ended at the base of Lisa's belly, and Aisha paused. Then, within the blindfold, Lisa blinked; her arms were no longer within her sleeves; the handcuffs were now cold and hard on bare skin. Almost instinctively, she lifted her butt to allow Aisha to pull the costume down off of her body, skinning it free of her legs. Lisa was once more naked, exposed to Aisha's lewd gaze and salacious intent.

More kisses and nibbles went on now, down Lisa's belly, but skirting teasingly around the centre of her sex. Lisa felt her thighs fall open, the warmth between her legs almost too much to bear. Tiny, teasing nips and nibbles over the insides of her thighs sent sparks through her mind as Aisha zeroed in on her main target.

The first touch of tongue to her labia almost made her cry out; Aisha licked at her gently to begin with, then much more roughly. Lisa convulsed, cried out, felt Aisha's lips nibbling at her clitoris, and orgasmed hard. Aisha didn't let up on her; her naughty little tongue danced down between her labia, lapping up Lisa's streaming juices, then up once more to tease Lisa's sensitive spots over and over again.

Sexual pleasure was something very new to Lisa; before she had fallen into this nest of depravity, she could count the number of orgasms she'd had on the fingers of one hand. She'd had none at all with the help of someone else, and now she was learning just how fulfilling such a climax could be. Aisha drove her to the very edge of her limits of pleasure over and over, and then slammed her into one orgasm after the next with a calculated brutality that left Lisa breathless, and feeling bruised.

She caught her breath to find that Aisha had moved; the younger girl was now lying more or less on top of her. Fingers still played with Lisa's swollen arousal-slick labia, but her mouth was once more pressed to Lisa's. Lisa kissed her back again, tasting her own juices upon the other girl's lips, enjoying it, knowing that these juices had been given at the height of her own pleasure.

“Oh god,” groaned the younger girl, “you are  _so damn hot.”_

Before Lisa could even think of an answer – her brain was currently pinwheeling around the fact that Aisha's fingers were currently teasing her clitoris in a way that was blowing her mind – Aisha had kissed her again, hard, then moved off of her. But not for long; she returned, but this time she was straddling Lisa's face. Her own mouth, Lisa quickly learned, was descending toward Lisa's soft pussy, in order to recommence operations.

Lisa had never eaten someone out before, but her power came to her aid here; if she did  _this_  and  _this_  and  _this …_

“Oh fuck me, god, yes, keep doing that!”

She didn't need the commentary to know that she'd scored on Aisha; the twitch, the push of soft flesh toward her mouth, and the sudden rush of juices, all clued her in that she was on the right track. She kept doing that, kept licking, kept teasing Aisha with her tongue and lips and teeth.

Aisha, of course, was not idle. Her own mouth was busy on Lisa's oh-so-sensitive labia and clitoris, and Lisa learned that there were several levels of pleasure to which she had not yet been introduced, or so it felt. Being fucked by Aisha and Taylor via dildo, and by Brian, had been insanely good, but this was good in a whole different way. One which she could quite easily get used to.

Aisha groaned and jerked on top of her, and Lisa realised that she'd given her young lover an orgasm; she set to doing it again, but had to pause while her back arched and a nova-blast of pleasure sleeted through her own body. However, she didn't let that stop her, and went to work with a will; she may be behind in the handing-out-orgasms stakes, but that didn't mean that she was going to give up this early.

Even as she did so, she felt fingers sliding into her ass, probing, opening her up. It only heightened her pleasure, and she wished that she could do the same with Aisha. But all the same, having her hands restrained gave her all sorts of feelings of arousal, just in and of itself.

_I'm sure I'll get my chance soon enough,_  she told herself. For now, there was Aisha's pussy, which needed eating in the worst way. So she kept on eating it, driving Aisha into one orgasm after another.

<><>

Brian looked around as Taylor and Alec entered the bathroom. The shower was running at full power, and steam was beginning to fill the small room. Taylor felt moisture beading on her skin, making it slick; it became much more noticeable when Alec ran his arms around her from behind. She felt his rampant erection pressing up between her buttocks, as his hands cupped and squeezed her breasts. Brian stepped up before her, and she pulled him close, his hard cock pressing against her belly, as she kissed him. The kiss went on for some time; even as her tongue swirled sensuously against his, their hands roved over her body, touching her in places that inflamed her passions even more.

Still kissing Brian, she let them guide her into the shower; the hot spray stung against her flesh. But she didn't care, didn't mind. The entirety of her world was consumed by the masculinity with which she was surrounded.

Her body rubbed against Brian's, made even more slippery by the water running over the both of them. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him again and again; she felt him slide his hands down her back to her ass. And then he began to lift her.

She knew exactly what this meant; as her feet left the floor, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and brought one hand down between them. It wasn't easy, but she got hold of his urgently erect manhood, and pushed it into the right place, between her thighs. He began to lower her; she gasped as she felt the fleshy battering-ram pushing her delicate labia aside, but then the head popped inside her, and she groaned.

Already, spikes of pleasure were blasting out from her soft young vagina as he slid into her; this was what she wanted, what she needed, what she craved. A week ago, she never would have even imagined doing this with Brian in the shower, much less with Alec there as well. But then, a week ago, she had been a virgin with a very different idea of sex.

She felt her delicate tissues stretching, adjusting to his thickness; it had not been all that long ago that she had lost her virginity to him, or even more recently, had been screwing him in almost this exact posture. However, her vaginal canal had since returned to its normal size once more, and it felt almost as if she were doing it with him for the first time, all over again.

They had not ceased kissing as she slid down upon him, finally coming to rest with his manhood buried firmly up between her hungry thighs. Slowly he lifted her, and slowly he lowered her once more; she moaned with the sensations that his thick member sent through her entire body.

And then there came another sensation; she had almost forgotten about Alec, behind her, but he had not forgotten about her. She was already lubed and relaxed and ready; the current position had her buttocks spread apart, prepared for him. Her eyes opened wide when she felt the probing head of his penis – not as big as Brian's, but then, few cocks were – sliding into her tight anal opening.

It wasn't unpleasant; far from it, it was hugely arousing. She stopped kissing Brian momentarily and cried out with the sheer pleasure, letting her head fall back. The spray tingled on her face, as her rear end was invaded by Alec for the first time.  _But not for the last,_  she promised herself.

“Oh god yes,” she groaned. “Just like that.”

Brian was lowering her now, and as she slid down on to his thick penis, she also impaled herself on Alec's, driving it deeper and deeper into her rectal passage. When she came to rest, her body alive with the sensations of what Brian and Alec were doing to her, she felt engorged, overfull, both of her nether orifices utterly stuffed full of exactly what she needed.

The respite only lasted for a moment, then Alec started to pump his hips, driving his urgent erection in and out of her tight yielding ass, fucking her deeper and harder with every stroke. The sensations made her eyes cross, and she clung to Brian for support. This did not help, because Brian also started rocking his hips, pumping his own cock into her, over and over again.

“Oh … god … fuck me … yes … god … “ she groaned, her nails digging into Brian's back. She could not  _believe_  how good this felt, how right Alec had been that she wanted, needed, desired just this. She could feel the two penises within her, sliding in and out, separated only by a relatively thin membrane; it was such a huge turn-on that she rocketed into her first orgasm almost immediately. While having a cock and a dildo in her was good, this was a whole new level of sexual awesomeness.

With broken words and gasps, Taylor urged them on; in front of her, Brian grunted as he thrust upward into her soft, welcoming vaginal canal. Behind her, Alec held her hips as he pumped his solid erection deep between her buttocks, plunging into the secret depths of her bowels, over and over again. She lost count of the orgasms that racked her body, making her sob and cry out in pleasure, over and over again.

At some point they must have swapped; she was kneeling over Alec, her clinging labia sliding up and down his still-rampant erection. Brian was behind her, his thick penis pushing deep between her taut buttocks, taking her hard and fast, the way she liked it. She leaned down and kissed Alec as he squeezed her breasts; another climax overtook her, just before Brian let out a guttural cry, and pulled her hard back on to his plundering cock.

She felt his hot seed spurting deep inside her belly, even as Alec pulled her down upon him, and released his own load within her vaginal canal. Each of them was now cumming, spurting inside her, jet after jet of thick semen filling her up, fucking their sperm deep into her body. She clung to Alec and shuddered with the intensity of her release.

Slowly, she came back to herself; Brian had pulled his long penis from between her well-used buttocks and was helping her to her feet. She felt shaky from the intensity of the multiple orgasms to which she had been subjected, and knew without looking that semen was trickling from both her pussy and her ass.

“Oh, wow,” she mumbled. “Oh, wow.”

Alec grinned at her. “Told you.”

“You did.” She kissed him again. “Wow. Just wow. Thanks.”

“You'll be okay?” asked Brian.

She managed a shaky nod. “Yeah. I might stay, get cleaned up. Wow.”

“Okay then.” He pulled her to him for one last kiss – which she returned with interest – and then they left the bathroom, without bothering to dry off.

Stepping back under the shower, Taylor let the hot stream run over her body.  _Well, that just happened._

Even as her pussy and ass were tingling, she couldn't wait for the next act.

<><>

Aisha could not believe how utterly sexy Lisa was, sprawled back on the bed, her raised arms pulling her sexy, sexy tits up into new shapes. Blonde hair undone from the usual Lisa-style fancy braid so that it spread messily across the bed and made her look even more desirable. Trim body panting and gasping with desire, when she wasn't pulling uselessly on the handcuffs that bound her to the headframe – and, just incidentally, made her look sexier than ever – or turning Aisha on more than ever with incoherent mewlings of pure lust.

Aisha was between her thighs, the strap-on that had initially been used to deflower Lisa once more attached to her hips. Lying atop the older girl, she was driving her to new heights of arousal with the dildo, sliding it in and out between Lisa's tight clinging vaginal folds, plumbing the depths of her slippery wetness, while suckling blissfully upon her nipples once more. It wasn't hard to tell that Lisa was enjoying it; while the vocal accompaniment was definitely enough to figure it out, the fact that Lisa had her legs locked firmly around Aisha's waist was a good indicator as well.

Lisa bucked and moaned under her, pushing up her hips to meet the driving plastic phallus; Aisha sucked hard on her left nipple, tweaked the right, and rubbed at Lisa's clit with her free hand. Arching her back, Lisa came explosively, letting out a cry that Aisha figured they probably heard in Boston. Licking, sucking, rubbing, thrusting, Aisha did her best to prolong the orgasm until Lisa finally collapsed into a shaken, exhausted mess.

"Okay," Brian stated from behind her. "You can let her up now. I think she's done for the moment."

Aisha looked around to see her brother, with Alec beside him, both still spotted with water. "What, you done with Taylor already?" she asked facetiously; the volume and frequency of the noises from the bathroom had been ample evidence that a good time was being had by all.

"Yeah, for the moment," Alec confirmed. "Now it's time for you to let Lisa go and accept your punishment."

If Aisha had thought she was aroused as she could possibly get before, the words 'accept your punishment' gave the lie to that; she very nearly came on the spot. But she had to keep up appearances. "Well, if I gotta, I gotta," she sighed, doing her best to conceal her eagerness.

Lisa mumbled a vague protest as Alec helped unwind her legs from around Aisha's waist, then Brian undid the handcuffs – they were made for bedroom use, with a quick-release catch – and scooped up the blonde in his arms. He bore her from the bedroom while Alec lay down on the bed beside Aisha. She slid into his arms and they kissed and caressed one another for a few moments.

Then she felt herself moving down to where his gradually-stiffening cock awaited.  _Fuck, he's controlling me._  As with the first time he'd done this, she found it a huge turn-on; entirely outside of her own volition, she found herself sucking on the head of his swelling erection and caressing the shaft. As she pulled back the foreskin, she could taste the remnants of Taylor's juices on him; this served to turn her on even more.

"Started without me?" asked Brian, an amused tone to his voice as he re-entered the bedroom.

"Yeah, why not?" replied Alec. "While she's getting me hard, why don't you warm up her ass a bit? She likes a good spanking."

"Well, it's not like she's never given me  _cause_  to, over the years," Brian mused; from the sound of it, he was standing beside the bed, right where her ass stuck out.

A moment later, she was proven correct when his hand landed across her ass; she wanted to jerk, to yelp, to pull away from where her lips were enveloping more and more of Alec's now increasingly-rigid erection, but all Alec allowed her to do was let out a mewing sound around his penis. Again, Brian smacked her ass, the flat of his hand stinging her sensitive flesh. Alec released much of her nervous system; she jerked and made another noise, but she didn't stop sucking on Alec's rigid erection. She did, however, arch her back and claw at the bedclothes; the smacks hurt, of course, but they sparked off a dark need deep within her, and raised her arousal to eye-crossing levels.

As her brother spanked her, she sucked willingly on Alec's cock; at the same time, Alec played with her dangling breasts, tweaking the nipples and pulling on them, just enough to be painful but not enough to actually hurt. Aisha's heart was racing and she was breathing fast; she was so aroused now that any touch on her body was likely to set her off.

Alec obviously thought so too; abruptly she stopped sucking on him and climbed up to straddle his body. Released of all control, she willingly impaled her tight young pussy on his urgent erection. As he slid into her, she let her head fall back and let out a long, low moan; the sensation of his length invading her arousal-slick vagina was almost, but not quite to set her off.

_That_  happened when Alec reached under her and tweaked her clitoris, when she was halfway down on to him. She let out a cry as the blast of pleasure rocked her world, turning her knees to jelly; she slid down on to him a good sight faster than she had intended, ending up with her shaven pussy snuggled up to the base of his cock.

As she began to rock back and forth, she stuck out her tongue at him. “That was mean.”

“I haven't even begun, yet,” he grinned back at her, even as his hands found her breasts, digging his nails in slightly and making her arch her back in exquisite pleasure.

“When you're ready,” Brian suggested to her; she looked around to see that his penis was still only half-hard. He lifted it toward her mouth suggestively, and she moved around so that she could suck it.

As usual, it took her all her time to get it into her mouth; her jaw was open as far as it would go, and her tongue had trouble moving around it as thoroughly as she would have liked. But she did her best to suck on it, even as Brian continued to punish her bare buttocks with the flat of his hand. She had to admit, it added quite a bit of spice to the encounter; Alec's cock in her pussy, Brian's cock in her mouth, and her ass stinging from repeated slaps to the posterior.

By the time Brian was hard, her ass should have been glowing red from the assault upon it; as it was, the tingling feeling was spreading from her abused ass cheeks to her pussy and beyond. Aisha felt more lewd and adventurous than she had for a long time. So when Brian poked lube into her well-presented ass, she lifted her butt and shoved it back at him in clear invitiation.

“Fuck me,” she panted, still working her tight sweet wet pussy up and down Alec's pistoning shaft, “fuck me as hard as you can, big bro. Fuck me till I scream.”

A moment later, she wondered briefly if she had overstepped the mark; Brian had been in her ass before, but that had been a little while ago, and she'd forgotten exactly how big he was. His strong hands grasping her hips, he pulled her back on to his thick erection; she felt herself opening up to admit him, spreading wider and wider until she wondered if she could take any more.

When the head popped inside her, she let out a little yelp; she was pretty sure that he hadn't been that big in her ass before. But he was in her, and that was what counted. She kissed Alec urgently as Brian slid into her overstretched anal passage, inch by careful inch. With the both of them inside her, she felt overstuffed, overstretched. But it wasn't something that she would have missed for the world; she clung to Alec, whimpering as Brian gradually filled her tightest passage.

She couldn't believe it when his hips finally contacted her widely-stretched buttocks; he'd fit it all inside her. Alec was in her pussy, and Brian was in her ass.  _Oh god._  She got significantly wetter, just  _thinking_  about it.

And then Brian started to slide out of her, then back into her. Over and over again. When he'd fucked her ass last time, there had been nothing in her pussy. Now …  _oh god._  Now, there was Alec, whose cock was also sliding into her, over and over again. Together, between them, gradually working up the tempo, they began to fuck her.

Aisha was babbling by the time they got up to speed. Filthy words spilled from her lips, entreaties to go slower, go faster, fuck her harder, not to break her ass. She held on to Alec as if to a lifeline as his penis pumped into her from below, while Brian's thick erection drove into her from behind. His hips slapped into her buttocks regularly, his cock filling her up harder and deeper than she had ever believed possible.

She came just a few moments into this treatment, and then again and again. Her eyes rolled backward into her head, all she knew was the sheer blinding pleasure of having two penises driving into her body, sparking off of every nerve ending.

Behind her, Brian grunted as he fucked her. Her ass felt tighter than ever, and he couldn't believe how good it felt to ram his cock to the hilt between her buttocks, over and over again. She cried out with every thrust, and pushed back at him; despite his recent shower, he was beaded all over with sweat, fucking his little sister's ass … and she was begging him for more.

Beneath her, Alec felt every mote of pleasure that she felt, as well as his own. He simultaneously felt her tight hot wet pussy contracting around his driving penis as she climaxed yet again, as well as the amazing sensations within that same pussy as his cock drove into it. Only his rigid self-control did not allow him to come yet, else he would have filled her pussy with his cum.

Aisha bucked and moaned and cried out as she was assaulted from front and rear; filled to completion, she took their cocks, accepted them, and rode with her brother's punishing strokes. She climaxed again and again, her eyes rolling back in her head and her whole body clenching up with the sheer pleasure that she was experiencing.

And then, finally, Brian felt the climax coming on. A line of liquid fire ran along the underside of his impaling cock, and he rammed his thick member deep between Aisha's well-used buttocks before letting go. She cried out as his seed spurted into her bowels, jet after jet of it; the knowledge that he was coming inside her made her climax once more.

Alec knew that Brian had come, so he released as well; Aisha arched her back as her pussy was filled with hot cum as well. Impaled on two different cocks, she cried out as they came inside her, then slumped forward over Alec. Spent, mind fuzzy with the multiple orgasms, she barely noticed Brian pulling out of her, or Alec rolling her over on to her back.

Her only coherent thought was,  _Wow, fuck. More of the same, please._

<><>

Taylor looked up as Brian helped Lisa into the shower. The blonde looked as though she'd been ridden hard and put away wet, as her father used to say.

“Hey,” Taylor murmured. She put her arms around Lisa to help her; she didn't look too steady on her feet.

“Hey yourself,” mumbled Lisa. “Wow, fuck, when Aisha gets going, she's pretty insistent, isn't she?”

Taylor pulled her close, wet flesh sliding over wet flesh. “Yeah, she does,” she agreed. “How's your pussy?” Her fingers found Lisa's vaginal area, trailing gently over the puffy labia. “Feels like you've been well and truly fucked.”

Lisa's hand found Taylor's equally well-fucked pussy. “Yeah. Yours too. I'll never doubt Alec's word when it comes to sex again.”

“No shit,” Taylor breathed, and tilted Lisa's chin up slightly. Lisa looked at her, bottle-green eyes deep and enigmatic, and then Taylor kissed her.

They both closed their eyes as they kissed; it was a gentle, testing kiss. Warm lips on warm lips, with hot water running over both of them. They liked it, and so they kissed again.

Taylor spoke first after they broke the kiss. “I think I've wanted to do this for so long.”

“You kissed me before,” Lisa reminded her. “When you seduced me. When you took my virginity.”

“Not like this,” Taylor told her. “Not just the two of us. Not alone.” She cupped Lisa's face in her hands and looked at her. “Not when I can take my time, and do with you what I've always wanted to do. No strap-ons. Just you and me.”

Lisa closed her eyes and kissed Taylor again; it was deep and intimate, their tongues sliding over one another. She could feel the outside world trying to break in, but she was getting better at ignoring it now, better at not letting it overwhelm her at moments like this.

Not needing words, they stepped from the shower, turning it off. Slowly, sensuously, they dried one another, each touch a seduction in itself, trading slow and gentle kisses. Naked, they padded along the corridor, past the open door where Aisha was moaning between Alec and Brian, to Aisha's room. Lisa took Taylor's hand and led her into the room; Taylor was wide-eyed, unsure, a complete reversal on how she had been just hours before. Step by step, Lisa coaxed her on to the bed. They lay side by side and kissed, gently and lovingly. Lisa pushed Taylor on to her back, kissed her again, gradually kissed her way down Taylor's body. Taylor gasped when Lisa took her nipples in her mouth, and then moaned softly when Lisa began to eat her.

Taylor's sex tasted of arousal, of lust, of animal heat. She didn't need coaxing to spread her thighs, and Lisa began to apply everything she knew about making Taylor feel pleasure. Under her ministrations, Taylor arched her back and moaned and whimpered, and climaxed heavily. Lisa kept her going, from one orgasm through another and another; Taylor's soft labia were slick with her musky effusions as she thrashed in reaction to the multiple climaxes.

Sliding up alongside Taylor, Lisa took the still-shuddering girl into her arms and kissed her once more; Taylor tasted herself on Lisa's lips, and kissed her more deeply, more passionately. Soon, she was the one working her way down Lisa's body. Lisa had had this done to her only a few times before now; this was the first time that she'd been able to both see and hear properly while it happened. Somehow, with Taylor, it didn't matter. It didn't bother her.

When she had first been seduced, she had noted that when Taylor ate her out, she enjoyed it more than with anyone else. Once again, this was true; Taylor's technique with cunnilingus was exactly what Lisa needed and wanted. She teased Lisa's labia apart with her tongue, and slowly and surely began to drive her steadily insane with pleasure. Nibbling, licking, lapping at Lisa's freshly-flowing juices of arousal, nipping gently at her upstanding clitoris, Taylor knew exactly which buttons to press, exactly how to elicit the most pleasure out of Lisa's body.

It didn't take long before Lisa found herself nearing orgasm; its intensity, when it hit, surprised even her; she cried out Taylor's name as she came. Taylor hadn't finished; she did to Lisa what Lisa had done to her, only to Lisa it seemed that she had the greater orgasms, blasting through her mind to leave her thoughts in disarray.

They lay together afterward, slowly coming down from the multiple climaxes. Holding one another, caressing, gently kissing. Not trying to arouse, just enjoying one anothers' bodies.

“You're up next for the double penetration,” Taylor murmured. “That should be fun.”

Lisa's mouth curved in a smile. “Oh, yes. I'll need the blindfold, but I think I'll really enjoy it. Will you be there?”

Taylor nodded. “I wouldn't miss it for the world. Alec suggested that I put the blonde wig on Aisha and let her suck my nipples while I fuck her. Apparently that'll blow her mind right out of the water.”

“Huh,” Lisa grinned. “That does sound kind of hot. I might try it myself.”

“Do it in the bathroom,” Taylor suggested. “Put the wig on her and fuck her from behind, so she'll see herself in the mirror as a blonde chick, being fucked by a blonde chick. It should send her into orbit.”

Lisa gently bit Taylor's shoulder. “Okay, now you're turning me on.”

Taylor tweaked her nipple. “And you're not turning me on?”

They kissed once more, body to body, breasts squashing against breasts. Their breathing was faster now, their motions more urgent. Taylor went up on one elbow; Lisa's bottle-green eyes were smoky, sultry. Taylor pushed her on to her back, then swung a leg over her, holding her arms down to the bed. Lisa stared up at her, helpless, vulnerable.

It turned them both on  _amazingly._

And then they both heard Brian's voice. “Lisa? Taylor? Where are you?”

Lowering her head, Taylor kissed Lisa firmly. It was a promise for future action, a promise that both of them made, and both intended to keep.

“Here we are,” Taylor called out, after separating from the kiss. “Aisha's bedroom.”

“Woo hoo!” Aisha replied. “Hot girl sex on my bed!”

“Ready for your double, Lisa?” Alec called out.

Lisa smiled at Taylor and caressed her cheek. “Why yes, I believe I am,” she called back. “Got my blindfold?”

Hand in hand, they got off the bed, and went out to meet the others.

The End

 

_[A/N: this has been a fun one to write, but with the lack of plot, the porn was going to inevitably going to get same-same, so I'm pulling it up here. Thanks for reading.]_


End file.
